ANGEL & DEMIAN 3: La Venganza De Greystoke (AU)
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: La vida familiar de Ángel y Demian se ve terriblemente amenazada cuando Lord Greystoke, un vampiro del pasado de Ángel, llega a la ciudad en busca de venganza. Demian conoce detalles oscuros sobre el pasado de su padre siendo el despiadado Ángelus y termina en una posición peligrosa. AVISO: Contiene Spanking/azotes/nalgadas a un menor.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGÓ**

Corey Ramírez comenzaba a sentirse realmente ebrio.

Su campo de visión comenzaba a hacerse más reducido y los colores de la iluminación de la fiesta comenzaban a marearlo. Ahora comenzaba a desear haber declinado la oferta de salir a tomar unos tragos con sus amigos, para relajarse luego de la semana tan difícil que habían pasado en la residencia medica. El nunca había sido un tipo de demasiadas copas, pero esa semana habían visto demasiadas cosas en el hospital, que de verdad necesitaban de aquel respiro. Además, aun que amara la idea de convertirse en un doctor y ayudar a las personas, tenía que admitir que aspiraba otras cosas también. Como a _Penny Johnson._ La chica que bailaba en la pista con otro chico. A él le gustaría ser ese otro chico, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para intentarlo.

Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo un rato mas, y cuando el reloj marco las 3 de la mañana. El grupo de amigos decidió marcharse, después de todo. Tendrían que regresar a la residencia el lunes por la madrugada y necesitarían todo el tiempo que pudieran para descansar. Así que todos los chicos se subieron al SUV de _Ryan Levy_ , y se dispusieron a volver a casa. Todos, excepto Corey. Que había dicho que quería volver caminando a su departamento, que no estaba muy lejos del bar.

Aun así, Penny insistió en que fuera con ellos. — ¿Seguro que quieres caminar?

— Si, necesito un poco de aire. Ya sabes, el mareo. – comento, aun que estaba mintiendo. El mareo era algo soportable, la cosa era, que no quería ir en el auto, viendo como Penny se llevaba mejor con los demás que con el mismo. No podría soportar esa humillación por mucho más tiempo.

— Vale, ten mucho cuidado. – dijo ella, estirando la mano fuera de la ventanilla para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Eso sí que le regreso el ánimo.

— ¡Si amigo! ¡Que no te coman los monstruos! – dijo Ryan antes de encender el estero de la vehículo y avanzar por la calle. Al dar vuelta, las llantas rechinaron contra el pavimento, algo que hizo a Corey sentirse incluso más seguro de ir caminando que de ir en ese vehículo. Escucho el sonido de truenos en el cielo, así que empezó a caminar.

Su paso no fue tan rápido como quería, y unas 3 cuadras después del bar. La lluvia torrencial comenzó a azotarlo todo. Normalmente Corey habría corrido hacia algo con que cubrirse, pero tenía que admitir que la brisa fría y fresca de las gotas sobre su rostro, eran toda una maravilla para su estado. Así que continúo caminando bajo la lluvia.

El sonido de un murmullo de su nombre, lo hizo detenerse y girar a ver. Pero no había nada, así que pensó que se trataba de su imaginación. Negó con la cabeza y continúo con su camino. Pero de nuevo, el susurro lo hizo girar.

— ¿Hola? – pregunto temeroso. La calle estaba demasiada oscura y silenciosa como para que hubiese alguien que le conociera por allí. Los letreros de los negocios de la calle se sacudían lentamente, pero pensó que se trataba solo del aire y que los susurros solo estaban en su cabeza.

 _Grave error._

Corey solo dio un par de pasos más, antes de que el dolor más grande de su vida aquejara a su brazo izquierdo. Dio un grito de dolor, y al llevarse la mano izquierda sobre el lugar del dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando y herido. Su primer pensamiento fue que le había disparo, o una bala pérdida quizás. Pero entonces, el mismo dolor aquejo a su pierna. Esta vez, su grito fue más desgarrador, pues el dolor también lo era.

Cayó sobre el suelo, conmocionado, pensando en un montón de malas probabilidades. Pero ninguna tan mala como la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

Escucho un rugido, como de animal, y entonces fue arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Hayyyy! ¡Para! ¡No lo hare de nuevo! ¡Por favor! ¡Hayyyyyyyyyy! – gritaba Demian. Había intentado meter sobre mano entre sus nalgas desnudas y la fuerte palma de Ángel, pero eso no había hecho más que molestar más a su padre, quien ahora estaba concentrado en azotar la parte baja de sus nalgas. El lugar donde más dolían.

— Ya hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación. – _PLASS PLASS PLASS —_ ¡Las armas no son para jugar! – _PLASS PLASS PLASS_ — ¡Pudiste cortarte el brazo! – Le grito.

Lo que había pasado, es que unos minutos antes, Demian había tenido la brillante idea de bajar a la armería para tomar una de las katanas y juguetear con ella por todo el lugar. Cuando Ángel bajo, lo encontró dándole vueltas a la afilada hoja alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Una cosa que ya había hecho antes, y que tenia advertida de no hacer más, pues era demasiado peligroso. Pero además de desobedecer, el chico había tenido la osadía de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y lo dejara en paz. Así que Ángel no se hizo esperar, lo tomo del brazo, se sentó en la silla de madera de la esquina, le bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos de un tirón, y lo puso sobre su regazo. Descargando desde entonces una merecida tanda de nalgadas.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Papá! ¡Lo siento, papá! ¡Por favor para! ¡Papá, por favor! – seguía rogando Demian. Aun no creía que el asunto fuera para tanto, solo era una espada. No entendía porque su padre estaba siendo tan severo en ello. Pero en ese punto, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerlo parar.

— ¡No quiero volver a ver que si quiera te acerques a ese sable! – PLASS PLASS PLASS – ¡O te juro mi cepillo se tomara un tiempo con tu trasero! – dijo.

Demian se puso tenso. Ángel solo le había dado un par de cepillazos en el pasado, y había sido sobre sus calzoncillos, pero aun así había dolido mucho. As que no quería ni imaginarse como seria ser castigado con ese _instrumento de tortura_ , sobre su trasero desnudo. — ¡Nooo! ¡Lo juroooo! ¡No la tocare de nuevoo!

— Más te vale, hijo. Más te vale.

Y Ángel se concentro en darle las últimas diez nalgadas. Serian cinco en cada nalga, con fuerza moderada para su resistencia sobrenatural.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Ángel dejo de azotar el trasero del chico, y deposito su mano sobre su espalda, para masajearlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Demian no estaba llorando, pero aun así, Ángel sabia que reconfortarlo era importante.

— Esta bien, hijo. Ya puedes levantarte. – dijo Ángel, y lo ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en posición erguida. Demian subió su ropa con un rápido movimiento, pero dejo una mano bajo sus calzoncillos. Para consolar a su pobre trasero adolorido. Con la otra se limpio las pocas lágrimas que escurrían bajos sus ojos.

— Snif Snif. Lo siento.

— Lo sé, y ya fuiste castigado por eso. – dijo Ángel, se levanto de la silla y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. – No me gusta tener que hacer esto, Demian. Pero conoces las reglas. Así que por favor, que sea la última vez.

— Si, lo prometo papá. – dijo Demian, haciendo pucheritos. Ángel lo atrajo un poco hacia él, y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Si quieres sube un rato a tu cuarto a descansar.

— ¿Y el entrenamiento? – pregunto en pánico. Ángel había amenazado ya varias veces con cancelar su sesiones, si seguía tocando las armas de manera irresponsable. De verdad esperaba que no fuese a cumplir su palabra.

— No pasa nada si hoy no lo hacemos. Además, ¿de verdad tienes ganas de que te patee el trasero de nuevo? – pregunto con ironía. Demian negó con la cabeza y se sobo el trasero de vuelta. Negando miserablemente con la cabeza. – Eso pensé, anda para arriba. – y le dio una nalgadita para que avanzara.

— ¡Oye! ¡Que duele! – se quejo Demian.

Ángel no paro de reír hasta que el chico se fue. Entonces, volvió a sentarse en la silla de madera. Derrotado, aquella era la 5ta vez en un mes que tenía que castigar a Demian por romper las reglas. Y en lugar de volverse más fácil, era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que lo hacia se sentía mas y mas difícil llegar hasta el final. Demian no era un mal chico, era uno bueno, solo que a veces parecía tener problemas para recordar indicaciones. Nada que no pasara con otros chicos en el mundo. ¿Pero estaba bien la forma en que lo estaba educando?, esa era una buena pregunta. Que seguro se respondería cuando el chico fuese un hombre adulto, con carácter y madurez para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Ángel suspiro, pensando que al menos Demian no había tenido que enfrentarse a la crueldad sádica de la disciplina de Ángelus. Odiaba recordar aquellos tiempos, pero no podía esconderse y negar que siendo un vampiro desalmado, había tratado a su progenie como todo un dictador. Si, a Ángelus nunca le importo nadie que no fuese el mismo, pero tampoco tuvo ningún problema en reprender a sus súbditos cuando sus estándares de maldad y crueldad no le parecían adecuados. Odiaba tener que recordar el placer que le daba tomar el látigo y azotar a las vampiresas por diversión, o el gato, para azotar a los vampiros que no le hablaban con respeto. De hecho, el mismo Spike se había llevado un par de buenas zurras en sus primeros años como vampiro. Pero nunca nada grave, Spike había sido su placer culpable. Quizás su descendiente más afortunado en cuanto a daño físico se refería. ¿El menos afortunado?. . . bueno, realmente no quería recordarlo. Si perdonarse así mismo por lo de Drusilla parecía imposible, hacerlo por el destino de aquel pobre desdichado seria incluso un pecado. Así que se levanto de la silla y fue a poner la espada que su hijo había tomado en su lugar. Era mejor ocupar la mente en otras cosas, antes que empezar a hacerse preguntas para las que no quería respuestas.

Demian se lanzo sobre la cama para evitar el roce de su trasero con el edredón. Ángel siempre usaba fuerza acelerada para que el sintiera el efecto que un chico normal sentiría con unas nalgadas normales de un padre. Pero aun así, su trasero siempre solía curarse del dolor con un par de horas de descanso. Y por eso estaba agradecido.

Tomo su ordenador y se recostó sobre su estomago para comenzar a navegar. Era viernes por la noche, no había tarea, ni entrenamiento, así que no había nada mejor que hacer que navegar entre los libros electrónicos que tenia guardados el ordenador. Puso algo de música, se puso los auriculares y luego se puso a leer _"Entrevista con el vampiro"_ de _Anne Rice_. El sabía perfectamente que los vampiros de la literatura eran normalmente malinterpretados. Criaturas pintadas como atractivos seres de la noche, que sucumbían con cosas tan absurdas como un collar de ajo. Sabía que en el mundo real, los vampiros no eran así. Ellos eran al menos 100 veces más horrendos y despiadados que en los libros, sus motivaciones nunca eran buenas, y no existían más que dos vampiros en el mundo cuya humanidad permanecía intacta. Y esos eran Ángel, y el otro sujeto del que poco le había hablado _¿Sky?,_ no recordaba mucho el nombre. Pues su padre solo le había dicho que no se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca había dicho el porqué.

Continúo leyendo el libro por un buen rato, deseando poder ver a los vampiros de la forma en que aquella autora podía hacerlo, y no como seres a los que simplemente debía erradicar a la faz de la tierra. Ese era su trabajo, aun que los adultos no le dejaran hacerlo tanto como en realidad quisiera. A veces se pegunta si su madre, en su capacidad de _caza vampiros,_ se habría llegado a sentir igual de inútil que él en esos momentos. De verdad deseaba que ella estuviera ahí, para guiarlo, pues aun que Ángel era un estupendo entrenador, y un mejor padre, el nunca entendería del todo como era vivir con aquel instinto de salir a las calles para erradicar al mal. Si, Ángel también hacia eso, pero lo hacía como una forma de redimirse por sus crímenes pasadas, mas no era su naturaleza.

Y ese instinto era justo lo que le había metido en problemas esa tarde. Le gustaba la escuela, si, pero le gustaría aun mas poder pasar la mitad del día aprendiendo a usar todas las armas que había en el sótano. Ángel solo le había enseñado a maniobrar las estacas, los remos, y la ballesta, aun que nunca le había dejado tocar una flecha, de hecho, nada que tuviera algún filo (como el sable). Eso le molestaba bastante, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a Ángel sin terminar. . . bueno, en una posición incómoda.

La música de interrumpió un segundo por un tintineo correspondiente a las notificaciones del correo. Demian no solía usar mucho el correo, pero cuando lo hacía, era solo para conversar con Rob o Issac. Sus únicos amigos en la escuela. Así que no se sorprendió de que fuese una videollamada de Rob. Y la acepto.

Rob estaba muy cerca de la cámara, pero se podía ver que iba vestido con una camiseta verde sin mangas que resaltaba mucho el color de su cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

— Hey Rob, estaba leyendo algo.

— ¿En viernes? – sonaba impresionado, luego relincho como caballo. – Si que eres un frikie, Dios. . . Los viernes se hicieron para divertirse, no para hacer tarea.

— No es tarea. – Demian siempre se sentía fatal cuando Rob le hablaba de esa forma. Como si fuera su segundo padre o algo así. – Es que me gusta leer. – dijo apenado.

Rob rodo los ojos. – Eso no es sano, Demian. La lectura debe ser solo obligatoria para la escuela, y eso solo en casos donde no puedas encontrar el resumen en línea.

— Jajaja. – Demian no pudo evitar reír. Muchos de los conceptos que Rob tenía sobre el mundo no parecían siquiera posibles en su imaginación. – Pues nuestros padres seguro que no piensan lo mismo.

— Que va, mis padres no leen ni el periódico.

— ¿Alguien lo hace en estos días? – y preguntar aquello le hizo recordar el tiempo en que Ben y el habían vendido periódicos en las calles de Woodstock. Mayormente el trabajo lo hacia su hermano, pues era él quien gritaba por las calles para que les compraran el periódico, mientras el solo cargaba un puñado de ejemplares. Nunca llegaron a vender muchos al día, y la paga no era buena, pero al menos eso les permitió pagar el almuerzo por un tiempo.

Los chicos hablaron entonces sobre lo que Rob hacia, que era jugar un juego en línea sobre guerra. Así que se paso más de 30 minutos diciéndole a Demian lo grandioso que era ese juego, y lo bien que se sentía al ser tan rápido como para matar a todos los soldados enemigos. A Demian le preocupaba un poco escucharlo hablar así de un simple juego, pero sabía que de tener la opción, el seguramente hablaría igual sobre vampiros, monstruos y armas reales. Así que le dejaba ser.

Al menos uno de los podía ser feliz con sus gustos.

Entonces Ángel se aproximo a la habitación, hablando en voz alta. — Campeón, voy a salir a patrullar un rato, quieres. . . – pero se quedo callado en cuanto vio que Demian le miraba estupefacto. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la pantalla del ordenador y vio a Rob, que abruptamente se había quedado callado. – Oup, no quise interrumpir. – dijo, realmente estaba agradecido de su buen uso de las palabras. De haber dicho cacería antes, se habrían metido en un verdadero problema.

— No te preocupes papá, yo, uh. . . ya casi terminábamos. – y miro a Rob, buscando ayuda. Desconecto los auriculares para que Ángel le oyera.

— Sí, señor Galway. Ya nos estábamos despidiendo. – realmente no sabía si está haciendo bien en mentir, él quería seguir charlando con Demian, pero como siempre, el chico parecía estar a las ordenes y disposición de su padre. A veces era raro.

— Saluda a tus padres de mi parte, Rob.

— Sí, señor. Lo hare.

— Bien, te veo abajo hijo.

— Sí, papá. Ya voy. – respondió Demian, aun que Ángel ya se había marchado de la habitación. Entonces regreso la vista a la pantalla del ordenador. – Lo siento amigo, tengo que irme. ¿Me cuentas más mañana?

— ¿Siquiera vas a conectarte? – Rob sonaba molesto, decepcionado quizás. Y Demian no entendía muy bien el porqué, pues Rob era el tipo más popular de la escuela, y seguro que tenia cientos de mejores personas con las que hablar.

— Lo hare, en la tarde. Lo hare.

— Vale, te estaré esperando. – Rob ya sonaba mas esperanzado. – Ahora ve a hacer. . . _Eso_ , que tengas que hacer con tu padre.

— Vale, no te desveles mucho con el juego.

— Si papá – dijo lleno de ironía, y la transmisión finalizo.

Demian programa su libro electrónico para que la próxima vez que lo abriera, lo hiciera en la página donde se había quedado. Lo apago, se puso su chaqueta negra y bajo corriendo a la primera planta de la casa. Donde Ángel ya estaba preparando unas estacas y su hacha para salir a patrullar las calles de la ciudad.

— ¿Puedo tomar una? – pregunto Demian.

Ángel, que estaba limpiando la hoja del hacha giro a verlo y asintió. – Guárdala bien en tu chaqueta. Recuerda. . .

Demian le interrumpió. — _Que siempre debo tenerla bien guardada, pero a la mano._ Lo sé papá, no soy idiota.

— Nunca pensaría eso, hijo. Solo es una precaución.

— Ya claro, precaución. – murmuro con ironía.

Ángel no tenía más ganas de continuar peleando con el chico por ese día, así que dejo pasar ese comentario.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos esta vez?

— Patrullaremos cerca del cementerio. Adrian dice que ha habido reportes de disturbios cerca de ahí.

— ¿El cementerio?, nunca me has llevado ahí. – Demian sonaba impresionado.

— Oye, si quieres quedarte. . .

— No, no. Claro que quiero ir, es solo que. . .

Ángel sonrió para sus adentros. Eran pocas las veces en que Demian demostraba ser un chico normal, con los mismos temores que cualquier persona.

— Está bien si no quieres ir Demian, está bien si tienes miedo.

— ¡No tengo miedo! – le grito, pero una mirada del vampiro fue suficiente para advertirle que bajara el tono de su voz. – Es solo que. . . es el cementerio, la última vez que estuve ahí, pues. . . los vampiros secuestraron a mi hermano. – dijo sin quitar la vista de sus zapatos. Aquel era un tema del que a pesar de los meses, no le gustaba para nada tocar. Ángel se sintió como un completo tonto por no haber pensando en eso antes. Pero en su defensa, Demian nunca había mostrado ningún problema con las circunstancias de su nueva vida. De haber sido así, no la habría aceptado en primer lugar.

Se le acerco y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. – No tienes que tener miedo de ese lugar, yo estaré contigo y no dejare que nada te pase. – aseguro. Luego repensó sus palabras, buscando en el lado paternal y no en el de guerrero, que vivía en su interior. – Aun que de verdad, si no te sientes bien con esto, preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

Demian lo considero un momento.

— No, yo. . . tengo que enfrentarlo algún día, ¿cierto?

— Supongo. – Ángel no estaba del todo cómodo con su decisión, de verdad se sentía estúpido por no haber pensado en ello antes. De haber sido así, seguro se habría podido inventar alguna excusa para salir de casa sin el chico. – Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser hoy, puedes esperar a, no sé. . . a que seas algo mayor.

— Ya tengo 15 años, creo que. . .

— Aun tienes 14. – Ángel le recordó. Nunca podía dejar de hacerlo, ese chico parecía querer crecer demasiado rápido, y él no quería eso. Quería darle una adolescencia larga y normal, una que pudiera compensar la maldad de su niñez.

Demian rodo los ojos. – Bueno casi 15, y creo que ya soy suficientemente grande para enfrentar los problemas.

Ángel quería estar orgulloso de que su chico estuviese convirtiéndose en todo un jovencito responsable y valiente. Pero cuando se trataba de cosas oscuras como brujas, demonios, o cualquier cosa oscura, esas cualidades no eran algo tan loable. Si no algo. . . _peligrosas_. Suspiro derrotado, conocía bastante bien al chico como para saber que una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza, nunca se olvidaba. Así que sería mejor tenerlo bajo su vigilancia, antes de que decidiera superar el asunto por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

— Sip

Ángel esperaba escuchar otra respuesta, pero ahora no tendría otra opción más que llevarlo. Guardo las cosas cuidadosamente en sus bolsillos, y se fueron.

Algo le decía que sería una larga noche.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

La ciudad tenía cinco panteones en total, pero el cementerio del norte era el más concurrido. No solo por la facilidad que las personas tenían para llegar a él, si no también por los precios que manejaban. Digamos que si algún familiar sufría de algún imprevisto, y uno no tenía dinero suficiente para darle una lujosa sepultura, el cementerio del norte era el lugar adecuado al que ir. No era un sitio muy bonito, ni tampoco muy complicado de entender. El terreno era prácticamente un jardín un poco seco, donde las lapidas estaban acomodadas en filas sobre la tierra. Algunas tenían flores, y otras yacían más solitarias que los caminos del condenado Chernóbil. Ángel y Demian estuvieron caminando entre todas ellas por un buen rato. El chico lo encontraba interesante, ya que ver todos esos nombres y fechas, e imaginarse el tiempo que llevarían ahí o el tiempo cuando estaban vivos, era una infinita fuente para su imaginación. Ángel, sin embargo, lo encontraba un tanto irrespetuoso. El odiaba que las tumbas estuvieran bajo tierra, y no en gavetas, pues caminar por ahí, era casi como estar caminando sobre los muertos. _Irrespetuoso._

Demian se tropezó con una piedra grande, pero solo dio un traspunte y se apoyo del brazo de su padre para evitar caer. – Cuidado. – le dijo Ángel.

— Es que esta oscuro, no todos tenemos visión de vampiro ¿sabes?

Ángel puso los ojos, de verdad que a ese chico le gustaba complicarse la existencia con cosas tan pequeñas. Se metió la mano en la chaqueta, saco una linterna pequeña y se la entrego. – Pudiste habérmela dicho desde que llegamos.

— Pensé que una linterna llamaría la atención de. . . bueno, lo que sea que estemos buscando por aquí. – dijo, pero encendió la luz y la apunto bajo sus pies para alumbrar el camino en el que iba.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si hubiera algo aquí, seguro notaria primero tu olor antes que la linterna.

— ¿Mi olor? ¿Tu, estas. . . oliéndome? – estaba incomodo con eso.

— Si. – Ángel tampoco estaba cómodo en admitirlo, pero era necesario. – Tu olor es más fuerte que el de los humanos, ya te lo había dicho. Es como miel para las abejas.

— Genial. Soy una paleta de dulce para los vampiros. – dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo.

— Lo serias si no estuvieras conmigo.

Demian se detuvo. — ¿De qué hablas?

Ángel se encogió de hombros. – Mi hedor es más fuerte que el tuyo. Un vampiro tendría que concentrarse mucho para sentir el tuyo antes que el mío.

— Ah, ¿y tú a que hueles?

Ángel torció una mueca, ¿de verdad se lo estaba preguntando?

– Demian, esas cosas no se preguntan. Es de mala educación.

— ¿De mala educación?, ¿ósea que tu si puedes saber exactamente como huelo, pero yo no puedo saber sobre ti? – estaba flipando.

— Exacto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!

— Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero es lo que hay.

— Grr. – Demian odiaba cuando Ángel le hablaba con frases hechas, pues era como estar de vuelta con su padre adoptivo, el padre Kieran, en la misa de domingo. Siempre escuchando sermones de cómo era la vida. ¿Por qué los adultos no podían dejar que él lo descubriera por sí mismo? ¿Era mucho pedir? – De todos modos no creo que huelas a rosas precisamente. – murmuro para sí mismo. Pero Ángel lo escucho, como siempre.

— Oye, eso fue grosero. – le dijo, con completa cara de ofendido.

Demian se encogió de hombros.

– Caray, era una broma. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

— Claro, una broma. – dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo. Lo último que quería era empezar a reñirlo ahí, en medio de un lugar que en cualquier momento podría tornarse peligroso. – Pues ve dejándola las bromas de lado, si no quieres que yo te regrese una cuando lleguemos a casa. – dijo, una advertencia nunca estaba de mas.

Demian decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

– No entiendo porque extrañas esto. . .

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Ángel de verdad no le entendía.

Demian alumbro una lapida que estaba rota, y busco algún rastro de la causa. Pero no había nada más que insectos sobre ella. Eso le dio algo de asco. Pensar que en algún momento todas las personas terminarían en un lugar así no era agradable. – Si, no puedo entender porque extrañas patrullar en estos lugares. Son tan. . . tristes.

— Bueno, mis amigos y yo casi nunca íbamos a los cementerios. Las calles de Los Ángeles nos mantenían bastante ocupados de por sí, pero. . . – una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro al recordar los viejos tiempos. Tiempos incluso anteriores a su tiempo en L.A. Cuando su vida entera era prácticamente pasear entre los cementerios con Buffy, vigilar a los vampiros nuevos de Sunnydale y darles muerte _._ – Antes solía hacer esto mismo con mi novia todo el tiempo, era divertido. – dijo sin dar más detalles.

Demian rodo los ojos, a veces era exasperante que Ángel encontrara la forma de volver a hablarle de aquella chica, y que otras veces, ni siquiera quisiera mencionarla. Era demasiado complicado. – Claro, tú y tú chica solos en un cementerio. ¿Cómo no podría eso ser algo divertido? – dijo con una peculiar sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Ángel sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Y le dio una colleja en respuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Eso porque? – Demian se llevo la mano a la nuca.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre los bromas?

— No es una broma, enserio vas a decirme que tu novia y tu nunca. . .

— Demian, ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase. – le advirtió. Aun que lejos de parecer enfadado, parecía avergonzado. Y lo estaba, pues hablar de cosas privadas e intimas en voz alta no era algo que encontrara correcto. Y quizás nunca, en toda su existencia lo haría.

— Pff, que aguafiestas. – murmuro, Ángel estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. E iba a darle otra pequeña advertencia de mejorar su conducta, cuando noto algo peculiar, a unos metros de ellos.

— Shsh – le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera callado y tiro de su brazo hacia abajo, para ocultarse detrás de una tumba.

— ¿Qué?

— Shsh – y ahora le indico con los dedos que mirara hacia adelante. Hacia una lapida, cuya tierra estaba removiéndose, y unas manos comenzaban a tomar forma.

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Demian, susurrando esta vez.

— Un vampiro, un recién nacido.

Demian se quedo mirando como el cuerpo del vampiro comenzaba a emerger de la tierra. Casi dio un brinco de susto al ver como los huesos de su columna se removían para caber entre el agujero de la tierra y luego se expandían de vuelta a la normalidad.

— Fascinante. — murmuro perdido, aquel era el primer vampiro que veía emerger de la tierra. Y aun que Ángel le había contado ya sobre lo trágico de la escena, sus palabras se habían quedado cortas a lo que era en realidad.

Ángel le dedico una mirada de preocupación, a veces el concepto de la palabra _Fascinante_ en ese chico, parecía estar distorsionado. – Quédate aquí. – y se levanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? – Demian seguía susurrando.

— A encargarme de él.

Demian se levanto también. — ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que termine de salir de su propia tumba? – dijo con tanta incredulidad, que dejo ver a su padre la compasión interna que sentía por aquellas criaturas.

— Demian, el no es un hombre. Puede poseer el cuerpo, pero el dueño no está ahí dentro. Créeme, esto es lo mejor. – y sin escuchar una palabra más, Ángel se aproximo a la criatura. Tiro de ella para sacarla de la tierra y la arrojo al suelo. La criatura rugió como un animal salvaje, se levanto para atacarle, pero el se movió rápido y le clavo la estaca en el corazón. La criatura se quedo petrificada un momento, vio la estaca en su pecho y entonces exploto en un montón de polvo.

Demian siempre se maravillaba de ver a un vampiro morir. Pues la forma en que lo hacían era como ver magia verdadera. Un momento es carne y al otro puff, se convertían en nada. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión sintió algo diferente. Ese pobre hombre debía de tener menos de 24 horas de haber muerto, y ahora no habría cuerpo al que su familia pudiera irle a llorar jamás. Todo porque un demonio se había metido en el.

 _Malditos demonios. Los odiaba._

— ¿Demian? – pregunto Ángel por segunda vez, la mirada perdida del chico era demasiado evidente como para no preocuparse.

– Ya voy. – murmuro el chico, sin siquiera verlo a la cara. Eso hizo que Ángel se sintiera confundido, ¿ahora el chico se enfadaría por matar vampiros? ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces como harían a su relación funcionar?

Caminaron unos metros más, Ángel estaba usando sus poderes para tratar de sentir alguna presencia maligna y así estar listo antes de que les atacaran. Pero no había nada, solo absoluta tranquilidad. Y eso se debía en parte a lo que Demian acababa de alumbrar con la linterna.

— Ángel, mira. – le dijo, el vampiro giro rápido y contemplo lo que la linterna alumbraba. 3 tumbas mas tenían la tierra removida, lo que indicaba que hacía poco tiempo que 3 vampiros nuevos habían emergido de ellas. Ángel extendió sus poderes lo más que pudo, pero no parecía haber nada en el cementerio. Lo que era muy raro, pues los recién nacidos nunca abandonaban el lugar de su nacimiento, no a menos que su creador fuese a recogerlos a sus tumbas. Lo que prácticamente ningún vampiro hacia, no a menos que hubiera un propósito bien elaborado detrás de las transformaciones.

Ángel se acerco a las lapidas abiertas para buscar más pistas. Las primeras dos pertenecían a dos hombres que habían perdido la vida el día anterior, y que compartían casi la misma edad (33—34 años) Pero la tercera era diferente, aquella pertenecía a una mujer que había muerto a la edad de 60 años. Pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo.

— Debe ser un error. – murmuro.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto Demian por detrás.

— Esta mujer murió hace 20 años. No veo porque algún vampiro querría. . . – de repente se quedo callado. El primer nombre de la lapida – _Primrose_. — no era un nombre común en los estados unidos, pero si era uno bastante marcado en su pasado. Su mente regreso momentáneamente a ese entonces, y casi pudo volver a escuchar los gritos de la pobre _Lady Primrose_ en su cabeza. Casi pudo volver a verla morir frente a sus ojos, y casi, por un segundo, recordó el sentimiento que su muerte había provocado en Ángelus. _La dicha._ Y eso lo hizo sentir apenado, pues por mucho que intentara olvidarlo, jamás podría dejar atrás a Ángelus, no realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Demian al ver la reacción agria que Ángel había tenido ante aquella lapida. Era como si de pronto se hubiese congelado en el tiempo. Salto sobre una tumba para llegar a él, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Preocupado. — ¿Papá?

El calor de la mano del chico sobre su hombro hizo que Ángel regresara a la cordura. Le apretó la mano con la suya y se levanto. – Estoy bien, solo trataba de. . . – tuvo que pensar en una mentira, pues no quería que Demian cargara con la culpa de sus decisiones pasadas también. – Encontrar algún rastro con mis poderes, pero no hay nada aquí.

— ¿Y entonces qué haremos?

Ángel suspiro.

— Daremos una vuelta más, y si no encontramos nada, nos iremos a casa.

Y Ángel empezó a caminar. Demian tras de él.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Así sin más?

— ¿Tienes una mejor sugerencia?

— Uh, si. – dijo, con el tonito de que Ángel era un completo idiota. – Podríamos usar tu súper olfato de vampiro para buscar el rastro de esos vampiros, e ir a por ellos. Daa

Ángel se paró en seco, con las manos en la cintura. – Primero que nada, sabes muy bien no puedo utilizar mi olfato aquí. Porque por si lo has olvidado, estamos rodeados de cadáveres, y si lo intentara solo lograría tener la peor experiencia de mi vida. Y segundo, vas dejando ese tonito conmigo joven. Llevas toda la noche tentando tu suerte, y créeme que estoy a muy poco de recordarle a tu trasero lo que es el respeto. ¿He sido claro?

— Solo estaba bromeando, papá. No tienes que ponerte tan pesado. – dijo el chico en su defensa, pero Ángel no lo tomo demasiado bien, y se llevo las manos a la cintura. En su pose de papá serio.

— ¿Disculpa?

Demian puso los ojos en blanco, Ángel estaba de un humor de perros aquel día, y aun que en otras circunstancias le encantaría llevarlo al límite de ello, en ese momento no podría. No cuando su trasero aun resentía las consecuencias de su _charla_ matutina.

— Lo siento, ¿sí? – dijo a regañadientes. – No quise ser grosero, es que. . . Esto es aburrido, pensé que mataríamos a mas vampiros y no solo a ese recién nacido que arrancaste de la tierra.

Ángel no estaba para nada complacido con la actitud del chico, no es que fuese un papá muy estricto ni nada de eso, pero en lo que respecta al respeto, el siempre esperaba lo mejor de su chico, no esos malos tonos y caras que le estaba dirigiendo. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera acabar con ello de raíz, en ese momento debía aceptar que el chico se estaba disculpando, a su manera, pero lo estaba haciendo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — dijo ya más relajado. – Pero como te he dicho muchas veces, la cacería no es algo que podamos planear, es algo. . .

— Que pasa sin poder prever. – agrego Demian, Ángel lo había dicho demasiadas veces ya como para que no se hubiese hecho a la idea. – Lo sé, pero a veces me gustaría que ellos vinieran a mí, para poder acabarlos.

Escuchar aquello salir de la boca de su hijo, fue como ver el color del semáforo encenderse en rojo. Ángel no había olvidado lo que uno de los vampiros antiguos le había dicho. Que el instinto de Demian para matar vampiros se haría tan grande que llegaría el día en que no podría pensar en nada más que asesinar. El había estado muy al pendiente de eso, tratando de encontrar algún cambio abrupto en el comportamiento del chico, pero hasta ese instante, no había encontrado nada.

— ¿Así es como te sientes? ¿Eh? — pregunto descolocado.

Demian asintió y se sentó lentamente en el borde de una gruesa lapida. – Tampoco es que me la pase pensando en ello todo el tiempo, pero a veces me siento como basura por no hacer lo que supone que debería. . .

Ángel se paso una mano por el rostro, sin saber que responder a aquello. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría sonar equivocada o confusa para el chico. Así que decidió no hablar mucho, si no todo lo contrario, escuchar. — ¿Y qué es lo que crees que deberías de estar haciendo? – pregunto, aproximándose a la lapida y poniéndose en cuclillas para verle.

Demian se encogió de hombros.

— Cazar, se supone que eso hacen las caza vampiros como mi madre ¿no? – pregunto

Ángel no puedo evitar sonreír, el chico no estaba desarrollando un ansia mística para el asesinato, si no una confusión muy propia de su edad, claro combinada con el peso de vivir en el mundo sobrenatural, pero al final del día era una prueba más de que seguía siendo un niño mas en el mundo.

— Bueno, yo no conocí a tu madre pero conocí a dos cazadoras. – Demian levanto la vista al escuchar aquello, Ángel siempre hablaba de la cazadora con la que sostuvo un amorío, pero nunca había hablado de ninguna otra. – Y ninguna de la dos se definió nunca por la cantidad de vampiros que asesino, ambas encontraron una forma tener una vida normal, Buffy incluso fue a la universidad. – dijo, omitiendo por completo que mientras el amor de su vida aprendía una carrera profesional, la otra cazadora estuvo en prisión por el asesinato de varios hombres. Demian era demasiado joven para entender cosas como aquellas, solo tenía que saber que Faith también tuvo una vida fuera de ser una cazadora. – Mi punto es, que no porque seas un cazador significa que tu vida sea perseguir y matar monstruos las 24 horas del día.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ángel volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro, a veces hablar con Demian era como hablar con un niño pequeño que comenzaba a comprender el mundo en que vivía. – Porque no es natural, hijo no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo haciéndolo. Tienes derecho a una vida, a tener amigos, a ver una película, ir a la escuela. . . Tienes derecho a hacer todas esas cosas, incluso tienes el derecho a no cazar si no quieres.

Demian abrió mucho más los ojos. – Pero. . . tener la capacidad de ayudar a las personas y no hacerlo. . . Seria egoísta.

Ángel sonrió muy complacido con su respuesta, y le acaricio el brazo con ternura. — Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes?— le dijo. No quería cambiar tan abruptamente de conversación, pero en ese momento encontró necesario el hacerle saber su sentir al chico. – Pero quiero que entiendas, que no tienes porque cargar con el peso del mundo entero sobre tus hombros. No eres el único cazador que existe, hay adultos ahí fuera que están tratando de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. . . Tu eres un niño todavía y no es tu responsabilidad hacerlo solo ¿entiendes?

Demian asintió, a veces sentía que Ángel solo se la pasaba dándole sermones, pero era en momentos como ese, que realmente apreciaba cuando sabio era su padre en realidad. – Entiendo, aun que. . . No creo que todas esas cazadoras en el mundo tengan a un papá tan bueno como tú de su lado. – dijo.

Ángel extendió una sonrisa, y Demian también. Era increíble la forma en que los dos se transformaban estando juntos, Ángel le daba valor a Demian, y Demian le daba calidez humana a él. Una forma perfecta de complementarse.

Ángel se levanto de nuevo. — Vamos, ¿Quieres cenar hamburguesas? – ofreció.

Demian se levanto de la cripta en la que estaba sentado, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pues quizás no había sido buena idea sentarse en algo duro cuando su piel seguía tan sensible.

— ¿Hamburguesas? – pregunto, con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión. Normalmente Ángel nunca le permitía comer nada de comida basura (como él le llamaba) durante las cenas, solo en los almuerzos y contados.

Ángel pasó un brazo tras sus hombros, abrazándole un segundo antes de hacerle caminar de nuevo. – Es fin de semana, creo que podemos hacer una excepción por esta noche. . .

Así que empezaron a caminar entre las tumbas, Ángel se había asegurado con sus poderes de percepción, de que ningún otro vampiro con el que tuvieran acabar, estuviera por ahí. Sin embargo sus poderes no habían sido capaces de detectar al intruso que irónicamente se ocultaba tras una enorme figura desquebrajada de un Ángel.

Se trataba de un hombre muy alto y corpulento, con el cabello rubio finamente recortado. Los dedos de su mano izquierda no dejaban de dar vueltas sobre la pequeña pero reluciente esmeralda que yacía en la cubierta del anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo índice de la mano contraria. Aun no podía dar crédito que algo tan pequeño e insignificante para la vista, fuese algo tan ´poderoso como para mantenerle oculto de los poderes de alguien tan fuerte como el vampiro que le arrebato todo. Aquel al que siempre conociera como el _rostro Angelical. Ángelus._

Dio unos pasos para salir de las sombras y ser iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Su piel era pálida, y su impecable traje de algodón de Pima no parecía ser lo suficientemente caliente como para usarlo en una fría noche como aquella. Por supuesto que eso habría sido un problema de haberse tratado de un humano. Pero él no era uno de ellos, había dejado de serlo hacia demasiados años ya.

El dueto se perdió de su vista, pero aun que no podía verlos, aun podía sentirlos. Ambos irradiaban un poder abrazador y desconocido, pero eso no le importaba o asustaba, había vivido demasiados años en esta tierra como para haber aprendido a alejarse de la banalidad que representaba el miedo en los humanos. Así que para él, jamás volvería a ver nada que pudiera causarle temor, jamás. Solo había un propósito para su existencia, y finalmente estaba muy cerca de cumplirlo.

Dirigió una fría mirada al espacio por el que Ángelus y el mocoso desaparecieron, y entonces se dio la vuelta. Internándose en la oscuridad.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido de la campana del final del día era tan fuerte, que incluso Ángel podía escucharlo cada día desde el asiento de su auto. Y aun que no lo hiciera, podría saber el segundo exacto en que las clases terminaran, gracias a que de alguna manera, grupos de chicos traspasaban las puertas de la entrada al segundo siguiente del sonido de la campana. Era como si todos ellos estuvieran ya detrás de la puerta, con sus cosas guardadas y esperando solo el sonido para salir corriendo, como si aquella no fuese una instalación educativa, si no una especie de prisión o algo así. Eso era algo que jamás entendería, pues si en su infancia hubiesen existido las oportunidades que esos niños tenían en estos días, estar en la escuela habría sido toda una bendición.

Ese día, para sorpresa de Ángel, el grupo de chicos que salieron primero de la institución estuvo encabezado por Demian y sus dos amigos. Ángel no los conocía mucho, solo por lo poco que su propio hijo le había contado de ellos, cosas como que la familia de Rob no tenía dinero y el asistía al colegio gracias a una beca y a muchos esfuerzos de su padre, que trabajaba como obrero en Middletown. O por cosas que Adrian le contaba, como que el caso de Rob era todo lo contrario, que sus padres eran de las familias más ricas y despreocupadas del condado de Shenandoah y sobre sus fiestas legendarias para ricos, que casi siempre requerían de supervisión "especial" de sus oficiales. Como fuese, Ángel no juzgaba a ninguno de esos chicos, simplemente estaba agradecido de que hubiesen acogido a su hijo bajo su amistad. Esa era la clase de normalidad que Demian necesitaba en su vida, luego de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Nos vemos! – escucho a Demian decir a varios chicos antes de entrar en la parte trasera del automóvil. – Hola, papá.

— Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Excelente. – dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que Ángel se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le pregunto.

Demian termino de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, una norma que Ángel había impuesto para cualquier momento que estuviera dentro del auto y respondió. – Un profe me pidió ayuda para preparar sus clases. — declaro.

— ¿De verdad?, eso es fantástico. Seguro se ha dado cuenta de que eres el mejor de la clase.

— No – admitió Demian. – No es por eso, solamente dijo que le agrado y que le vendría bien mi ayuda. Es un profesor nuevo, supongo que le caí bien porque fui el primer chico con el que hablo aquí.

A Ángel no le hacía gracia que Demian se menospreciara de la forma en que lo hacía, había tratado de cambiar ese habito en los últimos meses, pero como lo referente al chico, no estaba resultando ser sencillo. Demian había crecido en un ambiente hostil, un lugar donde no solo careció de lujos y comodidades, si no también de atención, y sobre de todo, de amor. Así que no aun no era fácil para el aceptar que las personas le quisieran, y le vieran como algo más que un simple instrumento. Como fuese, eso sería algo que requeriría de mucho tiempo y atención para compensar.

— Bueno, ¿y en que vas a ayudarle?

— A leer un libro, es de historia.

— Tu favorita.

— Si, es una suerte ¿no crees?

— Mucha. – murmuro Ángel, estaba realmente contento de ver a su hijo asi, feliz por una cosa tan sencilla como era ayudar a un profesor, y no sobre nada que tuviera que ver con homicidios o mutilaciones de vampiros. Le miro una última vez por el espejo retrovisor, como todos los días, Demian ya tenía puestos sus audífonos y escuchaba música. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo simple que eran las cosas ya, pero aun así, no cambiaría su vida por nada jamás. Entonces, empezó a conducir.

Las rutinas diarias no eran demasiado complicadas, excepto los jueves y viernes, que tenían que pasar toda la tarde en la oficina de Ángel, pero el resto de los días, Demian pasaba la mañana y parte de la tarde en la escuela, Ángel lo recogía a la salida siempre y llevaba a casa para almorzar y entrenaban una o dos horas, dependiendo los deberes que el chico tuviera para la escuela, los cuales hacia después del entrenamiento. A veces veían algún programa en la televisión por la noche, partidos de hockey en especial, o se sentaban a leer en la sala, Ángel cosas de autores viejos o de trabajo, y Demian novelas juveniles o sus preferidas, de vampiros. Un gusto que Ángel a veces encontraba demasiado irritante, pues lo último que quería es que Demian pasara demasiado tiempo entre vampiros, fueran ficticios o no. Como fuese, esperaba que aquella tarde su nueva tarea con el profesor de historia lo mantuviese ocupado y sobre todo, distraído de las verdaderas cosas malas que sucedían en el pueblo.

Llegaron a casa, Demian arrojo su mochila en el sofá y se dejo caer sobre él para escuchar su música. Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, ese chico no aprendía, o más bien, siempre pretendía olvidar los buenos modales.

— Demian, por favor baja los zapatos del sofá. – ordeno, a pesar del volumen de la música, sabía muy bien que el chico podía escucharle.

Ahora fue Demian quien puso los ojos en blanco, y tras la finalización de su canción, volvió a tomar una posición sentada en el sofá. — ¿Qué vamos a almorzar? – dijo mientras guardaba el celular y los audífonos en el bolsillo del saco de su uniforme.

— Hay una ensalada de alubias y un sándwich con tu nombre en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Alubias? ¡Puaj! – dijo con una mueca de desprecio total. – Esas mierdas no me gustan, ¿No hay otra cosa?

— ¡Demian! – le llamo la atención. – Te he dicho que no me gusta que uses ese tipo de lenguaje.

Demian se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante. – Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que odio las alubias, ¿Por qué yo si tengo que hacerte caso cuando obviamente tu no me lo haces a mi?

— ¿Disculpa? – pregunto con incredulidad, no se podía creer que el chico le estuviera hablando así. – Jovencito, yo soy el papá aquí, soy el que dice que hacer, no tu ¿recuerdas?

Demian puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y se levanto enfurecido del sofá.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, si te la pasas todo el tiempo recordándomelo.

Ángel abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido. La mayoría de las veces, como aquella, no entendía porque terminaban discutiendo, simplemente lo hacían. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no podía estar dándole la razón y consintiéndole todo a ese muchacho. Ni siquiera si con ello evitaba discusiones.

— Muy bien, entrégame tu teléfono. – dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exigió saber de brazos cruzados.

— Ya que estas cansado de que me pase repitiéndote las cosas, entonces quizás si te castigo puedas aprender y no tenga que hacerlo más. – dijo con un tono tan tranquilo y sin importancia, que daba miedo. – Así que por favor, el teléfono. — moviendo los dedos hábilmente para dar énfasis.

Demian le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, en los cuales Ángel se dio cuenta de cómo se relajaba y daba cuenta de lo verdaderamente tonto que había sido hablarle así. Pero ese pequeño resplandor de arrepentimiento se convirtió en odio en el preciso segundo que depósito el teléfono sobre su palma y emprendió camino hacia las escaleras. Lo próximo que escucho, fue el sonido del portazo de su cuarto.

— ¡Y Cámbiate el uniforme antes de bajar a almorzar!, no quiero tener que volver a lavarlo a las 2 de la mañana. – dijo con el mismo enfado. De verdad no podía comprender porque su hijo siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle perder los nervios con cosas tan insignificantes como una simple ensalada. Si, quizás habría sido fácil decirle al chico que no se la comiera si no le gustaba, que podría prepararle algo más, pero consentirle todo no era algo que un buen padre haría. En especial cuando se trataba de alimentos. El había tratado de establecer una buena dieta para el chico, y había pensando que sería fácil, pues en el pasado Demian no tenía acceso a alimentos todos los días, sin embargo, en la primera semana de la dieta se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Demian no solo había resultado ser de gustos "complicados", si no también un berrinchudo de grandes proporciones, y de no haber sido por un buen par de azotes que le había tenido que dar, el chico se habría pasado casi 2 días sin comer nada en absoluto. Solo esperaba no tener que repetir eso mismo otra vez, no cuando el día pareció ir bastante bien para su chico. Así que se sentó en el sofá, esperando que cuando bajara por esa escalera, estuviese más calmado ya.

Demian se arrojo con fuerza sobre la cama y dio algunos golpecitos con su puño al colchón, odiaba cuando Ángel se ponía en plan del súper padre del año y le castigaba por cualquier tontería. El no tenía la culpa de que las alubias tuviesen un amargo sabor y no le gustaran. Eso seguro era algo que le pasaba a todo mundo, todos tenían platillos que odiaban por cualquier razón, ¿Por qué su padre no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser perfecto en todo y callarse si no le gustaban las alubias o lo que fuera?, simplemente no lo entendía. Y estaba tan enfadado que por eso tomo la decisión de no bajar más, si no podía hacer uso de su derecho a odiar las alubias, entonces haría uso a su derecho de no tener hambre.

Se quito los zapatos y les arrojo a lados contrarios de la habitación, luego se levanto para hacer lo mismo con el resto del uniforme. Se quito el saco y lo convirtió en una pelota entre sus manos, si algo le molestaría a Ángel, seguro seria tener que volver a plancharle la ropa para el otro día, un castigo que se tenía más que merecido.

Luego de una larga espera y deliberada, Ángel termino por enfadarse y decidió subir a la habitación del chico para ver el porqué de su demora, aun que francamente estaba seguro de que no había ninguna otra razón mas que otra pataleta.

—Demian, baja ahora mismo a almorzar. – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Demian, que se había puesto ya a hacer los deberes, levanto la vista de su libreta y entorno los ojos. Había tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

— No tengo hambre, muchas gracias. – dijo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ángel pudiese escucharlo, y lo hizo.

Ángel negó con la cabeza, sin saber si estar enfadado, o entretenido con la forma tan inmadura en que el chico tomaba las cosas. — Demian, no vamos a hacer esto de nuevo ¿ok?, abre la puerta y baja a la cocina. No voy a volver a repetirlo. – dijo con el tono de enojo que Demian conocía muy bien ya. El tono que utilizaba siempre que estaba a punto de darle algo más que un simple tiempo fuera.

Arrojo la libreta en la cama y se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta y hacerle frente.

— No tengo hambre, ¿Por qué es un problema para ti?

– Primero, cuida tu tono conmigo jovencito. Y segundo, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso sobre la alimentación en esta casa.

— Si, a veces creo que piensas que soy un puto conejo y no una persona.

Ángel, se cruzo de brazos y su mirada paso de la seriedad al enfurecimiento. — ¡Es suficiente! – le grito, podía pasarle por alto las caras y quizás hasta el mal tono, pero las malas palabras jamás. – Si no quieres comer, bien. No lo hagas, pero tampoco habrá cena ni entrenamiento para ti hoy. Te quedas castigado en tu cuarto el resto del día.

Demian frunció el ceño — Bien. – murmuro entre dientes.

— Bien. – dijo Ángel con el mismo enfado y se fue, por una vez no iba a soltarse a discutir con ese mocoso. Si no quería comer, entonces le daría gusto.

Demian dio un portazo y volvió a soltar su pataleta contra su propia cama, tomo uno de los cojines y le dio un par de puñetazos. Ángel tenía una habilidad para hacerle enfadar con sus estúpidos castigos. ¿Sin cena?, bien, ya había pasado antes días sin comer, ¿no entrenar?, bien, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con palos de madera y tontos ejercicios de calentamiento. Luego de unos minutos de descargar su rabia adolescente con su edredón y cojines, finalmente se calmo, termino de hacer su tarea de biología y pudo concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Saco el libro del profesor Grey, y tras recostarse cómodamente y calentito en su cama, procedió a abrirlo.

Retiro el viejo cordón que servía como seguro de las pastas y entonces lo abrió con sumo cuidado de no romperlo. Pues paginas tan viejas como aquellas debían de ser tratadas con un cuidado muy especial, eso Adrian se lo había enseñado muy bien. Las páginas del libro eran amarillas y arrugadas, y olían a una fragancia de antigüedad que era francamente abrazadora. Demian busco en sus primeras hojas a por un titulo de aquella obra, pero no había ninguno, desde la primera hoja todo lo que se podía leer eran fechas y pequeños párrafos escritos con una letra cursiva que era un poco confusa de entender. No era un libro, era un diario. Demian había visto muchos como ese ya, si, Adrian tenía una colección de Diarios de vigilantes que él había podido leer un par de veces antes. Algunos incluso más viejos y maltratados que ese que tenía en las manos. Hojeo el diario rápidamente, pensando si debería leer el final (como hacía con cada libro que Ángel le había comprado) antes del inicio, pero algo en su mente le grito que no. Que aquella vez debía conocer al menos quien era el dueño de ese diario, antes de conocer el final. Así que regreso al inicio y comenzó a leer. . .

01 de junio de 1889

Desde que era una niña pequeña, soñé con tener una boda de ensueño. Con un vestido hermoso, como el que mi madre uso en su propia boda. Uno con al menos 5 holanes diferentes que se extendieran a cada lado de mi cuerpo en una hermosa danza de telas. Con un banquete lleno de los manjares más codiciados de toda Europa y una celebración de sociedad que durara al menos una semana entera. . . Ese era mi sueño, pero renuncie a el por el más puro de todos. Amor.

Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, supe que él era el indicado. No solo por sus finos modales como caballero o su valentía al rescatarme de aquel salvaje paseo en caballo, si no por la forma tan maravillosa de ver la vida. El ve la magia del conocimiento de la historia en todo lo que nos rodea y cuando habla de ella. . . Es como escuchar una hermosa poesía.

Mi madre dice que él es un hombre único, y que soy muy afortunada de que me entregara su amor y su corazón. Aun que estoy fiablemente segura de que en realidad se refiere a su dinero y status como Lord de Greystoke. Se lo que nuestros vecinos dicen a mi espalda, cosas horrendas y atroces como que me case con el por su nombre, o que mi padre arreglo nuestro matrimonio por dinero, pero no es así. Nos amamos, lo hicimos desde el momento fiel en que nos conocimos y será así, por la eternidad.

 _03 de junio de 1889_

 _Iremos a Londres para pasar nuestra luna de miel, Alastair dice que no puede esperar a que tengamos un bebe y pueda mostrarle el mundo. Yo no estoy segura de cuando pasara, pero si estoy segura de que será el padre más amoroso y leal que su preciada historia haya conocido._

 _13 de julio de 1889_

 _El amor es anterior a la vida posterior a la muerte inicio de la creación, y el soplo de respiración. . ._

 _29 de Julio de 1889_

 _Mi querido esposo tiene la ilusión de hacer crecer nuestro hogar, y sin pensarlo más, tomo un mazo y con sus propias manos se dedico a tirar uno de los muros de nuestra pequeña finca. Le he dicho que sería más fácil comprar una casa nueva, que nuestros sirvientes estarían complacidos con arreglar y encargarse del cuidado de una mansión. Pero el dice que no, ama demasiado vivir en esta casa, con el bosque y los jardines demasiado cerca. Ama vivir rodeado por la naturaleza y la libertad y yo no podría quitarle eso jamás, aun cuando tema por nuestra seguridad ahora que el muro no está._

 _Greystoke no es un lugar tan seguro como parece. . ._

 _12 de agosto de 1889_

 _Pasamos la tarde con amigos en el jardín, es la primera visita que recibimos como un matrimonio y se sintió realmente bien. Ya no soy la hija de Elder Titov, ahora soy Lady Eilidith de Greystoke, una verdadera dama de la sociedad y ahora me tratan y hablan como tal. Aun cuando lo único de lo que Lord Smith hablo mientras tomábamos el té, fue sobre las terribles y atroces muertes que han estado sucediendo en todo Cumbria. El dijo conocer a una de las ultimas victimas, si, una mujerzuela de alguna taberna cercana cuyo cuerpo ha sido encontrado en condiciones horrorosas. . . Hablar de ello me pone intranquila, pues ¿Qué demonio atroz andará suelto en nuestras calles?_

Demian parpadeo un par de veces al ver la palabra "Demonio" escrita en aquel texto, e inmediatamente su mente comenzó a preguntarse de si en realidad se trataría de un demonio o de un simple asesino serial. Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo, así que seguiría leyendo hasta lograrlo.

Alastair se dirigió a los límites del pueblo, la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a penas caer sobre el cielo de Woodstock, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que todos ellos pudieran salir a su encuentro. Se abrió paso por un amplio callejón que yacía entre una carnicería y un establecimiento para hacer tatuajes, alerta, buscando con cada fibra de sus sentidos algún movimiento y finalmente lo encontró. La sombra pasó rápido frente a su campo de visión, había saltado del tejado y al darse la vuelta, encontró al vampiro arrodillado en el suelo.

— Llegas a tiempo. – dijo con su característica seriedad. El vampiro se levanto del suelo lentamente, se trataba de un chico de 22 años, casi tan alto como el mismo, fuerte y corpulento, con la mirada más profunda que hubiese visto nunca. Su nombre era Daniel, y hasta hacia unos 15 días, era conocido por ser uno de los mejores peleadores de la localidad de Winchester. Pero lo más importante, hasta hace 15 días aun tenia vida.

— La velocidad extra ayuda. – dijo, refiriéndose claramente a la velocidad aumentada que se conseguía al volverse vampiro. – Aun que no es suficiente para hacer de estos pobres bastardos un ejército. No entiendo porque no buscaste a más personas como yo para ser vampiros. . .

— No estoy buscando crear un ejército. . .

— ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido, se había pasado los últimos 15 días entrenando al grupo de idiotas que Alastair había estado recogiendo de los pueblos, y todo ese tiempo pensó que lo hacía para que pelearan las batallas del hombre que les dio una segunda oportunidad, una mejor vida, pero ese no era el caso.

Alastair era demasiado inteligente como para saber qué información y en qué momento se las daba a sus nuevos vampiros. Así que puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y apretó con fuerza. – No necesitas saber eso, tu único trabajo es fortalecer a nuestros nuevos amigos.

— Lo estoy intentado, pero son un caso perdido. Esos mocosos que trajiste de Boyce ni siquiera saben cómo alimentarse todavía. Tuve que cortarle el cuello a una mesera mojigata en el camino para que bebieran.

— ¿Han comido todos? – pregunto, no porque le preocupara si lo hacían o no, si no porque en ese momento iba a necesitar que algunos estuvieran bien alimentados para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan.

— Si, conseguimos llevar a algunas meseras de un bar de pacotilla al sótano y tuvimos nuestra cena.

— Bien, ¿Quién de ellos te parece mejor preparado para salir solo?

— ¿Honestamente?, ninguno. – dijo con cinismo.

Alastair termino de enfadarse y le apretó el cuello con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara. – Esto no es una broma, grandísimo idiota. Te di este regalo y puedo quitártelo igual de fácil ¿entiendes? – rugió.

Daniel se esforzó por responder. — En, entiendo. – dijo ahogado en el agarre del vampiro sobre su garganta. Alastair lo sostuvo un segundo más y luego le dejo caer.

Daniel tocia, pero Alastair ni siquiera le dio un respiro para calmarse. – ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ellos esta más preparado para salir?

— Caleb. . . El chico de Stephens City, el es el indicado. – dijo con miedo, pues era bien cierto que así como Alastair lo había convertido, podría volver a matarlo, y esta vez de forma definitiva.

— Bien, bien. – murmuro complacido, se dio la vuelta y subió el tono. — ¿Caleb?, ven aquí por favor. – dijo, pasaron unos segundos hasta el que el chico salió de las sombras del callejón. El no era tan alto, ni tan corpulento como Daniel pero aun así, debía medir pasados los 1.70 y tenía una buena condición física.

— ¿Si, señor? – pregunto nervioso.

Alastair sonrió. — ¿Señor?, eso es demasiado formal. Somos amigos, chico.

— ¿Lo somos? – Caleb aun estaba perdido. Tenía 12 días de haber sido convertido en vampiro, y aun pensaba que estaba viviendo dentro de una pesadilla y que despertaría en cualquier instante. Aun que, algo muy profundo en su interior le decía que ni siquiera importaba, que debía de vivir y beber tanta sangre como fuese posible, que las posibilidades de la inmortalidad recién iniciaban.

Alastair atrajo su cabeza hasta chocarla con la propia. – Por supuesto, que lo somos.

Caleb sonrió, y asintió.

Alastair le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. – Y los amigos se hacen favores los unos a los otros. Y tú me harás uno esta noche. – le paso una mano por los hombros y empezó a llevarlo fuera del callejón, mientras le contaba en una voz muy baja el resto del plan.

Daniel los vio alejarse, con la seguridad de que nada bueno saldría de ello, y eso le hizo sonreír. Un vampiro menos que alimentar en la tropa, significa más alimento para todos. Se puso de pie, y regreso con el resto de los chicos.

Luego de un tiempo entrenando y meditando en el sótano, Ángel llego a la conclusión de que había sido demasiado duro con Demian. Castigarle sin el teléfono por el resto del día habría sido suficiente, solo tenía que habérselo dicho, y no habría sido necesario quitarle los alimentos por el resto del día. El siempre se prometió que nunca lo haría, pues eso era cruel y sádico, y definitivamente el no quería ser esa clase de padre. Pensó en subir para decirle a Demian que era libre de cenar o incluso hasta subirle el mismo la cena, pero entendió que eso sería dar un mensaje contradictorio sobre su comportamiento. Así que pensó rápidamente en una forma de hacerlo parecer casual.

Ángel subió a la habitación de Demian y sin saber que esperar, llamo a la puerta con el puño. – Demian, ¿puedo pasar?

Demian que se había visto absorto en la lectura del diario de Lady Eilidh, al principio había pensando que sería muy aburrido, que todo el diario tendría el mismo romanticismo de la primera entrada que leyó, pero entre mas fue leyendo, mas se fue dando cuenta de la riqueza de su lectura. Si, la mayoría de las entradas que había leído eran sobre el romance de Lady Eilidh con su esposo, sus paseos a caballo en las tardes de otoño, sus banquetes y cenas familiares, donde la familia de ella les presionaba para darles nietos, sobre cosas tontas como vestidos, guantes, corsets. . . Pero debajo de todas esas cosas que parecían ser importantes, había algo muy valioso. Historia, historia real. Aquel no era un libro de ficción como los que había leído antes, era real, era un diario lleno de cosas que verdaderamente pasaron y que fueron escritas por una mujer que realmente vivió. De ese diario, podría aprender mucho de historia, pues podía leer e imaginar cada detalle con tanta claridad y vividez, que por un momento se sintió realmente en el pasado. De donde no habría salido de no haber sido por el llamado de su puerta.

Se sorprendió mucho de que Ángel estuviese llamando, y sobre todo, de que estuviera hablándole tan calmado como estaba haciéndolo. Dudo por un segundo en lo que debía de responder, parte de él quería gritarle que le dejara en paz, pero la otra no quería más que terminar con ese lio de una vez.

— Pasa. – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Ángel suspiro, aliviado de escucharlo más tranquilo ya, giro el picaporte y entro.

— ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, tratando de sonar como si no hubiese ningún problema entre ellos ya.

Demian cerró el libro y lo puso en su mesita de noche. – Terminaba la tarea, estaba por irme a dormir ya.

— Apenas van a ser las 9. – dijo sorprendido, pues la hora de dormir establecida en días de escuela, eran las 10 de la noche, y Demian siempre había encontrado difícil aceptarlo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, triste.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer aquí, que dormir.

Ángel pensó que ese sería el mejor momento para decirle que había sido muy duro con él, y que lo lamentaba, pero encontró una mejor manera de hacerle pensar que al final se saldría con la suya. – Eso suena bien. – dijo, fingiendo ser severo todavía. – Yo. . . Voy a salir a ayudar a Adrian, serán un par de horas. Así que. . . espero encontrarte dormido cuando vuelva ¿entendido?

— Bien. – dijo Demian, sin muchos ánimos y sin mirarle. Eso hizo que Ángel se sintiera mal, ambos estaban desarrollando un lazo muy profundo en su relación, pero en momentos como ese, le daba miedo de perderlo.

— Ok, ¿necesitas que acomode tu uniforme para la escuela antes de irme? – pregunto.

Los ojos de Demian se abrieron como platos, de pronto, haber arrugado su saco ya no parecía tan buena idea como antes. Estiro su mano hacia el suelo y lo levanto, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de culpabilidad.

— Lo lamento, olvide colgarlo para que no se arrugara.

En otras circunstancias, Ángel se hubiera enfadado mucho con el chico. Ese saco no lucia como algo que dejas tirado accidentalmente y se maltrata, si no como algo con lo que desquitas toda tu frustración y buscar estropear. Sin embargo, no le diría nada al respecto. Habían tenido demasiados problemas ya, como para terminar la noche peleando por un estúpido pedazo de tela.

— No pasa nada, se puede planchar. – dijo, tomo el saco y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente. Una señal indirecta de que ya no estaba enfadado. – Trata de dormirte temprano, y si tienes algún problema solo llámame y volveré.

Demian no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviado por la demostración de afecto que su padre acababa de darle. Y eso hizo que todo su coraje desapareciera por completo. — ¿Papá?

Ángel, que estaba por salir de la habitación, se giro para verlo. Expectante.

— Lamento lo de hace rato, fue una tontería. – dijo en voz baja, pero con tanta convicción que no había dudas de que era verdad. Así que le sonrió.

— Esta bien, hijo. Todo perdonado. – le dijo, y sin darle tiempo de que descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones, se marcho.

Demian asintió, con el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y se dejo caer bruscamente en su colchón. A veces era agobiante tener a un papá con tantas reglas como Ángel, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo cambiaría por nada. Amaba a su padre, y pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo haría. Escucho el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, y entonces salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Se moría de hambre, pensaba que podría aguantarlo pero no, gracias a la estricta dieta de Ángel, su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora exigía los alimentos don desesperación. Vio el almuerzo de aquella tarde aun en la mesa, pero no sería tan tonto como para tomarlo, así que mejor abrió el refrigerador y empezó a tomar un poco de cada charola de sobras que Ángel guardaba. Así, su padre no notaria que había cenado, aun que claro, el contaba que él estuviera esperando que lo hiciera.

 ** _* Disculpen la tardanza amigos, preferí tomarme un tiempo para avanzar debidamente en esta historia y luego volver a actualizar =) A las chicas que han estado comentando en los review, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les continué gustando esta historia._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ángel llamo a Adrian para que se reunieran en el cementerio, pues algo en lo que encontraron la noche del sábado no le había dejado tranquilo. Ese nombre en la lapida de la mujer muerta, las tumbas abiertas. . . Había algo mas ahí, podía sentirlo pero no podía entender el que. Aun no. Luego de esperar unos 15 minutos recargado en la vieja estatua de mármol de un Ángel que resguardaba la cripta de alguna familia rica del condado, Adrian apareció. Llevaba una linterna prendida aluzando su camino, su chaqueta de piel completamente cerrada, y el cabello despeinado debido a las frías ventiscas de la noche.

— Llegas tarde.

— Lo sé, lo sé. El alcalde de Tom Brooks me llamo en persona. Le preocupa que las desapariciones también pasen en su hogar.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Que está siendo paranoico, que ahora que estamos seguros del patrón, debe hacer que sus oficiales estén más alertas. Por un tiempo al menos. – explico, luego se dio cuenta de que algo hacía falta esa noche. — ¿Demian no nos acompañara esta noche?

— No, está en casa. Castigado.

— ¿De nuevo? – Adrian sonó mas sorprendido de lo que hubiera querido, pero aquella era ya como la 4ta vez en el último mes que eso pasaba. Ni siquiera el siendo joven, se las habría arreglado para acumular tantos castigos en tan corto tiempo.

— Si, te juro que a veces me parece que solo se porta mal para provocarme.

— Bueno, eso me suena familiar. – dijo con una sonrisita. El mismo solía hacer todo lo que su padre le prohibía u odiaba, tan solo para hacerlo enfadar.

— No es gracioso, Adrian. Es una tortura tener que ponerme en plan serio para que haga una cosa tan sencilla como es alimentarse. ¿Es que no puede entender que todas mis reglas solamente son para protegerlo? – finalmente la pregunta a la que había estado dándole vueltas toda esa tarde, había salido a flote y se sentía bien. Como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima con ello.

— Claro que lo hace. – respondió Adrian, solo podía hablar desde su propia experiencia pero en cierto sentido, sabía lo que ocurría. – Pero en este momento de su vida, molestarte y ponerte a prueba en que le dejas o que no le dejas hacer, le parece más divertido que sentirse seguro. No te preocupes, eso cambiara cuando tenga 22.

— ¿22?, bueno eso me tranquiliza. – dijo con sarcasmo.

— Jajaja, Ángel solo bromeo. – aclaro Adrian, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de la dificultad que tenía el vampiro para entender las bromas. – Lo que quiero decir, es que las cosas no siempre van a ser así. Ahora ambos se están adaptando a estar juntos, el está aun aprendiendo a verte como su padre, y considerando que nunca tuvo uno. . . Bueno, no debe ser fácil para él. Pero lo será, y cuando eso pase, veras que educarlo será más sencillo para ti.

Ángel asintió, con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar la sabiduría de su amigo. Quien a pesar de ser relativamente joven, sabía mucho más de lo que el podría sobre el comportamiento de los chicos modernos.

— Es gracioso, ¿sabes? – dijo, emprendiendo el paso para llevarle hacia las lapidas abiertas que encontraron antes. Adrian le siguió, atento a sus palabras. – Cuando Connor nació, pensé que lo tendría resulto. Que luego de un siglo de vida, ser padre sería algo muy fácil, pero ahora veo cuan equivocado estuve. Ser padre no es solo sobre cuanto puedes enseñarle a tu hijo, si no sobre cuanto puedes aprender tú de él. . .

— ¿Y qué has aprendido hasta ahora? – pregunto, su único objetivo era que Ángel se diera cuenta de que ya tenía las respuestas que buscaba, solo que estaba buscándolas en el lugar equivocado, y no en su corazón.

— Bueno, nunca pensé sentirme más humano de cómo me sentí cuando tuve a Connor en mis brazos por primera vez, pero con Demian. . . Me siento completo.

— Pues aférrate a eso, mientras lo hagas, ninguna decisión que tomes para su beneficio, podrá ser errónea. ¿Es aquí? – Su intención no era cambiar de tema tan rápido, pero los grandes hoyos de tierra que tenían delante no podían ser desapercibidos.

Ángel quiso darle las gracias por sus palabras tan acertadas, pero solo lo hizo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y siguió el tema. — Si, mira la fecha. – dijo, acercándose el mismo para inclinarse ante la tumba de la anciana. Adrian dirigió la luz de su linterna hacia la lapida y comprobó las fechas.

— El robo de cadáveres no es algo normal por aquí. De hecho, en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí no había escuchado de nada parecido.

— ¿Crees que algún demonio pudiera hacerlo? – pregunto Ángel, pues los vampiros habían quedado descartados con el simple hecho de hacer las matemáticas. La mujer tenía 20 años de enterrada, su cuerpo no podía ser más que polvo y huesos, ¿y para que iban a querer los vampiros eso?, no tendría ningún sentido.

Adrian hizo una mueca.

— Bueno, hay muchos demonios que podrían hacer uso de restos humanos. No podría atreverme a sugerir alguno con tan pocas pruebas, quizás sí. . .

— Shsh – le mando callar Ángel, una especie de escalofrió acababa de recorrerle la espalda y eso solo podía significar una cosa. — Hay alguien más aquí.

Ambos se pusieron completamente alerta, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de alguna señal de movimiento. Adrian metió la mitad de su mano dentro de la chaqueta, listo para sacar la estaca o el arma, dependiendo de la criatura que pudiese presentarse. Ángel extendió sus sentidos al máximo y logro encontrar a la criatura.

— Por aquí. – murmuro, pero antes de que Adrian pudiera decir algo, el ya había salido corriendo entre las tumbas del cementerio. Adrian negó con la cabeza, pero salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tras de él.

Ángel salto sobre varias lapidas y finalmente llego hasta el intruso, quien estaba muy ocupado desenterrando una nueva tumba con ayuda de una pala. Ángel considero clavarle la estaca mientras estaba distraído, pero como bien dijo Adrian, aun necesitaban mucha más información sobre lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Te han dicho que no es cortes desenterrar a las personas? – le pregunto con ironía.

El vampiro rugió, dejo caer la pala al suelo y se giro lentamente para verlo. Y cuando lo hizo, Ángel quedo completamente sorprendido. No solamente podía reconocer perfectamente a aquel vampiro como uno de los chicos desaparecidos del expediente de la comisario, sino que además, podía reconocer perfectamente la marca que surcaba su mejilla izquierda. Era una cruz, y por la sangre que aun escurría en ella, se podía decir que era una herida reciente, aun que su significado era tan viejo como el mismo. Pues esa era su marca, la marca que Ángelus utilizaba en sus víctimas para burlarse de Dios.

– Ángelus. – dijo el vampiro en medio de un rugido.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Ángel, ¿Cómo sabia ese muchacho su nombre?

El vampiro aprovecho la confusión de Ángel y salto sobre él, empujándolo y pasando de largo en lo que quedaba de camino. Adrian que venía en la dirección contraria, lo vio y saco la estaca listo para atacar. Se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a soltar golpes. Dio un puñetazo en su rostro para desorientarlo, luego otro en su tráquea para sacarlo de juego, y finalmente uso sus piernas para patearlo y derribarlo. Poniéndose encima de él, con la estaca directo sobre su corazón.

— ¿Te ibas tan pronto? – pregunto con ironía.

Ángel se apresuro a llegar hasta ellos. Se inclino en el suelo y tomo con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de la chaqueta que usaba aquel chico. — ¿Quién te convirtió? ¿Por qué tienes esa marca en tu mejilla? – exigió saber.

El vampiro rio sínicamente.

— Fuiste tú, Ángelus.

— ¡No es verdad! – rugió con mas furia, y apretando mas su agarre sobre él.

— Jajaja, claro que lo es. Y tú lo sabes. Tú me hiciste esto, nos lo hiciste a todos. Y ahora pagaras jajaja.

Ángel termino de perder el control, le quito la estaca a Adrian de las manos con un brusco movimiento, y la clavo en el corazón del vampiro.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – exigió saber Adrian, hasta ese segundo no podía entender nada de lo que habían dicho ellos.

Ángel respiraba muy deprisa debido a su enfado, miro las cenizas del vampiro una vez más y se levanto. No quería creerlo, pero sus palabras y ese símbolo en su rostro solo podían significar una cosa. Y no era buena.

— Era uno de los chicos desaparecidos, fue convertido por uno de mis descendientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?– Adrian estaba genuinamente sorprendido, no había visto bien la cara real del chico, solo la de vampiro, pero si era uno de los desaparecidos, entonces no había duda de que el resto compartiría el mismo destino.

— La marca en su rostro, era la misma que yo utilizaba con mis victimas. Solo los vampiros que yo transforme lo saben y el sabia mi nombre. . . Significa que uno de esos vampiros esta aquí, y sabe que yo también. . . – su voz se apago en un instante y sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo de completo terror. No era la primera vez desde que recupero su alma que se cruzaba con uno de sus descendientes, pero si era la primera vez que tenía algo importante que podrían dañar. — Demian. – murmuro.

Los ojos de Adrian se contagiaron con la misma preocupación y sin que se atreviera a hacer uno de las muchas preguntas que nadaban por su mente, simplemente se limito a correr tras Ángel de vuelta a sus autos.

Ángel estaba teniendo un presentimiento horrendo sobre lo que estaba pasando y eso lo cegó por completo, impidiéndole que se diera cuenta de la sonriente figura que les miraba desde detrás de unos arbustos. Alastair.

. . .

Daniel y parte del ejército de "inútiles", como le gustaba llamarles, habían atacado y devorado a un pobre bastardo de Woodstock para poder obtener un vehículo. A Daniel le habría encantado correr de vuelta al pueblo de Tom Brooks, pero Alastair había dado órdenes precisas de mantener sus fuerzas al máximo, ósea, evitar el uso de poderes lo más que se pudiera y beber toda la sangre que quisieran. Así que tomaron el auto y condujeron por casi 45 minutos hasta el pueblo vecino.

Si Woodstock era un lugar pequeño y hogareño, Toom Brooks era una verdadera insignificancia, apenas compuesta por un puñado de calles, donde según su letrero de bienvenida, residencia tan solo 275 personas. Daniel había estado ahí antes, cuando aún era humano y desde entonces siempre había pensando en ese pueblo como el lugar "más aburrido de América" pero ahora que era vampiro, no podía pensar en el si no como el lugar "mas vomitivo del mundo", y aun que realmente prefería buscar soldados en otra parte, Alastair había dado órdenes muy estrictas de que debían escoger a por lo menos un mocoso adolescente de cabellos negros.

— Muy bien, idiotas. Comiencen a buscar. — ordeno, tras apenas haber estacionado el estúpido camaro 2002 que robaron.

Los 3 vampiros bajaron del asiento trasero del vehículo y se dispersaron por la plaza en busca de alguien que encajara con las demandas de su señor. Daniel bajo al último, con la seguridad de que ninguno de esos tontos podría encontrar a la presa indicada, ni aun que esta tuviese un letrero de neón con una flecha sobre su cabeza. Una vez más, todo dependería de él. Así que se dirigió un par de calles más debajo de donde estaban, hasta llegar una pequeña zona restaurantera donde alguna vez sus propios padres lo habían llevado a almorzar, si en algún lugar habría un chico delicioso esperando a ser almorzado, era justo en ese sitio.

Alastair les había mencionado que parte de sus vidas nuevas como nocturnos, seria aprender a moverse entre las personas sin llamar demasiado la atención, algo en lo que prácticamente había fallado aquella noche, pues montones de colegialas tontas le habían mirado caminar por la calle, como si en lugar de hombre, fuese una pieza de oro reluciente que cada una de ellas quería conservar. A algunas les dirigió sonrisas cínicas, a otras ni siquiera una mirada. Esa era una parte de su personalidad de galán, que no había desaparecido con la transformación. Como fuese, por mucho que hubiera deseado tomar a una de esas jovencitas y convertirla en la cena, su deber para con su señor era muchísimo más fuerte. Así que continuo buscando, en cada pequeño local, cada centímetro de las calles, hasta que finalmente apareció.

Un chico de cabellos negros sobre una patineta, vestido con una estúpida camiseta de una banda de rock, y con enormes audífonos naranjas sobre la cabeza. Debía de tener unos 16 años, pues aun que era alto, su cuerpo no se veía como el de un joven maduro, si no que apenas estaba haciéndolo.

Daniel extendió una sonrisa, permitiendo que sus colmillos se desplegaran por completo, fingió estar de espaldas hasta que el chico paso junto a él, y tuvo la oportunidad de meter la punta de su pie bajo las ruedas de la patineta. El chico salió derrapando por el suelo entonces, raspándose las manos y las rodillas por el impacto.

— ¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea! – grito por el dolor de las heridas. Se sentó sobre el asfalto y compro la sangre que escurría de sus palmas y rodillas. Eso hizo que el rostro de Daniel se transformara por completo, dejando de ser un atractivo joven para convertirse en una criatura salida del infierno. — ¿Amigo, crees que podrías. . .? – el chico levanto la cabeza para pedirle ayuda a Daniel, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió totalmente. — ¿Qué tienes en la cara? – pregunto asustado, jamás antes había visto algo tan horrendo.

Daniel abrió la boca en un rugido, dejándole ver sus afilados y brillosos colmillos.

— Son para comerte mejor. – dijo con una profunda y horripilante voz.

El chico trato de gritar por ayuda, pero su voz pronto fue ahogada con la palma de su atacante, quien no perdió tiempo en hincarle los colmillos y beber sin freno. Su sangre tenía un sabor a dulce y canela, algo que Daniel hubiese encontrado más placentero de no haber sido por la repentina forma en que tuvo que parar de beber. Contemplo el cuerpo al borde de la muerte por un segundo, de ser humano aun, se habría preguntado para que necesitar a un niño en una pelea de vampiros, pero como uno de ellos, no le importaba para nada.

Se abrió un corte en la muñeca con sus propios colmillos, y entonces puso la sangre sobre la boca del mocoso, obligándole a beber con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Eso no serviría para curarlo, pero al menos lo regresaría de la muerte. Como uno de los suyos.

. . .

Ángel y Adrian condujeron lo más rápido que pudieron para volver a casa, Adrian estuvo cerca de encender la alarma policiaca y así obtener el pase libre de parte del resto de los autos, pero aquella noche las calles de Woodstock estaban más vacías de lo normal. Como si el mismo pueblo supiera que algo muy malo estaba por llegar. Ángel estaciono el auto en una posición inadecuada, pero no le importo, se bajo y con su velocidad de vampiro entro a la casa y directo a la habitación de Demian.

— ¿Demian? ¿Demian? – pregunto desesperado y encendió la luz de la habitación.

Demian se despertó de golpe, aun que trato de taparse la vista de la luz con el edredón de la cama. — ¿Papá? – pregunto mas dormido que despierto.

Ángel sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, había tenido el mal presentimiento de llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía, o peor, con Demian muerto. Así que era un verdadero alivio encontrarlo sano y salvo en cama, y no pudo ocultarlo. Se sentó en la cama y se las arreglo para quitarle la cobija de encima y abrazarlo. Apretaba su cabeza con tanta fuera y desesperación sobre su pecho, que Demian termino por despertarse.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?, me estas asustando. – murmuro con un bostezo.

Ángel no quería dejarlo ir todavía, no con el susto que se había llevado. – Shsh, todo está bien. Todo está bien shshsh – le decía mientras le mecía como si no fuese más que un recién nacido y así el sueño no fuese a escapársele.

Ángel tardo unos segundos en tranquilizarse, pero cuando finalmente acepto que Demian estaba bien y que ahora podría protegerlo, volvió a recostarle en la cama y le beso la beso la frente. Demian tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba atribuyendo todo ese amor repentino, a la pelea de aquella tarde.

— Vuelve a dormir. Te veo más tarde. – termino de acomodarle las cobijas, apago la luz y salió lentamente de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo, se permitió suspirar y recargarse aliviado en la pared. Adrian llego entonces, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando? – pregunto, obviando el hecho de que Demian estaba bien, pues de lo contrario, Ángel no estaría tan calmado.

— Aquí no. – dijo Ángel, apuntando a su propio oído, en señal de que Demian podría escucharlos. Así que bajaron al sótano de entrenamientos y finalmente Ángel se explico todo con calma. Que había reconocido a ese chico como uno de los desaparecidos, que sus palabras y la marca que poseía en su mejilla no eran más que un mensaje para él. Uno que indicaba la llegada de uno de sus descendientes a la ciudad.

— ¿Y piensas que ha venido tras Demian? – pregunto Adrian, tras terminar de escuchar la historia de su amigo.

— Ha venido por venganza, todos los descendientes que he encontrado siempre quieren lo mismo. Vengarse por lo que Ángelus les hizo a sus vidas, antes lo intentaron con mis amigos de los Ángeles, y si ahora saben que tengo un hijo, no tardaran en intentar hacerle daño para llegar a mí ¿entiendes?

Adrian arrugo el gesto. – Lo entiendo. – Murmuro — ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser? – prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente, tener que hablar del pasado criminal de quien ahora consideraba su mejor amigo, no era agradable. Como ex vigilante tenía idea de muchas de las aberraciones que Ángelus cometió, pero como amigo había decidido verlo como el pasado de otro hombre. Pero ahora, con esto, no estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir viéndolo de la misma manera.

— Puedo hacer una lista. – murmuro Ángel, el mismo había dado muerte y caza a varias docenas de sus descendientes. Y entre aquellos que quedaban con vida, siempre habría los que tendrían prioridad con su venganza.

— Bien. – Adrian se paso una mano por el cabello, sin saber cómo decir lo que tenía en mente sin hacerlo sonar como culpa de su amigo. – Ahora tengo que pensar en una historia para todas estas desapariciones, no puedo dejar que las familias de esos chicos no tengan una respuesta a porque ellos no volverán a casa jamás. . .

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello, al menos no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que la aparición de ese chico como vampiro significaba para los demás desaparecidos. Y eso le dolía, porque era su culpa. El había creado a su asesino, y probablemente, sus muertes no eran más que un mensaje que este le estaba enviando a él. Un mensaje de que todos a su alrededor corrían peligro.

— No necesitas hacer eso, a veces hay mas consuelo en la ignorancia que en el conocimiento absoluto de los hechos.

— No puedes estar hablando enserio. – Adrian sonó más ofendido de lo que en realidad hubiera querido. – Ángel, esos chicos son inocentes. No pidieron que esto les pasara, ni tampoco sus familias. Al menos les debemos el respeto de poder darles un cierre. Ellos no pueden pasarse la vida esperando a que sus chicos vuelvan a casa, cuando. . .

— Yo les arrebate sus vidas.

— No has sido tú.

— Claro que he sido yo. Sea quien sea este vampiro, fui yo quien lo transformo en un monstruo. Ese chico tenía razón, yo soy el único responsable de todas sus muertes, y sé que en el fondo tú también lo piensas y tienes miedo de admitirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos? – pregunto ofendido, aun que realmente no era necesario, pues estaba seguro. La forma en que Ángel describía su paradoja emocional, era bastante precisa. – Eso no es justo, no puedes culparme por un estúpido pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente. . .

— No lo hago, después de todo tienes razón. Es mi culpa.

Adrian puso los ojos en blanco, a veces era desesperante que Ángel se rindiera tan fácil ante las adversidades de su pasado. – Pues entonces deja de lamentarte y haz algo respecto. – dijo, ganándose una mirada fría pero impresionada de Ángel, pues jamás antes le había hablado de esa forma. – Todo lo que digo es que puedes quedarte a lamentarte todo lo que quieras por el pasado, o puedes ponerte a trabajar para arreglarlo. – de nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta de Ángel, solo una profunda mirada. — Voy a patrullar por ahí. Te veo mañana en la oficina, y me alegra que Demian esté bien. – dijo cansado y se fue.

Ángel quiso seguirlo fuera para buscar en cada rincón de la ciudad hasta encontrar al responsable, sin embargo, no podía. Tenía que empezar por comprender a que vino aquel mal presentimiento del cementerio, comenzar a nadar entre los recuerdos más oscuros de su pasado, y enfrentar a cada uno de los demonios que el mismo creo, hasta encontrar al que en ese momento estuviera causando problemas. Así que regreso arriba, comprobó que Demian continuara dormido y luego se dirigió a su propia habitación. En el pasado había mantenido una conexión con muchos de sus descendientes, así que ahora buscaría usarla de nuevo, cosa que realmente no sería nada agradable, mucho menos seguro.

Se recostó en su cama, buscando relajarse lo suficiente para poder acceder a esa parte oscura de su poder. Y cuando lo hizo, fue completamente bombardeado por pedazos de recuerdos, rostros de demonios, gritos de victimas, sangre, vísceras. Sin importar el bien que hiciera, el infierno que había causado siendo Ángelus siempre viviría en su mente, ese sería el verdadero tormento al que estaría condenado para la eternidad.

Ángel no supo cuanto tiempo fue obligado a ver las atrocidades del pasado, pero cuando finalmente las imágenes se detuvieron, se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, quizás un sótano o una bodega, no estaba seguro. Camino lentamente entre la oscuridad, hasta que se encontró enfrente con un par de los chicos desaparecidos. Tal y como lo había sospechado, todos ellos habían sido convertidos en vampiros y ahora devoraban a lo que parecían ser dos mujeres de la vida galante. Detrás de ellos se encontraba otro, alto, fornido, cubriendo algo que miraba con mucha atención. Ángel se abrió paso parar mirar que era, pero entonces pudo sentir como unas garras se clavaban en su cuello, y era arrastrado lejos de la imagen.

— ¡No puedes estar aquí!— se escucho decir a una horrenda voz.

Ángel lucho con su propio poder para soltarse de su agarre, pero era imposible. La conexión que ambos compartían le daba el poder de meterlo o sacarlo de ella en cualquier momento que quisiera. — ¡Muéstrate! ¡Enfréntame! – exigió

— Jajajaja, ¡Aun no!

Las garras penetraron con más fuerza sobre sus hombros, Ángel rugió, luchando por mantenerse dentro de la conexión, por poder ver algo del rostro del vampiro. Pero no pudo, fue sacado bruscamente de la visión, y al abrir los ojos de vuelta, escucho con claridad los toquidos y la voz de su hijo.

— ¿Papá?, Papá se hace tarde. . .

Se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y al ver la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Su experiencia dentro la visión se había sentido como un par de minutos, pero realmente habían sido horas. Era muy confuso.

— ¿Papá? – Demian seguía llamando a la puerta.

— Ya voy, hijo. Ya voy. – se levanto de la cama y fue rápidamente para abrirle. Encontrándose con que el chico ya estaba duchado y medio vestido para irse a la escuela, únicamente le hacía falta el saco, el cual había olvidado por completo planchar.

— ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Demian, pues Ángel estaba mucho mas pálido de lo habitual y tenía ese brillo extraño en la mirada. – No luces bien. – dijo preocupado.

Ángel se esforzó por cambiar su débil expresión. – Estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas vestido ya? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

— Papá, son las 7:30. Se nos hace tarde. – dijo confundido, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Ángel jamás se había quedado dormido o se había retrasado más de 3 minutos en alguna cosa.

— ¿Las 7.30? – Ángel no podía creer cuanto tiempo en verdad había pasado dentro de la conexión con el vampiro. – Bien, bien, te prepare algo rápido para desayunar. . .

— Papá, ya no hay tiempo. Solo vístete, yo comeré algo en la escuela.

— Pero. . .

— No, papá. No hay tiempo. – dijo firmemente y corrió a su habitación a por su mochila. Ángel se sorprendió mucho de escucharle hablar con tanta convicción y sin ser irrespetuoso. Sin duda, Demian se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apresuro a vestirse.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ángel simplemente se cambió de ropa y se dirigió rápidamente al vehículo. Más tarde regresaría para tomar un baño y luego iría a la oficina, después de la última charla que había tenido con Adrián, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar temprano de todas maneras. Aun que en ese momento, el único descontento para el que tenía cabeza era el hecho de que su hijo no hubiese desayunado nada. Era la primera vez desde que vivían juntos que algo así pasaba y no le gustaba la sensación que eso le causaba. El fracaso, pues se suponía que él debía estar las 24 horas listo para atender las necesidades de su hijo y había dejado eso de lado para cazar a un enemigo invisible, uno que ni siquiera había podido identificar. Así que se hizo la promesa mental de que aquella era la primera y última vez que algo como aquello pasaba y empezó a conducir.

Aquella mañana amaneció muy nublado, lo que fue una suerte, pues Demian había podido usar una chaqueta extra sobre el uniforme, cubriendo con ello el fatal estado en que su saco rojo se encontraba. Ángel le dirigió varias miradas durante el camino, asegurándose de que estaba bien vestido, pero sobre todo, buscando una excusa para sacar el tema de su descendiente no muerto a la luz. Había prometido ser honesto con el chico en temas como aquello, sin embargo, eso no hacía que dejara de tener miedo por lo que su propio hijo pudiera llegar a pensar sobre quien era en el pasado. Después de todo, ¿Qué padre en la historia de la humanidad querría romper su buena imagen ante su hijo?

Por suerte, o no, Demian tomo la primera palabra de la conversación.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto en apenas un murmuro.

— ¿Uh? – Ángel le dirigió brevemente la mirada por el retrovisor.

— ¿Conoces un lugar llamado Cumbria?

Ángel se puso tenso, Demian jamás antes le había preguntado sobre su pasado, él le contaba algunas cosas pero nunca lo había pedido. Y que lo hiciera precisamente en un momento tan delicado como aquel no era nada tranquilizador.

— Si, está en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué el interés?

Demian se encogió de hombros.

— Mi Libro habla mucho de ese lugar y suena muy hermoso.

Ángel se relajó entonces y sonrió, la gran curiosidad de su muchacho siempre encontraba las maneras más inusuales de manifestarse.

— Lo es, hace mucho que no voy pero estoy seguro de que no ha debido cambiar tanto, digo, su estilo colonial es algo clásico en el reino unido.

— ¿Qué hay del mar?, el libro menciona mucho. . .

— ¿Al mar de Irlanda? – inquirió, Demian asintió. – Si, de hecho también queda muy cerca del lugar donde yo nací.

Demian abrió muchos los ojos, era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de algo que tuviera que ver con su pasado humano. Si, alguna vez había hablado a su padre mientras le regañaba pero en esos casos, no prestaba mucha atención.

La sonrisa de Ángel se extendió a un más, una idea realmente grandiosa cruzo por su cabeza y estaba seguro de que a su hijo le fascinaría.

— Si quieres podemos ir cuando tengas vacaciones.

Demian abrió aún más los ojos, pensando por un momento que se encontraba dentro de un sueño y que pronto despertaría. Pero no, era real.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? – exigió saber al borde del colapso. – Porque si estás jugando conmigo, no te. . .

Ángel le callo con su carcajada de felicidad, una que no era para nada habitual de escuchar en sus vidas. – Jaja, no estoy bromeando hijo. Lo digo enserio, si quieres ir a Cumbria podemos ir. Quizás hasta pueda mostrarte donde nací.

— Eso me encantaría, papá. ¡Me encantaría! – exclamo más que emocionado, y si su padre no estuviera conduciendo, seguramente le abría abrazado más fuerte que nunca.

Ángel quiso tomar ese momento y guardarlo para siempre dentro de su corazón. Ver a Demian así de feliz no era algo que mirase todos los días, de hecho, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en que veía esa sonrisa tan genuina e inocente en su rostro. Y ahora que la conocía, estaba seguro de que se esforzaría el doble por verla más seguido.

— Trato hecho, campeón. Recuérdame después que debemos tramitar tu pasaporte.

— Okay.

— ¿Y qué libro es ese que estás leyendo? ¿Eh? – pregunto más que curioso, pues Demian había leído por lo menos 4 libros con leyendas y fabulas sobre la muralla china, o las catacumbas en Paris, pero nunca había preguntado más detalles de dichos lugares, así que aquel libro debía tener algo especial para llamar así su atención.

— Ah pues. . . No es un libro, es un diario. Escrito por una mujer que vivió en Cumbria hace más de 100 años. – exclamo emocionado, aunque al instante se sintió como un estúpido, pues su padre tenía lo doble de edad y seguramente para el 100 años no representaban la cosa ya.

Ángel por supuesto noto el repentino cambio en la actitud de su muchacho, y decidió que era mejor alentar su ilusión por el texto. – Suena muy interesante, hijo. ¿Has aprendido algo de historia?

— Lo cierto es que no. – admitió con una mueca. – La mujer no habla mucho de lo que pasaba entonces, casi siempre habla de vestidos, telas. . . su esposo que era. . . – tomo un momento para recordar exactamente el título. – Un Lord no sé qué cosa, y a veces eso es aburrido o extraño. . . como cuando escribió una página entera sobre remedios caseros para los cólicos o. . .

Ángel dejo escapar un gruñido, ahora ya no estaba muy convencido de que aquel diario fuera un material de lectura adecuado para un chico tan impresionable como lo era su hijo. Demian por supuesto se dio cuenta de su reacción y cambio el rumbo de la conversación hábilmente.

— Pero también hay partes muy buenas, como sus paseos a caballo en la finca de la familia de su esposo, o las reuniones de sociedad donde las otras mujeres la criticaban por no tener hijos todavía.

Ángel esbozo una sonrisita. – Si, antes las mujeres eran así. Solo se preocupaban por lucir bien ante la sociedad. No solo la ropa y el peinado debían de ser perfectos, la familia y cualquier otra cosa en su vida también debía serlo. – explico.

— Si, eso supuse. – murmuro Demian. — ¿Y los hombres? ¿Ellos cómo eran?

Ángel suspiro, no le estaba gustando mucho hacia donde iba aquella conversación. Aun así se esforzó por darle su mejor respuesta. — Los hombres no eran tan diferentes a como son hoy. Si tu familia tenía dinero, lo heredabas y te hacías cargo de sus negocios y tierras hasta que se lo pasabas a tu propio hijo y si no eras de una buena familia pues tenías que trabajar mucho para ganarte el dinero.

— Como ahora. . .

— Si, eso no ha cambiado mucho hijo.

Demian dudo por un momento en continuar con la conversación, pero lo cierto era que había esperado mucho tiempo para que aquellos temas salieran a la luz y ahora, una de sus dudas más grandes salía a colación.

— ¿Y tú como eras entonces? – pregunto.

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de a donde los estaba llevando la curiosidad del chico. Sin embargo, entendía que era normal que todo hijo sintiera esa curiosidad por saber cómo eran sus padres, especialmente cuando se tiene la edad en la que Demian estaba. Por eso, no podía molestarse con la pregunta.

— Yo ya era vampiro, hijo. – admitió, dándose cuenta entonces de que realmente no quería que su hijo supiera la verdad de quien había sido. Todavía no, al menos. — No necesitaba nada que los demás sí. Vivía en las sombras y no me quedaba en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo como para que me importara. . .

Demian sintió pena por su padre, hasta ese momento jamás antes se había preguntado cómo se sentía Ángel por ser un vampiro, por haber tenido que vivir una vida en la oscuridad de las sombras y la soledad.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en cómo habría sido todo si no te hubieses convertido? – pregunto, su intención no era hacerle sentir peor, simplemente quería saber si en sus planes humanos siempre se encontró el tener un hijo.

Ángel asintió.

— Antes solía hacerlo, pero ahora ya no. No necesito saberlo, no cuando ya tengo todo lo que quería conmigo. Una familia, contigo. – dijo, dedicándole su sonrisa más dulce a través del espejo retrovisor. Demian asintió complacido con la respuesta y le sonrió de vuelta. Solo necesitaba saber eso para saber su lugar en el mundo.

Unos minutos después, Ángel estaciono el auto en la acera frente a la escuela y Demian se dispuso a bajar inmediatamente de él, así que se giró y tiro de su hombro para devolverlo a su asiento.

– Papá ya voy tarde. – protesto.

— Muy bien, toma. – dijo, y le entrego un par de dólares. Demian los tomo, confundido, pues su padre jamás le daba tanto dinero en un solo día. — Es para el almuerzo, quiero que comas algo apenas puedas.

Demian puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo necio que su padre siempre seria con el tema de la comida. — Lo hare. – respondió y abrió la puerta del vehículo para salir.

— Hablo enserio Demian, si llego a escuchar una sola tripa tuya más tarde, te voy a. . .

— Vas a matarme, lo sé, lo sé, pero ya voy tarde. – dijo lleno de ironía y se bajó del auto para comenzar a correr hacia la entrada del colegio.

— ¡No corras al cruzar! – le grito Ángel, aunque fue tarde, pues el chico ya lo había hecho de todos modos. Ángel negó con la cabeza, pensando en la serie conversación que iba a darle al respecto, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo último que su hijo había dicho. "Vas a matarme", el chico lo había dicho como broma pero en ese momento, él no podía verlo así, lo único que podía pensar es que una pequeña parte del chico estaba consciente de que era un asesino y eso no estaba nada bien. Se aseguró de ver que Demian cruzaba el umbral de la escuela y entonces se fue.

Demian se abrió paso por el pasillo principal, buscando a sus amigos entre la multitud de chicos que hacían fila en los casilleros, guardando o sacando las cosas que usarían en el día. Él no tenía necesidad de hacer eso, pues ordenada su mochila una noche anterior para poder ocupar ese tiempo en conversar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, esa mañana ni Rob ni Isaac parecían haber llegado todavía, así que se dispuso a adelantarse a su salón de clases cuando de reojo vio al Señor Grey dentro de un salón vacío, escribiendo cosas en un pizarrón. Fue entonces que decidió expresar su sentir respecto al libro.

— Buen día, señor Grey – dijo desde el umbral.

El profesor dejo de escribir y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

— Buen día, Demian. Pasa, ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto, intentando no sonar impaciente por saber si su plan estaba resultando.

Demian asintió y rebusco cuidadosamente en su mochila para sacar el diario. — Uh, sí. Yo. . . he estado leyéndolo. – dijo.

Alastair extendió una sonrisa.

— Maravilloso, sabía que eras el indicado para el trabajo.

— Sobre eso. . . – Demian pensó rápidamente en las mejores palabras para expresar su confusión. Lo último que quería era que el señor Grey pensara que era demasiado estúpido o flojo para cumplir con una tarea. — Es que aún no veo el punto de la lectura. Yo. . . No malentienda por favor, me encanta poder leer sobre Cumbria y la vida de Eilidith pero es que. . . No veo cual puede ser la relevancia histórica para la clase. – dijo, y cerró los ojos, esperando un regaño o algo, pero no. Alastair continuo sonrió. Casi como si estuviese esperándose dicha confusión.

— Es muy simple, Demian. No soy como los otros profesores, yo no quiero que lean un libro y aprendan fechas y datos que, aquí entre nosotros, no les servirán para nada. . . – dijo, fingiendo mirar en todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba, cosa que Demian encontró más que graciosa y dio pauta para que confiara en él. — Lo que quiero es que aprendan a ver el contexto de la historia desde otro punto, uno más simple, como la vida de Eilidith. Ella fue una hermosa mujer, y que puedan ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. . . – hizo una pausa, tratando de disimular lo difícil que era para el hablar de la única mujer que había amado en su vida. — Es un regalo.

Demian asintió. — Entiendo, pero. . . No sé si mis compañeros vayan a hacerlo. – dijo, a él no le importaba tanto si la lectura era confusa si no lo que sus compañeros pensarían de ella, más aun, lo que pensarían de él si tenía que presentarles una exposición o un discurso sobre ello a todos.

— Lo harán y si no, reprobaran. – respondió Alastair, aunque en su mente las palabras exactas eran otras (Lo harás, de todas formas morirás)

— De acuerdo. . .

— Al menos a ti te ha gustado, ¿no?

— Totalmente. – respondió sin pensar. — A veces es un poco. . . – se mordió la lengua para reprimir sus verdaderos pensamientos, aun cuando confiaba en ese hombre, no estaba bien hablar maleducadamente con un profesor. – Es extraño, pero es fascinante.

Cada segundo que Alastair pasaba viendo la cara de ese niño, era un segundo más en que se contenía de no arrancarle las entrañas y enviárselas por correo a Ángelus. Pues él no quería que fuese así de sencillo, quería causarles más que dolor y finalmente parecía haber encontrado una manera de acelerar el resultado.

— Si, a veces puede ser un tanto aburrido, si lo prefieres puedes saltarte algunas páginas. Lo más relevante para mi lección está casi en el final. . .

La campana del inicio de clases finalmente sonó, y chicos empezaron a entrar al aula.

— Lo intentare. – murmuro Demian y se fue corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su propio salón. Alastair sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría ver a ese chico morir por su propia y estúpida curiosidad.

...

SOUTH RIBBLE, LANCASHIRE.

1889

Las calles se encontraban totalmente oscuras y silenciosas, era como si la vida que unas horas antes llenaba cada rincón de sus calles, hubiese sido absorbida por la misma muerte. Algo que aun que tenebroso para los humanos, era ventajoso para los demonios que buscaban hacerse con los placeres de la oscuridad y la maldad. Y entre todos esos demonios, el más malvado se encontraba molesto y deseoso de venganza.

Todo comenzó aquella tarde, justo después de que el sol se ocultara y los trabajadores comenzaran a volver a sus moradas. Entre todo ese caos, Ángelus y su fiel compañera Darla finalmente salían de su escondite para buscar su alimento, Darla había sugerido tomar a alguna de las prostitutas de la casa de Lady Muserie y así ahorrarse el trabajo de tener que ocultar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Ángelus quería divertirse e ir a la zona elegante para enamorar a alguna joven de buena familia para alimentarse y luego desechar. Cosa a la que Darla accedió, por lo que terminaron buscando algún carruaje disponible que los llevara a su destino. Los primeros 3 que vieron estaban ocupados, y el 4to no quiso detenerse, su caballo trotaba a todo galope y al pasar junto a ellos, hizo que las ruedas salpicaran el agua sucia que las recientes lluvias habían dejado por ahí. El vestido de Darla se llenó de lodo, al igual que gran parte de los pantalones de Ángelus. Enfurecido, el vampiro se dio a la tarea de hacer pagar al cochero por su atrevimiento y paso las siguientes 2 horas rastreando su caballo hasta llegar a una pequeña morada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Aquella zona estaba más sucia que cualquier otra parte de Lancashire y apestaba aun peor, pero ni siquiera eso detendría a Ángelus de obtener el placer de su venganza. Se abrió paso sigilosamente entre las sombras y logro llegar hasta la morada del cochero. Él estaba ahí, fuera de la casa, sentado en un banco de madera con una linterna en una mano y cepillando el pelaje de su caballo con la otra. Ángelus sonrió al reconocerlo, y a grandes y ruidosas zancadas se aproximó a él. El cochero dio un salto de su asiento al notar la presencia del hombre, Al principio pensó que se traba de otro ebrio en busca de problemas, pero al escuchar su risita, toda su espalda se erizo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? – pregunto cortésmente.

Ángelus continúo riendo por un momento más. – Se supone que tu único interés deberían ser mis necesidades, me pregunto por qué no lo hiciste hace un rato.

— Disculpe, no entiendo lo que dice.

— Eso es bastante obvio. – murmuro con odio.

— Señor, es muy tarde ya. Por qué no vuelve a casa y. . . – las palabras se fueron de la boca del hombre en cuanto sintió el tirón en su muñeca. Ángelus había tirado de ella, obligándole a alumbrarle con la linterna.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con mi ropa! – Gritaba como loco, el hombre finalmente le miro la vestimenta y gracias a ella pudo deducir que seguramente se trataba de algún Lord. — ¡¿Crees que alguien de mi posición debería verde así?!

— Yo. . . – el hombre se mordió la lengua, consumiéndose por el miedo que comenzaba a sentir ante aquel hombre de sociedad. — Lo siento mi Lord, lo siento tanto. Me hare cargo de limpiar los daños. . .

Ángelus retorció su brazo entonces, obligándole a soltar la lámpara de gas, la cual se hizo añicos al caer al suelo, dejando todo en completa oscuridad. — ¡No quiero que limpies los malditos daños! ¡Quiero que pagues! – continuo gritando.

Para ese punto, el pobre viejo ya temblaba. En sus tiempos de juventud no le habría importaba ser golpeado por un Lord, pero ahora, con su edad ya casi avanzada, corría el riesgo de terminar tan lastimado o peor, muerto, como para no poder proveer el alimento a su familia nunca más. Y eso era algo que no podría permitir, así que se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose frente a aquel hombre.

— Por favor no me lastime mi lord, se lo ruego. – decía.

Ángelus rio, deleitándose con lo patético que un simple hombre podía ser con un poco de presión. Le tomo la mandíbula con una mano y luego lo arrojo por completo contra el polvoso pavimento. — Hare más que lastimarte, viejo. – advirtió.

El hombre pensaba en maneras de escapar de ello, cuando de la nada, la pequeña puerta de madera de su casa se abrió y del interior salió un chico delgado de cabello quebrado, únicamente vestido con un camisón blanco que apenas cubría sus rodillas

— ¿Padre? – pregunto el muchacho al verle en el suelo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre alto que tenía delante, pero no se inmuto. — ¿Que está sucediendo, padre? – exigió saber.

— Vuelve adentro, Thobias. – ordeno.

— Pero padre. . . – el chico quería quedarse y ayudarle siquiera a levantarse, pero el hombre por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo.

— Márchate. ¡Te lo ordeno! – le grito.

El chico bajo la cabeza, cabizbajo por no poder ayudar a su padre pero consciente de que desobedecerle no era algo que debía hacer. Así que se giró e intento volver a entrar a la casa, pero Ángelus por supuesto que no lo permitió.

— Inch, Inch, Inch – tronando la lengua para hacer esos sonidos. — Quédate jovencito. – ordeno, el niño miro a su padre y de vuelta al hombre, sin saber qué hacer.

— Mi Lord, por favor. Su molestia es conmigo. – dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie a duras penas para hacer frente las consecuencias que aquel hombre quisiera mostrarle.

Ángelus enfureció.

— ¡Tonto campesino! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme mi sentir?! – grito, dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro que casi lo vuelve a derribar.

— ¡Padre! – el chico salto entonces para ponerse a su lado.

El hombre levanto la cara de inmediato, un chorrito de sangre escurría ya por la comisura izquierda de su boca. Mientras la mandíbula le temblaba por completo, no con temor por su vida, sino por la de su hijo.

— Mi Lord, yo no. . .

— ¡Silencio! – le mando callar, el hombre rápidamente se abrazó a su hijo. Listo para protegerlo, algo que robo una horrenda sonrisa de Ángelus. Que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarles a ambos lo poca cosa que eran ante alguien como él. — Ahora, voy a ser clemente contigo. – agrego más relajado.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con esperanza y asintió.

— Gracias mi Lord, gracias.

— Lo seré. . . — La sonrisa del vampiro se extendió aún más, pues en el suelo acababa de encontrar el instrumento perfecto que guiaría su venganza. Avanzo delicadamente unos pasos y entonces recogió la fusta con la que el mismo cochero ordenaba a su caballo. Entonces se dio a sí mismo un golpecito en la palma izquierda. – Por eso dejare que tu muchacho tome el castigo que vine a darte en tu lugar. – Agrego

El cochero entendió a la perfección lo que estaba implicando el hombre, y sus ojos se llenaron de verdadero terror.

— No, mi Lord. Por favor, solo es un niño. – suplico.

— Y tu un viejo enfermo sin la fuerza de soportar mi castigo. – dijo entre dientes, a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil soportar las ganas de arrancarles las gargantas a los dos. Así que mejor se calmó y puso sus manos en ambos hombres del hombre, como si estuviese tratando se sensibilizarse con él. — Se listo y deja que tu hijo tome tu lugar. – sugirió.

El hombre no tuvo ni que pensarlo, dio un brusco paso atrás para soltarse del agarre del hombre y le sostuvo la mirada.

— No. Conmigo haga lo que le plazca, mi hijo es inocente. – dijo.

Ángelus estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas, pero tuvo la cordura de recordar que de todas maneras los mataría a los dos, y que aquello era un simple juego.

— Bien. Sera tu sepultura. – le dijo, tomándolo del cuello de su sucia y vieja camisa blanca, para entonces arrojarlo contra el muro que tenían junto. El viejo dio un gritito al impactarse y entonces su hijo salto para interponerse entre los dos.

— ¡Yo tomare su lugar! ¡Lo hare! – grito desesperado el niño, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en el vampiro, quien se agacho para verlo más de cerca.

— Chico listo. – murmuro, y le guiño el ojo. Orgulloso.

— Thobias no lo hagas. – rogo el padre, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había tomado su decisión y era arrastrado por Ángelus hacia una mejor posición. Aun así, se giró una última vez para mirar su padre.

— Es mejor así padre. – murmuro al borde de las lágrimas.

Ángelus por supuesto que noto la falsedad en la valentía del muchacho, y decidió acabar con ella de una vez y humillarle.

— Desnúdate. – ordeno sonriente.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, un sinfín de malas ideas pasaron por la cabeza del padre, había oído mucho sobre los Lord que gustaban de abusar de la servidumbre pero nunca creyó encontrarse en esa situación. Así que como si se tratase de un animal salvaje defendiendo a su cría, el hombre se arrojó hacia Ángelus.

— ¡No! – gritaba pero su fuerza no tenía comparación con la del vampiro, quien solamente tuvo que pegarle en el estómago para quitarle el aire y derribarlo de nuevo.

Ángelus estaba furioso de nuevo, tiro de los cabellos del muchacho con fuerza y le puso la punta de la fusta en la mejilla. — Si este viejo se entromete una vez más, te clavare esta punta en rincones que ni siquiera conoces. – le advirtió.

El chico temblaba ya de miedo, pero se dijo a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, por el mismo y por su padre, el hombre que había dado todo por el toda la vida.

\- Padre está bien. – dijo, con su mejor intento de no parecer asustado. El hombre en el suelo ni siquiera pudo verle a la cara, se sentía derrotado e impotente, pues había quedado claro que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba por pasar.

Ángelus reía al ver dicha sumisión.

\- Haz lo que te ordene, jovencito y manos a la pared.

El niño no tardo más en seguir las ordenes, simplemente dejo caer su camisón al suelo y completamente desnudo se inclinó sobre la pared. Ángelus contemplo su cuerpo por un segundo, era un niño demasiado flaco, con la piel tan blanca que las manchas de mugre resaltaban como fuego en ella. Entonces sonrió, imaginando como quería la piel luego de que terminara con su diversión. . . Levanto la fusta sobre su propia cabeza y con toda la fuerza la dejo caer sobre la nalga izquierda del muchacho.

\- ¡Argg! – el muchacho apretó tanto sus dientes que incluso su padre a la distancia pudo escuchar el tronar de su quijada.

Ángelus rio, deleitándose con la marca roja que comenzaba a formarse en la nalga del muchacho y sin esperar más, hizo lo mismo en la otra nalga y entonces ya no le dejo de golpear, no hasta que sus colmillos se hundieron en su cuello y le arrebato la vida.

El agua fría cayó sobre el rostro de Ángel, dispersando por completo los recuerdos de esa horrenda noche. Tras conocer a Demian, Ángel había dejado de recordar el pasado cada día y se había dedicado a vivir en el presente, pero ahora, con ese nuevo y misterioso enemigo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, era hiperactivo que lo hiciera de nuevo. En especial con recuerdos como aquel, en los que había destruido a algún joven inocente como su propio hijo. Cosa que sería bastante difícil, pues ahora no podría parar de imaginar a su propio hijo sufriendo las torturas a las que el mismo sometió a cientos de muchachos en el pasado. Ahora, tenía algo muy valioso que perder y tenía miedo por ello.

Tras la ducha, Ángel se vistió con una camiseta gris que metió por debajo de sus pantalones formales para lucir un poco más serio sin tener que llevar una corbata. No es que le molestara usar una, pero ese día simplemente quería estar cómodo y listo para pelear por si llegaba el caso. Se subió al auto y condujo hasta la oficina, por un momento había pensado en no ir a trabajar para no ver más a Adrián, pero luego de mucho considerarlo, se dio cuenta de que ignorar el problema entre ellos no haría que este desaparecía. Y en momentos como aquellos, era mejor estar juntos para proteger a Demian. Así que, con todo su corazón esperaba que Adrián lo viera de la misma manera.

Apenas cruzar el umbral de la oficina, Ángel se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Los oficiales se veían agitados e iban de un lado a otro, diciéndose cosas al oído o leyendo papeles recién impresos, algo bastante inusual en una comisaria tan pequeña. En medio de todo el caos, el oficial Amicci permanecía como siempre en su puesto tras la recepción, así que decidió acercarse a él y preguntar por lo que sucedía.

— Theo – dijo a modo de saludo.

Theo dejo de masticar la galleta que tenía en la mano y sonrió.

— Hola Ángel, creí que no vendrías hoy.

— Surgió un problema con mi hijo pero. . . ¿Qué sucede aquí? todos lucen muy agitados

Amicci miro a todas partes y luego estiro la cabeza hacia el frente, como si lo que estuviera por decirle fuera algo grave o secreto. — Lo están, Adrián les conto todo ya.

Ángel parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido. — Pensé que dijo que no lo haría.

— Era el plan pero. . . – de nuevo repitió la acción pasada. — Ha pasado de nuevo en Toms Brook. Un niño esta vez.

Solo basto escuchar esas palabras para que Ángel imaginara lo que su buen amigo Adrián debía de estar sintiendo, pues el mismo lo hacía. Un niño era una cosa bastante diferente a un joven adulto desaparecido, era. . . Desgarrador.

— ¿Adrián estás en su oficina? – exigió saber.

— Si, pero pidió. . . – fue todo lo que Ángel necesito escuchar para abrirse paso por el pasillo hasta la oficina, dejando a Amicci con la palabra en la boca, pero conforme. — Ah, ¿Qué más da? – dijo para sí mismo y volvió a comer sus galletas.

Ángel abrió la puerta de la oficina de Adrián sin siquiera llamar y asomo la cabeza, encontrándolo sentado sobre el escritorio, con la mirada perdida y el enojo en su rostro.

— ¿Puedo pasar? – ahora si pregunto.

Adrián simplemente asintió y fue directo al punto. — ¿Te enteraste? – Ángel solamente asintió con pesar. — Kevin Conroy. 15 años, un niño, solo. . . un niño, Ángel. – en su tono no había reproche, simplemente molestia e impotencia por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Lo sé. – murmuro Ángel, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

— Sus padres lo enviaron a la tienda y al no volver, salieron a buscarlo y lo único que encontraron fue su patineta, unos audífonos rotos y una gorra empapada de sangre. La oficina de Toms Brook aún no me envía toda la información, pero extraoficialmente se cree que la sangre de la escena era demasiada como para que siga con vida. . .

— Lo siento, Adrián. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa.

Adrián quiso decirle que no era así, que él era una buena persona, pero algo en su interior no le dijo siquiera mencionarlo. — ¿Pudiste encontrar algo con tu. . . conexión? – pregunto directamente.

— No – respondió con pesar de reconocerlo. — Sea quien sea este vampiro, sabe manipular nuestra unión y se mantiene oculto. – explico.

Adrián arrojo los papeles de su escritorio al suelo, enfurecido. — ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? no podemos simplemente quedarnos sentados a esperar a que este malnacido venga a por nosotros. – dijo.

— No lo haremos. Encontrare la manera de usar la conexión de vuelta, lo prometo. – dijo, pues aun que no estaba seguro de si podría lograrlo, era lo único que se le ocurría para darle ánimos a su amigo en ese momento. Lo que él no sabía todavía, es que acababa de darle a Adrián una idea inesperada.

— ¿Y si usáramos otra conexión? Una que probablemente no conoce. – dijo.

— ¿Cual? – Ángel se cruzó de brazos, intrigado.

— La sangre del chico en la escena del crimen. Yo. . . Podría intentar un hechizo de localización y. . . – los ojos de Adrián recuperaron un poco del brillo de esperanza y se levantó de su escritorio. — ¡Lo encontraremos! – exclamo más entusiasmado. Algo que Ángel no estaba seguro de poder compartir, quien fuera el vampiro que estuviese secuestrando a todas esas personas, ya había demostrado ser muy inteligente.

¿Acaso aquella vez por fin podrían quitarle la ventaja?

...

Demian hizo caso a su padre y compro uno de los finos almuerzos que el propio instituto vendía en la cafetería. Muchos de sus compañeros no consumían esa comida debido a lo costoso que resultaba ser, pero él no lo había hecho antes porque Ángel siempre había preferido prepararle la comida, no porque fuera avaro con el dinero, sino porque le gustaba demasiado ser útil y responsable. Una cualidad que al chico no le desagradaba tanto como uno pensaría.

Así que Demian tomo la charola (con un plato de carne con alguna ensalada de verduras que nunca antes había visto, papás un postre extraño y un cartón de jugo) y fue a sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos. Quienes discutían alguna tontería sobre una canción que Rob había escuchado de camino a la escuela y que le había fascinado pero no conocía su nombre como para buscarla en Spotify. Así que al no estar interesado en escuchar más de ello, Demian saco el diario de su mochila y continuo leyendo.

Los minutos pasaron y Demian se vio tan absorto en la lectura de la vida pasada de Eilidith, Lady de Greystoke que dejo de escuchar por completo el entorno en el que estaba, eso hasta que un duro golpe en la mesa lo hizo regresar.

— Demian, llamando a la tierra a Demian. ¿Demian? – decía Rob.

Demian parpadeo un par de veces antes de captar las palabras en su mente.

— Perdón, ¿Qué dices? – pregunto confundido.

Rob puso los ojos en blanco, enfurecido.

— ¿Que es tan interesante como para no escucharnos? – exigió saber.

— Perdón, es una tarea. – dijo, aunque realmente no veía porque tenía que disculparse por tener sus propios asuntos, pero conocía muy bien el temperamento de su amigo, siempre quería ser el centro de atención en todas las conversaciones y decirle que no lo era iba a provocar una pelea que él no quería.

— ¿Tarea? – dijo con una mueca de completo asco, él y Demian tenían casi las mismas clases y el no recordaba ninguna tarea que tuviera pendientes. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, estiro la mano y le arrebato el diario a su amigo. — A ver. . .

Rob abrió el diario y comenzó a hojearlo bruscamente, algo que más que molestar a Demian, le preocupo. Pues el diario era viejo y frágil, y podría romperse.

— Dámelo Rob. – exigió, pero el chico no obedeció y siguió hojeándolo y leyendo, hasta que finalmente se cansó y arrojo el diario

— ¿Desde cuándo leer ciencia ficción cuenta como tarea? – exigió saber.

— No es ciencia ficción, es un libro de historia. – dijo Demian, completamente ofendido por el comentario y acunando de vuelta el diario.

— Aja, novela mejor dicho. – continuo Rob.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Es histórico! – le grito, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero por suerte Isaac intervino.

— ¿Me lo prestas? – pregunto, Demian asintió y le entrego el diario. Isaac era un chico inteligente y estaba seguro de que si alguien podría comprender su fascinación por el diario, sería el. Sin embargo, la mirada que este le dirigió le hizo ver que estaba equivocado.

— Ian, odio decir esto pero Rob tiene razón. – le dijo.

— ¿Es que se te ha caído el cerebro también o qué? – exigió saber enfurecido.

Isaac negó con pesar, no quería que su amistad con Demian se viera afectada por algo tan estúpido, pero tenía que decir la verdad. — No es solo que no creo que algo como " _Los vampiros mataron a todos la boda de Lily Fitzgerald_ " sea algo que venga escrito en un libro serio. . .

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Que? – dijo exaltado y arrebato el diario de las manos de su amigo para entonces leer por sí mismo la entrada:

 _"Los vampiros mataron a todos la boda de Lily Fitzgerald. Oh Dios, él dijo que vendrá a por todos nosotros, dijo que todos recordaríamos el nombre de Ángelus."_

El mundo de Demian literalmente se paralizo con el recuerdo de aquel nombre. Lo había escuchado antes y no en cuentos o leyendas urbanas, no, lo había escuchado cuando su padre hablaba de su pasado, cuando. . . hablaba de sí mismo.

No, no podía ser.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Ian? ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Isaac, tras unos segundos de verle palidecer cada vez más. Hasta incluso llego a pensar que estaba por sufrir un desmayo o algún ataque epiléptico, cosas comunes que habían pasado con otros compañeros antes.

Demian tardo un segundo en reaccionar, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mirada llena de miedo y desconcierto. — Si, yo. . . – trato de hablar, pero su mente no tenía la capacidad de crear oración, así que se levantó, tambaleándose mientras lograba dar un paso. — Es que tengo que. . . – no pudo terminar la oración, y simplemente empezó a andar a trompicones por la cafetería.

Sus compañeros le miraban con incredulidad.

— A veces pienso que tiene un serio problema con las drogas. – comento Rob. Isaac le dedico una mirada enojada, y luego lo vio estirar el brazo para tomar la comida de la charola de Demian y ponerla en la propia.

— Que idiota eres. – le dijo.

Rob se encogió de hombros, sin entender la molestia.

— ¿Qué?, no va a comérselo de todas maneras. – dijo en su defensa, Isaac solo puso los ojos en blanco y callo. De verdad estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Demian se abrió paso por el pasillo de la escuela, sentía que todo su entorno daba vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor. Y estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera noto las miradas extrañas que algunos compañeros le dirigieron. A él solamente le importaba una cosa en ese momento, una sola persona y no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

— ¡Señor Grey! ¡Señor Grey! – grito apenas ver a su profesor caminando bajo uno de los arcos de la entrada del patio sur y correr a toda hacia él.

El hombre no detuvo su andar.

— Demian, voy a una clase ahora pero. . .

— Señor Grey, ¿De dónde saco ese diario? ¿Es real? – pregunto inmediatamente.

Finalmente el hombre se detuvo y sonrió, Diciéndose a si mismo lo orgulloso que se sentía por que su plan estuviera dando resultados tan pronto. — Veo que seguiste mi consejo, y llegaste al final. – dijo, Demian simplemente asintió, sin poder pensar que la reacción de su maestro era por otra cosa.

Alastair miro a su alrededor, fingiendo prevenir que alguien fuese a escucharlos. — Ven. – dijo, y avanzo hacia una de las pequeñas bancas de concreto que yacían esparcidas por todo el jardín del patio del colegio. Se sentó, y Demian a su lado, mirándolo con la curiosidad desbordándose por sus ojos. Justo lo que el hombre esperaba ver. — Encontré el diario durante uno de mis viajes por el Reino Unido, y tuve la misma reacción que tú al leer la parte sobre los demonios y vampiros. Mi conclusión, es que el diario es completamente real y estamos leyendo los últimos días de cordura de una pobre mujer inglesa. – dijo.

— ¿Cree que ella estaba loca? – pregunto perdido, pues sabía perfectamente que la palabra locura siempre salía a flote cuando se trataba de vampiros o cualquier cosa de la oscuridad que era real.

Aun así, Alastair se esforzó por seguir hablando mal de la memoria de su esposa muerta, pues sabía muy bien que era un sacrificio necesario. — Durante ese periodo las enfermedades mentales como la esquizofrenia eran muy comunes. Seguramente ella lo pasaba mal y le dio nombre a sus demonios, ¿Cómo era?. . . ¿Ángel? ¿Ángelus?, algo así me parece. . .

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de su padre salir de la boca de aquel hombre, entonces, la primera lágrima corrió por su mejilla, aceptando lo cruel que era la realidad. — Si, seguramente ella estaba loca. – dijo, girando un poco el rostro para evitar que su profesor mirara que lloraba. Por supuesto, él ya lo había notado y estaba deleitándose con ello.

— No hay otra explicación, los demonios no existen Demian. – dijo lleno de ironía, por supuesto, el chico estaba tan afectado que ni siquiera lo noto.

— Lo sé, no existen. – repitió con amargura, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de lleno por sus mejillas. — Tengo que. . . tengo que irme. – dijo y se echó a correr por el patio de la escuela, alejándose del interior.

— ¡Te veo en clase mañana! – le grito antes de romper en carcajadas. Todo estaba resultando ser más fácil de lo que hubiese planeado.

Demian a travesó todo el patio corriendo hasta llegar a la reja trasera de la escuela, donde ni siquiera se cercioro de que nadie lo viera, pues no le importaba, así que simplemente salto sobre ella y continuo corriendo. Necesitaba saber lo que su padre había hecho con la mujer del diario. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

. . .

Apenas las muestras de la escena del crimen en Toms Brook llegaron, Adrián se las arregló para tomar la pequeña muestra de sangre del laboratorio forense y se encerró en su oficina con Ángel para realizar el hechizo de localización. Ahora estaba muy agradecido del trasfondo que había colocado en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, pues gracias a ello, ya no tenía que ir hasta su casa para obtener lo necesario para hechizos de emergencia como aquel. Pues aunque el cajón era pequeño, tenía el suficiente espacio para guardar ingredientes básicos como los que estaba por utilizar.

— Pásame esa vela. – dijo, señalando con la mano el pequeño candelabro de plata que fungía como un simple adorno en su oficina. Ángel lo tomo, y lo depósito sobre el escritorio, justo aun lado del pequeño cuenco (un cuenco que otros oficiales a veces utilizaban para comer frituras durante los partidos en la oficina) en el que Adrián vertía polvos de varios colores y hierbas que él no conocía. – Bien, ahora, ahora solo un mapa y. . . – lejos de concentrado en lo que hacía, Adrián se veía desesperado por llevarlo a cabo, y Ángel no sabía si debía preocuparse ahora o justo después de que el hechizo fuera completado. Después de lo de la noche anterior en el cementerio, ya no sabía que esperar.

Adrián abrió un cajón de lleno de mapas de la ciudad, y de las ciudades aledañas y busco entre todos ellos hasta obtener uno que cubría todo el estado de Virginia, pues quería que su hechizo cubriera todo el terreno posible. Lo extendió sobre su escritorio con cuidado y entonces acuno el cuenco con los ingredientes sobre sus palmas.

— Esta listo. – aseguro.

Ángel asintió solamente, esperando de verdad que aquello fuese buena idea.

Adrián tomo una larga respiración, deposito el cuenco sobre el mapa y tomo el pequeño frasco con la sangre del muchacho. Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo tan rápido y bajo que incluso el oído vampírico de Ángel no pudo comprender las palabras. Finalmente, boto la tapa del frasco y lentamente vertió la sangre sobre el resto de los ingredientes.

— " _FUIL AIR AIS CHUN AN NEACH—SEILBH_ " – dijo, fuerte y alto. Entonces una chispa brinco y los ingredientes en el cuenco ardieron por unos segundos. Hasta que la flama se apagó y Adrián pudieron verter el líquido sobre el mapa. La sangre había dejado de ser roja, tomando un tono tan negro como la misma oscuridad. El pequeño chorrito comenzó a formar una línea, que lentamente fue extendiéndose hasta formar un nuevo charco sobre una posición exacta. Adrián se inclinó rápido para ver donde era.

— Los Almacenes de carga. ¡Ahí es donde esta! – exclamo emocionado.

— ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Ángel.

— Si, totalmente. Vamos. – y se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y llaves.

— Espera, amigo. Espera. – dijo Ángel, Adrián le miro sin entender la petición. – No estoy muy seguro de que debamos ir los dos. – agrego, pues ahora no estaba muy cómodo con la reciente exaltación que su amigo había adquirido. Le gustaría compartir el optimismo, pero tenía que ser firme y recordar que no lidiaban con un criminal, si no con un vampiro, lo que siempre significaba muerte y dolor. Cosas que quizás Adrián no estaría listo para enfrentar, si se daba el caso.

— Gracias, papá. Pero no estoy pidiendo permiso. – dijo lleno de ironía pero con algo de molestia en su tono. Entonces dejo la oficina, demostrándole que no tenía ningún interés de escuchar nada más.

Ángel suspiro frustrado, y sin nada más que hacer para disuadirlo, lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Se subieron a la patrulla y Adrián comenzó a conducir lo más rápido que pudo hacia los almacenes. Le hubiese gustado encender la sirena para quitar a algunos autos de su camino, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que eso no haría más que alertar al responsable de los secuestros sobre su llegada. Así que mejor maniobro la patrulla por varias calles desiertas del pueblo, logrando así llegar a su destino en la mitad del tiempo habitual.

Woodstock era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, pero con grandes actividades comerciales, no solo por sus comercios, sino porque serbia como punto de exportación e importación para varios de los pueblos de todo Virginia. Era justo por eso que el pueblo seguía conservando aquellos almenases, pues aun cuando la mayoría se encontraban muy deteriorados, siempre se podía obtener algo de dinero extra por su renta.

Dejaron la patrulla muy cerca de la entrada del tercer almacén, y aprovecharon que la cerradura estaba muy oxidad para romperla y acceder al interior de todo el terreno. El lugar estaba frio y oscuro pero lo más molesto de todo era el olor a humedad y podredumbre que se había acumulado dentro.

— Creo que deberíamos separarnos. – dijo Adrián, el hechizo de localización les había dado solo el lugar, pero no el punto exacto de la localización del chico.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, no sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos aquí. – Dijo Ángel, sin querer admitir que estaba preocupado de que Adrián fuese a encontrar a algo que no le gustara

Adrián puso los ojos en blanco, aun que debido a la oscuridad del lugar, Ángel ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su actitud.

— Tengo un arma, puedo cuidarme yo solo. – dijo.

Ahora fue Ángel quien puso la mirada en blanco.

— Como si un arma te fuese a ayudar. – murmuro

— ¿Eso qué significa? – exigió saber Adrián.

— Tú ya lo sabes. – respondió.

Adrián enfureció en un instante.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo solo, además. . .

— Shsh – Ángel lo callo de tajo, pues acababa de escuchar un sonido muy extraño. — ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto.

— No, no escuche nada.

— Yo sí, es un sonido muy pequeño es. . .

— Quizás son ratas, este lugar debe de tener cientos de ellas.

— No, no son ratas. Yo lo he oído antes, es solo que. . . – se quedó callado para prestar mejor atención, dejando que sus sentidos se extendieran en cada rincón, hasta que su memoria le recordó donde había escuchado antes aquel ruido.

— Es sangre. – declaro.

— ¿Qué? – exigió saber Adrián de nuevo.

— Es el sonido de las gotas de sangre cayendo contra el suelo, yo. . . lo recuerdo.

— ¿Puedes localizar el origen?

— Lo intento. – dijo, cerro sus ojos y obligo a su oído a enfocarse en el sonido, pero era imposible. Había demasiados sonidos pequeños en ese lugar, desde las pequeñas patas de las ratas caminando, hasta el mismo crujido de la basura que la corriente de aire provocaba. Fue entonces que se sintió como un estúpido por estar usando la habilidad equivocada, y se concentró en olfatear el rastro de la sangre. Eso sí que funciono.

— ¡Por aquí! – dijo, y empezó a correr a través de toda la habitación, Adrián lo siguió muy de cerca. Juntos subieron unas viejas y casi podridas escaleras de madera, hasta llegar al segundo piso del almacén, el cual estaba completamente lleno de cajas, maniquís viejos e incluso uno que otro rollo de tela carcomido por las chinches. Ángel empezó a caminar más lento entonces, asegurándose de ir por los lugares en los que no hubiese ningún obstáculo que pudiese provocar la caída de su amigo. Y no fue hasta que llegaron al final del desastre que finalmente encontró lo que buscaban. Recostado y atado con gruesas cuerdas a la superficie de una vieja mesa, se encontraba el niño desaparecido.

Adrián corrió entonces para verlo, esperando encontrarse con lo peor, pero no. Aunque el chico tenía la boca cubierta con un trapo, sus ojos parpadeaban con terror. Ósea, que aún estaba vivo.

— ¡Desátalo! ¡Desátalo! — comenzó a gritar. Ángel se acercó entonces, y se apresuró para romper las cuerdas con su fuerza vampírica. Apenas el niño pudo enderezar su posición, Adrián le estrujo el rostro con las manos, mientras se aseguraba se liberar su boca de la mordaza. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? – preguntaba.

El chico solamente negó con la cabeza. Asustado.

Adrián le acaricio la mejilla, buscando calmarlo. — Bien, no te preocupes. Te sacaremos de aquí, te sacaremos. – le decía.

Pronto, el sonido de una risa hizo eco en todo el almacén.

— Debemos irnos, ¡ahora! – exclamo Ángel. Justo antes de que un montón de cajas comenzaran a caer desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Adrián tomo la mano del chico y empezaron a correr de vuelta por donde llegaron. Cruzaron las cajas que seguían cayendo, las escaleras viejas y finalmente atravesaron la primera planta hasta la salida. Ángel habría deseado quedarse y descubrir al responsable de todo lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por poner a esas personas inocentes a salvo que por detener a su enemigo. Fue entonces que un horrendo pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, aquello había sido demasiado fácil. . . Demasiado. Y no fue hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la entrada que entendió por qué.

— ¡Adrián! – grito. Su amigo giro rápidamente la mirada y contemplo como partes del chico que sujetaba comenzaban a prenderse en fuego, justo antes de que este empezara a gritar de dolor.

— ¡No! – grito, tratando de auxiliar al chico, pero Ángel fue rápido y lo separo. El entendía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él muchacho, aun cuando pudieran regresarlo a las sombras del almacén y evitar que el fuego le consumiera. El ya no estaba vivo, era un demonio más habitando otro cuerpo. Un vampiro.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Adrián desesperado, el aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía es que quería ayudar al muchacho, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos por soltarse, Ángel le tenía muy bien agarrado y no le dejaría ir para que terminara herido en una misión sin sentido.

El chico vampiro se desplomo en medio de gritos y fuego, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo exploto en un montón de cenizas.

. . .

Demian se sentía tan confundido y dolido que corrió sin rumbo durante casi 20 minutos, hasta que su cerebro le grito que fuera al único lugar en el que siempre pudo encontrar claridad. El parquecito de juegos detrás de vieja y abandonada Parroquia de St. Nicholas. El lugar donde Benjamín, su hermano, había pasado toda su niñez y donde este le llevaba a jugar cuando era pequeño.

Al llegar ahí, el tiempo pareció retroceder 10 años, pues los viejos columpios, la res baladilla, y girador seguían ahí, justo como los recordaba. Sonrió, triste por no tener a su hermano ahí mismo, y preguntándose cómo serían las cosas si el siguiera vivo. Seguramente ambos seguirían en las calles, robando o quizás habrían conseguido un trabajo que les permitiera pagarse la comida. Como fuese, nunca lo sabría.

Demian se sentó en uno de los columpios oxidados y se balanceo por unos minutos, tratando de poner su cabeza en orden otra vez. Si lo que estaba por leer era verdad, entonces significaría que estuvo viviendo los últimos meses en una mentira, pero si no lo hacía, también estaría viviendo en una. Con la sospecha de que su padre nunca fue lo que dijo ser. . . Así que fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que nunca podría volver a Ángel de la misma manera, nunca más.

Decidido, deslizo sus dedos por las viejas páginas del diario y volvió hasta las últimas para continuar con la trágica lectura:

 _21 de Noviembre de 1889_

 _Mi amiga Lily Fitzgerald se casa mañana, no puedo esperar a ver el vestido que usara. Mi madre dice que su madre le dijo que lo mandaron traer de Paris, así que estoy pensando que debe ser el último grito de la moda francesa. Oh Dios, se verá tan hermosa. . ._

 _22 de Noviembre de 1889_

 _Los vampiros mataron a todos la boda de Lily Fitzgerald. Oh Dios, él dijo que vendrá a por todos nosotros, dijo que todos recordaríamos el nombre de Ángelus. . . Que el devoraría nuestras almas y las llevaría al infierno, justo como hizo con el alma de mi amiga Lily._

 _Oh Dios, por favor ayúdanos._

 _23 de Noviembre de 1889_

 _Los Rutherford fueron asesinados anoche. Todos pudimos escuchar sus gritos en el pueblo, pero nadie hizo nada. . . El miedo no nos dejó._

 _¿Por qué Dios decidió castigarnos así?_

 _24 de Noviembre de 1889_

 _Alastair decidió hacer algo al respecto. Ahora mismo se ha reunido con los otros Lords, quiere convencerlos de que este es nuestro hogar y debemos luchar por él. Sé que tiene razón, pero en este momento. . . Yo solo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí y nunca que volvamos. Que podamos. . . Dios, ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros?_

 _25 de Noviembre de 1889_

 _Alastair no ha vuelto desde ayer en la noche, estoy empezando a temer lo peor, a pensar que debe estar muerto ya. Primrose dice que debo tranquilizarme, que. . . esto no será bueno para. . . ¿Qué pasara si el no vuelve nunca? No creo poder vivir sin él._

 _27 de noviembre de 1889_

 _Anoche vi el rostro del demonio a través de mi ventana, el me miro y sonrió. Pude ver el rostro del infierno a través de su mirada, y entonces lo supe. . . Mi alma está condenada, el demonio viene a por mí. A por Nosotros. . ._

 _Dios, por favor escucha mis suplicas._

Dio la vuelta para leer la última página y entonces se encontró con lo peor. En la página no había letras, solamente un par de gotas de sangre en toda su superficie. Al verlas, las lágrimas regresaron, mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas con una sola idea:

¿Qué es lo que su padre había hecho con esa pobre mujer?

Sin embargo, esa idea desapareció al instante que escucho un sonido de metal. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente solo para ver el arma que le apuntaba.

— ¡Policía! ¡Estas detenido! – grito el hombre, justo antes de darse cuenta a quien tenía enfrente. Entonces bajo el arma. — ¿Demian? – pregunto confundido.

El chico también tardo un segundo en reconocerlo, era el Oficial Theo Amicci, el segundo al mando de la comisaria y sobre todo, alguien que no le agradaba.

— ¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí? – exigió saber de malos modos, cosa que hacia siempre que tenía que saludas o hablar a aquel sujeto.

Theo guardo la pistola en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos. Muy serio.

— Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela? – inquirió.

Demian se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

— Salí temprano y quise dar un paseo. ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen dar un paseo?

Amicci arrugo el gesto, por supuesto que no le creía ni una palabra al chico pero eso no era lo más preocupante de todo. Eso estaba por hacérselo saber.

— Lo es cuando lo haces en un lugar de venta de drogas. – dijo.

Demian palidécelo al instante de escucharle.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? – exigió saber. Hasta donde el recordaba, estaban pisando una iglesia, abandonada, pero una iglesia al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué clase de idiotas se ponen a vender drogar en un lugar así?

Amicci lucho por creer en su reacción como un indicador de que en verdad no sabía lo que pasaba ahí, sin embargo, prefirió no arriesgarse y continuar con el protocolo establecido por el mismo Adrián.

— Por favor levántate lentamente y acompáñame. – ordeno.

— ¿Por qué? – exigió saber de vuelta, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, y mucho menos alguien tan estúpido como era aquel oficial.

Amicci tuvo que contenerse para no someterlo ahí mismo, pues estaba tan acostumbrado a las faltas de respeto del muchacho como para tomarse aquel desacato como algo serio. Así que se relajó.

— Demian, por favor no lo hagas difícil y ven conmigo. Llamaremos a tu padre y. . .

— ¡No! – grito y sin pensárselo, se levantó del columpio de un brinco y corrió.

Amicci puso los ojos en blanco, sin poderse creer la niñería que aquel chico estaba haciendo. Si antes ya lo consideraba un mocoso malcriado, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que lo era. Y eso era extraño, pues Ángel era un hombre tan serio y formal, que no se podía imaginar cómo permitía que su hijo se comportara de aquella manera. Como fuese, él no estaba ahí para juzgar a nadie, sino para trabajar.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! – le grito y luego comenzó a correr también.

Demian miraba a todas partes en busca de una salida, pero no había, la reja que habían puesto para que nadie pasara estaba entera y debido al estúpido oficial que le perseguía, no podía volver por donde entro. Así que en un último y desesperado intento por escapar (no solo de Amicci, si no del mismo Ángel) termino subiéndose a la misma reja para tratar de cruzarla. Sin embargo, el oficial Amicci se movió rápido y se lanzó sobre sus piernas, tirando de ellas para bajarlo de ahí.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! – le grito, pero Amicci obviamente no hizo caso de sus protestas y termino por ponerlo de vuelta en el suelo. Demian estaba furioso, y no dejaba de retorcerse para tratar de escapar. Aunque sabía perfectamente que podría enviar a ese sujeto al otro lado de la calle con un solo empujón, tenía aun la suficiente cordura como para no quererlo dañar, no realmente, así que con fuerza medida, le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz al hombre.

— ¡Te dije que me dejes! – le grito, pero eso no paso. Aun cuando la nariz de Amicci comenzó a sangrar, este no le soltó de su agarre, al contrario, lo apretó aún más con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de detener su propia hemorragia.

— Oh, estas en tantos problemas chico. – murmuro lleno de dolor.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

A pesar de todos sus gritos y pataleos, Demian pronto se encontró encerrado dentro de la patrulla del oficial Amicci, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Estaba tan perdido. . .

. . .

Luego de lo que vieron, Adrián termino tan alterado que no se sintió en condiciones para conducir, así que le entrego las llaves de la patrulla a Ángel y dejo que este se encargara de llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad. El camino fue silencioso, pues aunque el vampiro había tenido la intención de decir algo que regresara la fe a su amigo, no había podido encontrar ninguna palabra que sonara correcta. Lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. La vida de ese niño y de todas las demás personas desaparecidas pesarían siempre sobre él.

Adrián por su parte, se pasó todo el tiempo reviviendo el momento de la horrible muerte del chico. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que la imagen del fuego consumiendo su carne no era lo peor, si no el olor. Fue parecido al olor de la carne asada, pero combinado con el horrible hedor de la muerte y perdición. Sin duda, un olor que jamás podría olvidar.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? – murmuro Adrián perdido.

Ángel le dedico una breve mirada, sintiéndose muy apenado por él.

— Quiere enviar un mensaje. – declaro. — No fue coincidencia que el niño luciera como Demian, ni que tuviera la mejilla marcada. Sea quien sea este vampiro quiere que yo sepa que viene tras mi hijo y que. . . Le hará daño para llegar a mí.

Escuchar aquello hizo que Adrián inmediatamente imaginara a Demian en el lugar del chico, ardiendo en fuego y sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo. Y eso termino por regresarlo a la realidad de golpe.

— Pues no lo dejaremos. – declaro, recuperando momentáneamente el tono de su voz. – No dejaremos que este mal nacido bastardo siquiera se acerque a Demian. Vamos a encontrarlo y a matarlo, a matarlo sin ninguna misericordia.

Ángel simplemente asintió, complacido de que su amigo estuviese encontrando su camino de vuelta a la batalla. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que eso fuese a ser suficiente. Su enemigo había demostrado ser inteligente y con el factor del anonimato de su lado. . . Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el siguiente golpe llegara.

Detuvo el automóvil justo en la acera de enfrente de la escuela y apenas girar para ver la entrada, se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante era diferente. Desde el primer día en que Demian ingreso al colegio, no había pasado ni una sola tarde en que su hijo y sus amigos no se quedaran unos minutos extras a platicar en las escaleras de la entrada. Y aquella tarde no hubiese sido la excepción, si Demian se hubiese encontrado con los dos adolescentes que estaba mirando.

— Algo anda mal. – murmuro.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas? – exigió saber Adrián.

— Espera aquí. – dijo, y se bajó de la patrulla para cruzar la calle, y dirigirse apresuradamente hacia los chicos. — ¡Isaac! ¡Robert! – les llamo.

Los chicos dejaron su conversación y compartieron miradas confundidas.

— Ho—Hola Señor Galway. – titubeo Isaac.

— Chicos, ¿Dónde está Demian? – exigió saber de inmediato.

Los chicos nuevamente compartieron miradas. Algo que Ángel solo pudo interpretar como una muy mala señal.

— ¿Demian?, ah pues. . . – Rob se quedó callado, pensando.

— Estaba por. . . – Isaac salió en su defensa, pero igualmente se quedó callado.

— Allá. – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, pero señalando cada uno hacia una dirección diferente.

Ángel cerró los ojos, pensando lo peor.

— Chicos. — murmuro, enfurecido.

Los chicos bajaron sus cabezas, muy apenados. Pero solo Isaac tuvo el valor de volver a levantar la mirada y hablar. — Lo sentimos es que. . . No le hemos visto desde el almuerzo. Pensamos que estaba enfermo pero. . .

Ángel no necesito escuchar nada más, y sin importarle dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca, regreso corriendo por donde vino. Los dos chicos se miraron, preocupados y confundidos por lo que estaba pasando.

— Esta tan muerto. – aseguro Robert, atribuyendo a la reacción del padre de su amigo como la típica reacción de un padre enfurecido.

Rob puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Rob podía ser cruel a veces con sus comentarios, pero en ese momento se acababa de pasar.

— Eres un idiota. – le dijo, dándole un puñetazo leve en el brazo y marchándose.

— ¡Au! – se quejó Rob por el golpe. — ¡Vamos, es divertido! – exclamo.

— ¡No, no lo es! – grito Isaac, sin detenerse en su camino. Quería alejarse de Rob antes de que dijera algo tan estúpido que terminara por romper su amistad.

— ¡No esta! – declaro Ángel apenas volver al interior de la patrulla.

— ¿Qué? — exigió saber Adrián, pensando que quizás había escuchado mal.

— No está aquí. – repitió, podía sentir su corazón acelerándose y la falta de respiración en sus pulmones. Entonces, su rostro cambio por completo de humano a vampiro. Y golpeo el volante con frustración. — ¡No está aquí! – volvió a gritar.

Adrián tuvo que esforzarse en no perder la calma también.

— Por Dios. ¿Crees que. . .?

— Definitivamente. – dijo, y sin más puso el vehículo de vuelta en marcha y comenzaron a avanzar muy rápido por el resto de la calle.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto, con la esperanza de que el vampiro pudiera tener algún rastro del olor o lo que fuese que pudiera guiarlos hasta su muchacho.

— No lo sé. – Admitió Ángel, con la voz llena de pánico. Según lo que los chicos le dijeron, habían pasado al menos 3 horas desde que su hijo desapareció, más que suficiente tiempo para qué. . . algo malo le pasara. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse el pensar así, su hijo estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

El rostro de Ángel volvió a ser humano otra vez.

— Tengo que encontrarlo, Adrián tengo que. . . buscar en todas partes, tengo que.

Adrián pensó en que la mejor forma de ayudar sería poner a todos los oficiales a buscar al chico en el pueblo, así que saco su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada y fue cuando quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de mensajes que tenía en la pantalla.

— Tenemos que a la estación de policía. – declaro de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? – Ángel no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. — Adrián ahora no me importa nada más que. . .

— No, tienes que ir a la estación. Demian está ahí. – dijo de inmediato.

Ángel piso el freno en automático, haciendo que el auto parara bruscamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo mi hijo en la estación? – exigió saber.

Adrián se apresuró a leer los mensajes de su teléfono, buscando una respuesta para eso, pero no la encontró.

— Uh, no lo sé. . . Amicci solo me envió un mensaje que dice: Tengo a tu sobrino en la estación, es urgente que vengas. — Ambos compartieron una mirada seria y preocupada, y entonces Ángel volvió a poner la patrulla en marcha.

Menos de 10 minutos después, Ángel y Adrián arribaron a la estación, el vampiro bajo de la patrulla corriendo y fue directo al interior. Adrián tuvo que seguirle el paso.

— ¿Dónde está? – exigió saber el vampiro apenas cruzar por la entrada, necesitaba ver a su hijo inmediatamente y asegurarse de que en verdad se encontraba bien. Algunos oficiales le miraron extrañados, pero eso no le importo, el continuo gritando.

— ¡Demian! ¡Demian!

— Esta en la celda. – dijo Amicci, quien iba llegando desde el pasillo. Su nariz estaba cubierta por una enorme bendoleta blanca, pero aun así, se podía ver parte de la inflamación a través de sus mejillas.

— Woh, Woh, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Adrián.

A pesar de la curación, Amicci seguía viéndose enfadado. Especialmente cuando miro directamente a Ángel y le hablo.

— Estaba haciendo mis rodas en la parroquia de St. Nicholas como habíamos acordado, cuando me encontré a tu hijo. Le pregunte qué estaba haciendo ahí y el no quiso responderme, así que. . . – miro a Adrián, en busca de apoyo, pues lo que estaba por decir era incluso inconstitucional. — Seguí el protocolo, le pedí que me acompañara pero. . . me ataco, intento correr y yo lo perseguí hasta que lo atrape. Me costó mucho traerlo de vuelta.

— Espera. – Ángel tardo un segundo en procesar toda esa información. — ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo te hizo esto? – pregunto al borde del colapso.

Amicci asintió levemente.

— Estaba muy alterado, yo. . . no creo que estuviera ahí por casualidad.

— ¿Eso qué diablos significa? — Ángel se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando y mirando. Demian no era un chico agresivo, ¿Cómo era posible que lastimara así a un pobre sujeto? ¿A un humano?

Amicci noto lo alterado que estaba Ángel, y trato de buscar las palabras más suaves para expresar su idea. Por suerte, Adrián, que igualmente se encontraba muy sorprendido con la situación, se las arregló para explicar en su lugar.

— Ángel, la parroquia de St. Nicholas es conocida por qué. . . ahí es a donde van a los adictos a comprar sus drogas y. . .

Ángel ni siquiera le dejo continuar por eso camino. — ¡¿Qué?! — su grito fue tan alto que algunos otros oficiales le escucharon y miraron sin comprender el alboroto. — No, claro que no. Demian no usa esas porquerías. – aseguro.

Amicci se cruzó de brazos — ¿Seguro?, porque debiste ver como se puso conmigo, yo no creo que eso sea un comportamiento normal de un buen chico. – dijo en plan sabelotodo.

Ángel rugió en voz baja, enfurecido de que un completo desconocido estuviera hablando así de su hijo, pero sobre todo, furioso con el chico por haberlo propiciado en primer lugar. — ¿Dónde está? – exigió saber.

— Tuve que meterlo en una de las celdas. Temía que fuera a escapar.

— Grr. – Ángel no dijo nada más, solamente emprendió el camino.

— Ángel, toma. – le llamo Adrián, entregándole las llaves de la celda, el vampiro las tomo y decidido, continuo con su camino.

— De verdad espero que le dé una buena lección a ese malcriado. – murmuro Amicci. Adrián simplemente le dedico una seria mirada, pero aun que no lo dijo en voz alta, él sabía que los deseos de su compañero estaban por cumplirse en verdad.

Desde que ese estúpido oficial de policía lo había encerrado en la celda, Demian se había pasado mirándose las palmas de las manos. Pensando en cuan manchadas de sangre debían de estar las de Ángel en realidad, pero a la vez, preguntándose si las suyas estarían manchadas también. Había pasado los últimos meses haciendo feliz a un asesino, y lo había hecho acosta de las vidas de todas esas personas.

El sonido del óxido de la cerradura de la celda hizo que Demian saliera de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con un muy furioso Ángel entrando.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto perdido, por un segundo se olvidó de todo lo que había aprendido en ese día y lo único que le importo era el nivel de furia que se reflejaba en el rostro del vampiro. Realmente no recordaba haberlo visto así de enojado jamás.

— Esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar, jovencito. – dijo Ángel, avanzo en grandes zancadas y de un tirón levanto al niño del pequeño catre en el que estaba sentado y se sentó él. Demian sería estúpido si no supiera lo que eso significaba, pero toda duda fue disipada en cuanto su padre lo puso sobre su regazo.

— ¡No! – grito el niño.

— ¡Si! – le imito. — Te advertí lo que pasaría si seguías portándote mal. – le dijo, mientras le sometía con la mano derecha y usaba la izquierda para tratar de bajarle los pantalones.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No! – gritaba Demian, pataleando con fuerza para tratar de levantarse y evitar aquella humillación. Por supuesto, Ángel era mucho más fuerte y se lo recordó con una fuerte nalgada.

PLASS

— No, ahora vas a aprender una lección. – Le dijo, logrando por fin bajarle los pantalones hasta media nalga.

— ¡No!

Demian comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo y eso llevo a su cerebro a recurrir a una última medida desesperada.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Ángelus!

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**

 ** _Alejandra RKT van dos capitulos de regalo esta semana =)_**


	8. Chapter 8

La mano de Ángel se detuvo en el aire, igual que todo su mundo. No era la primera vez que Demian le llamaba así, pero si era la primera vez en que su voz estaba cagada con el rencor y el miedo de cualquier otra víctima. Un tono con el que jamás antes le había hablado, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no lo hacía solo para salvarse de su castigo. Algo más estaba pasando ahí.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto titubeante y dejándolo ir.

Demian se levantó de un brinco de su regazo y se acomodó los pantalones en su lugar. Solo por si acaso su padre decidía continuar con esa absurda idea.

— Ángelus. Así te llamabas antes ¿no?

Ángel no se podía creer el tono con el que le estaba hablando, bastante parecido al que el viejo Demian (recién salido de las calles) solía utilizar. Pero eso era cuando aún eran extraños, y no una familia. Así que se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a saber la razón.

— Si lo dices para que no te castigue, voy a. . .

Demian rio, pero no felizmente.

— ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cómo hiciste con toda esa gente?

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Había planeado tener esa conversación con Demian cuando fuese mayor, y tuviera la madurez necesaria para comprender un poco más a la oscuridad. No ahora, cuando apenas comenzaba a comprender al mundo en el que estaban.

— ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto, esperanzado a poder cambiar el tema.

— Sorpresa. – exclamo lleno de ironía. — Eres famoso, estas en mi libro de historia y no eres el héroe. – explico.

Ángel se quedó callado por unos segundos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poder prever que su maldad pasada era tan grande que incluso los libros de historia podrían hablar de ella como algo más que un mito. Sin duda, aquella era la peor manera en que su hijo podía haberse enterado de su tormentoso pasado.

— Demian, yo. . . – aun no sabía que decir, y Demian tampoco tenía intención alguna de dejarlo hablar. No después de ver su reacción.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? ¿Eh? – exigió saber.

— Hijo, déjame explicarte. Yo. . . – Ángel se levantó de la cama, tratando de alcanzar a su hijo para abrazarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, Demian no quería tenerlo cerca y termino alejándose bruscamente.

— ¡No! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Un asesino! – le grito.

El corazón de Ángel se rompía con cada palabra que escuchaba, pero como buen padre, supo mantenerse firme ante su hijo.

— Siéntate y déjame hablar. – le ordeno, apuntando de vuelta al catre.

Demian considero obedecer por un segundo, pero su rabia era tan grande que su cerebro no podía siquiera procesar otro pensamiento sin sacudirse por completo. Así que término por alejarse aún más de su papá.

— Solo déjame en paz. – murmuro, se dio la vuelta y trato de avanzar hacia la salida de la celda, pero Ángel tiro de su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

— Te dije que te sentaras. – dijo al borde de perder la paciencia.

— ¡Y yo que me dejaras en paz! – le grito Demian a la cara. Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas por unos segundos, cada uno enfadado por sus propias razones, pero al final, Ángel era el padre y debía manejar la situación. Tiro del brazo del chico para inclinarlo bajo su propio brazo y le dio 6 fuertes nalgadas.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¿Sigo? – Pregunto seriamente. Su intención no era disciplinarlo por su actitud, si no lograr que reaccionara para que pudieran hablar. Aunque igualmente no funciono.

— Te odio. – murmuro Demian con la voz quebrada.

Ángel estuvo a punto de ceder a sus sentimientos, que Demian dijera aquello dolía más que cualquier herida que alguna vez había sufrido. Dolía exactamente lo mismo que cuando Holtz le arrebato a Connor de su lado. Aun así, no se lo demostró.

— Y si no cortas el berrinche lo harás aún más. – advirtió.

Los ojos de Demian se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y al no poder contenerlas, estas empezaron a caer sobre el suelo y los propios zapatos de su padre.

— Suéltame. – murmuro con amargura.

A Ángel no le causaba ningún placer verlo así, pero debía seguir siendo firme.

— ¿Te vas a calmar? – volvió a preguntar.

El cuerpo de Demian se tensó por completo en un segundo, el vampiro esperaba que eso fuese señal de que se calmaría, pero fue todo lo contrario. El chico comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas y termino derribando a Ángel con un solo empujón.

— ¡Que te alejes de mí! – le grito antes de salir corriendo de la celda.

Ángel se quedó un segundo en el suelo, sin poder creer el nivel al que las cosas habían llegado. Por un breve momento tuvo un Deja Vuh de haber pasado por la misma situación con Connor, y eso hizo que decidiera que no cometería los mismos errores que cometió con su primogénito. Así que se levantó rápidamente y fue tras su hijo. Lo vio girar por el pasillo donde había entrado, y aun que sabía que usando la velocidad vampírica podría alcanzarlo fácilmente, no quería arriesgarse a empeorar la situación al exponerse ante todos aquellos policías. Así que mejor fue directo al plan B.

— ¡Adrián no dejes que se vaya! – grito

Adrián, que continuaba inspeccionando los golpes de Amicci, escucho el grito justo cuando Demian cruzaba frente a ellos y salto para interponerse en su camino.

— Woh woh. Espera chico – le dijo.

Demian apretó los puños, obligándose a sí mismo a dejar de llorar.

— Quítate o yo te quitare. – advirtió.

El oficial Amicci se quedó con la boca abierta. Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. — Oh por Dios. Este psicótico – exclamo, pensando que el comportamiento del chico era debido a su problema con las drogas.

— ¡Tu cállate imbécil! – le grito Demian.

Ángel finalmente llego y con su sola mirada le indico a Adrián que interviniera. El Sheriff no tenía idea de que había pasado para que Demian reaccionara de aquella manera, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Theo déjanos, por favor. – pidió.

— Pero Adrián. . .

— Yo me encargo. Vete.

Theo miro a todos los presentes un momento, no era estúpido, sabía que algo grande estaba pasando ahí, pero por mucho que quisiera saberlo, era un asunto familiar que a él no le competía, así que se fue.

Adrián analizo rápidamente la situación, Ángel se veía compungido y preocupado, y Demian lejos de verse molesto, se veía herido. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar salir. Entonces el chico hizo el ademan de caminar, así que el estiro su mano para volver a detenerlo. — Oye, está bien. No sé qué este pasando pero te aseguro que podemos resolverlo. – dijo.

Demian apretó los labios un momento.

— ¿Sabías que es un asesino? – señalando a Ángel.

— ¿Que? – Adrián miro a Ángel, exigiendo saber que había dicho o hecho para que el chico se pusiera así. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no tenía nada que ver en ello, y se sentía igual de sorprendido. — Demian ¿Quién te dijo eso? – exigió saber.

— ¡Lo dice mi maldito libro de historia! – grito enfurecido.

Adrián maldijo al mundo por lo cruel que estaba siendo con ese chico, le había arrebatado a su madre cuando era un bebe, le había condenado a vivir solo en las calles y ahora quería quitarle a su padre. Eso no era justo y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

— Es más complicado de lo que tú crees, Demian. . .

— ¡No lo es! ¡Asesino es asesino!

Ángel reacciono de nuevo al escuchar aquello, estiro su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de su hijo. Esperando reconfortarle.

— Hijo solo déjame. . .

— ¡No me toques! – Demian tiro de su brazo bruscamente y sin pensarlo, se giró a ver a Ángel, apuntándole con su mano iluminada con la energía carmesí.

Ángel se quedó estupefacto, pensando que quizás sí que merecía el golpe de su hijo, incluso algo más que eso. . . Merecía pagar, por todas las personas que había lastimado, por estar lastimando a ese pequeño inocente en ese momento.

— Oye, oye. – Adrián se interpuso entre los dos, con ambas manos arriba, como haría en una situación de armas. — Solo cálmate, nadie va a hacerte daño y Ángel no se acercara solo. . . – giro para hacerle un gesto a Ángel de que retrocediera y este lo hizo tristemente. Entonces, miro a Demian, dejándole ver en su mirada que no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarle que solo quería ayudar. – Apágala, Demian. – pidió dulcemente, Demian miro al suelo un segundo para considerarlo y entonces su mano se apagó.

Adrián suspiro aliviado. — Eso es, ahora ven aquí. Ven. – estiro el brazo y atrajo al chico en un abrazo justo antes de que se soltara a llorar. — Esta bien, shsh todo estará bien. – le decía, mientras le apretaba la cabeza contra su pecho para calmarlo, miro a Ángel, indicándole con la mirada que debía darle tiempo a su hijo para calmarse y que lo mejor era que se fuera. Así que con toda la pena de su corazón, Ángel miro una última vez a su pequeño llorando y se marchó.

Demian tardo un tiempo en calmarse y separarse por sí mismo del abrazo de Adrián. Quien termino de secarle las ultimas lágrimas de las mejillas con su propio pañuelo.

— Iremos a mi casa para que descanses un poco. ¿Quieres? – Demian simplemente asintió. — Bien, vamos. – le dio un acuchón en el brazo para impulsarlo a caminar, y en el camino se desvió un momento para hablar con el Oficial Amicci,

— Theo, por favor avísale a Nolan que estaré fuera. Mi sobrino me necesita ahora.

El oficial hecho una mirada rápida al chico, se veía muy triste y confundido. Y aun que estaba muy enojado por lo que le había hecho a su cara, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

— ¿Está bien? – pregunto.

— Pasa por un mal momento, pero se resolverá. – aseguro, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes de que hubieran más preguntas. Sin embargo, recordó algo al último segundo y regreso. — Ah y Theo ¿Porque no te tomas el resto del día? te vendrá bien el descanso. . .

— Lo hare, gracias.

— Bien, nos vemos después.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, Adrián había querido decir algo para distraer la mente del chico de los malos pensamientos pero todo lo que pensaba sonaba inapropiado para el momento. Ángel siempre tuvo razón, el solo era un policía, no un padre que supiera como hablar con un chico. Aunque en su defensa; ¿Qué padre del mundo tendría las palabras adecuadas para resolver un problema como aquel?

Apostaba todo a que ninguno.

Así que tras unos minutos de silenciosa tortura, llegaron a la casa. Demian no quitaba la mirada de sus zapatos, era como si tuviera miedo de siquiera levantar la cabeza. Así que Adrián no tuvo más remedio que alentarle a hablar.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? puedo ordenar lo que quieras. – dijo, pero el chico únicamente negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cambiarte de ropa? tu papá dejo algo en. . .

Escuchar la palabra "Papá" hizo que Demian finalmente saliera de su letargo.

— ¿Soy una mala persona? – pregunto en apenas un murmuro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Adrián le escuchara.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto más exaltado de lo que deseaba, pero es que la pregunta le había tomado por completo en sorpresa.

Demian se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa. — Mi padre biológico es un monstruo, y mi papá adoptivo también. Entonces yo. . .

— No digas eso. – declaro al instante, no necesitaba escuchar nada más para entender la horrenda idea que habitaba en la mente del muchacho. – Tú no eres una mala persona, y tu papá tampoco lo es.

— Pero mi libro. . .

— No importa lo que diga. – dijo con firmeza, y se sintió realmente bien. – Escucha, yo voy a explicarte todo lo que quieras saber. Solo. . . Solo ponte algo más cómodo y luego hablamos ¿sí?

— De acuerdo. – Y Demian se fue por las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa de su supuesto tío.

Adrián se pasó una mano por el rostro, ciertamente no le importaba que el chico siguiera usando el sucio uniforme de la escuela, simplemente le había dicho que se cambiara para poder tener unos minutos a solas y así poner sus ideas en orden. La historia de Ángel no era nada fácil de contar, y lo último que quería era comentar algo que fuese a empeorar aún más las cosas entre padre e hijo. Solo esperaba poder hacer algún bien.

. . .

Luego de haber dejado la comisaria, Ángel se pasó la siguiente media hora caminando sin rumbo alguno por las calles. Se sentía confundido por lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo, muy triste. Su vida perfecta había resultado ser un sueño, y ahora estaba despertando de la peor manera. Jamás olvidaría el rencor que los ojos de su hijo reflejaron en aquella celda, pues desde ese momento, esa imagen se había convertido en el segundo momento más doloroso de su vida inmortal, solo superado por la primera vez que perdió a su primogénito a manos de su peor enemigo. En cierto sentido, sentía que acababa de perder a Demian también y no tenía ninguna seguridad de que pudiera recuperarlo. Lo cual, dolía bastante de siquiera imaginar.

Tras un rato más de caminata sin sentido, Ángel llego hasta al Parque Hoverd y término sentándose en una de las bancas de concreto que la administración del pueblo había colocado tras la última remodelación del lugar. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, tratando de decirle a su mente que dejara de pensar en negativo y tuviese un poco de fe en Adrián, que él podría hacer entender a Demian que la historia no siempre es negra o blanca. Sin embargo, su mente solo se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando contemplo a un padre llevando a su hijo y su bicicleta por encima del césped del parque. Sin duda alguna, el hombre recién le enseñaba al pequeño a utilizar el artefacto y por eso aún le sujetaba, pues primero querría mostrarle lo seguro que era andar en ella, lo seguro que el mundo es cuando se tiene a alguien a tu lado. . . Una misión en la que él había fracaso, no con uno, si no con sus dos hijos. A ambos les había fallado.

Ángel estaba tan distraído con la visión del pequeño niño y la bicicleta, que ni siquiera se percató del hombre que acababa de detenerse junto a la banca. No hasta que este comenzó a hablarle.

— Es hermoso ¿No lo crees? No hay mejor bendición que ser un padre. . .

Ángel tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante la voz que le hablaba, tenía un acento muy extraño que no había escuchado en nadie que viviese en Woodstock antes, así que curioso por conocer a la persona, levanto la vista y a penas ver al hombre rubio y pálido que tenía enfrente, su mente viajo directamente al pasado. Justo al momento en que le conoció por primera vez, pero sobre todo. . . Al momento en que le había arrebatado la vida.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido por fin. No podía recordar su nombre, pero recordaba su rostro y recordaba el título que en el pasado poseía. El Lord de Greystoke, él era el vampiro que habían estado buscando.

— Tu. – exclamo desconcertado. No solamente por volverlo a ver, sino porque lo estaba haciendo a plena luz del día y eso no era posible, no para un vampiro como él.

El hombre asintió sonriente. — ¿Cómo has estado, Ángelus?

— ¿Cómo es que. . .?

— ¿Puedo estar bajo el sol?— interrumpió emocionado. – Bueno, solo digamos que no eres el único con habilidades especiales aquí. – Agrego.

Ángel se puso de pie entonces, listo para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas, pero Alastair retrocedió de inmediato. — Ah—Ah, no quieres montar un espectáculo en público ¿o sí? – dijo, señalando al entorno, donde había por lo menos 5 personas que podrían llegar a verlos.

— Eso no me importa. – dijo Ángel.

— Lo sé, a ti jamás te ha importado nada más que tu placer.

Ese comentario hizo enojar mucho a Ángel, quien se puso cara a cara con el vampiro para intimidarlo. — No sabes nada sobre mí. – murmuro entre dientes.

— Oh te equivocas, lo sé todo sobre ti; El gran vampiro con alma, nuestro campeón. . . ¿O debería decir nuestro asesino? – Dijo, y sonrió burlonamente.

Ángel asintió, decidiendo no prestar atención alguna a sus tontos insultos. — Eso está mejor, porque en 30 segundos voy a arrancarte la cabeza del cuello. . .

— Jajaja, siempre tan poético Ángelus. Me pregunto si tu pequeño niño habrá heredado ese carisma de ti.

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello, todos sus miedos se confirmaban con aquella oración. Alastair estaba ahí para dañar a su pequeño y él no iba a permitírselo. Así que pensarlo más, soltó el primer golpe.

— No te atrevas a meterlo en esto ¡Él no tiene nada que ver! – le grito.

Alastair se llevó la mano a la mejilla por un momento. Tenía que admitir que la fuerza de su enemigo sí que era mayor a lo que había esperado encontrar, pero aun así, eso no le asustaría. Nada podría hacerlo ya.

— Tiene todo que ver. ¿Cómo es que dicen? Los pecados del padre son. . . – las palabras le fueron arrancadas de la boca, cuando en un repentino y rápido movimiento, Ángel saco una estaca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se la clavó en el corazón. Alastair miro la estaca un momento y luego miro a Ángel, quien claramente esperaba verlo estallar en un montón de cenizas, cosa que por supuesto no pasaría.

— Ouch, eso dolió. – dijo Alastair y se sacó la estaca del pecho y la dejo caer al suelo. El rostro de Ángel palideció más de lo habitual, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando y sobre todo, sin poder prever el golpe que lo derribaría.

— ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil? – pregunto burlón.

Ángel no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero se levantó rápidamente, dejando salir a su rostro vampiro.

— Apenas estoy iniciando. – rugió y lo golpeo en la cara de nuevo, Alastair regreso el golpe de inmediato y dio un giro para tratar de golpear la otra mejilla pero Ángel fue rápido y sometió su brazo para hacerlo caer al suelo de rodillas. Entonces lo pateo en la cara y usando toda su fuerza, lo levanto por completo en el aire y varios metros sobre el césped del parque. Las personas que estaban por ahí comenzaron a correr para alejarse, con la idea de que un tiroteo o una pelea de bandas estaban a punto de suceder.

Ángel dio un enorme salto para llegar desde su posición hasta la de Alastair. El vampiro tomo una rama del suelo para intentar calvársela pero Ángel hizo que la soltara con una dura patada en su muñeca, y luego volvió a golpearlo en el rostro. Alastair tomo otra pequeña rama y se la clavó en la espinilla.

— ¡Argg! – grito Ángel de dolor.

Alastair se levantó rápido, y pateo las cosquillas de Ángel con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tú puedes tener un hijo?! ¡Tú no mereces esa dicha! – grito enfurecido, Ángel trato de darle otro puñetazo pero Alastair intercepto el golpe y pudo darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, seguida por un puñetazo que le derribo.

Ángel se quedó tirado en el suelo por un segundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Alastair estaba más que complacido. — Y por eso voy a quitártelo. Oh, las cosas que le voy a hacer a tu hijo. . . Jajaja

Un sinfín de malas ideas cruzaron por la mente de Ángel, cosas que Ángelus había hecho con decenas de niños de la edad de su hijo ahora regresaban para atormentarlo. Para hacerle ver a su pequeño sufriendo los mismos calvarios a merced de aquel monstruo que tenía delante. Un monstruo que el mismo creo y que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de parar. Se sacó la rama de la espinilla y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la garganta del vampiro. Penetrando en su piel y ganando tiempo suficiente para levantarse.

— No vas a tocar a mi hijo ¡Jamás! – le aseguro, pateándole con todas sus fuerzas y enviándolo a volar varios metros más allá del parque.

Alastair sintió un par de huesos romperse en su interior, pero lejos de sentir el dolor, se sintió completamente motivado. Así que se puso en pie de vuelta, con su sonrisa cínica en todo su esplendor. — Oh hare más que tocarlo. . . Le quitare su humanidad, y lo convertiré en pura oscuridad. . . En uno de nosotros. – advirtió.

— ¡Jamás! – Ángel salto de inmediato sobre él, enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, intentando romperlo pero Alastair le dio un cabezazo que le hizo apartarse.

— No puedes detenerme, Ángelus. – dijo, dándole varios puñetazos en el pecho y el rostro. — Ahora soy como tú.

Ángel detuvo el puño de su atacante en el último golpe.

— ¡No eres en nada como yo! – exclamo, tiro del puño de Alastair hacia delante para darle otro puñetazo, pero luego Alastair le sostuvo los brazos con los propios, empujándose hacia atrás para evitar que atacara de nuevo.

— ¡Somos vampiros, Ángelus! – exclamo con orgullo. — Matamos y tomamos lo que queremos, tú me enseñaste eso. . . ¿Y adivina qué?, lo que quiero ahora es ver el cadáver de tu hijo bajo mis pies. – con un rápido movimiento soltó su brazo izquierdo y penetro con su puño en el estómago de Ángel.

— ¡Argg! – rugió de dolor, desplomándose hacia delante. Sujeto aun por el agarre de su contrincante.

Alastair reía, complacido con el dolor que veía reflejado en los ojos de su creador. Había esperado tanto para verlo que ahora no quería detenerse, quería seguir estrujando en su interior hasta que muriera de dolor y luego ir a por el mocoso y rebanarle la garganta con sus colmillos mientras se bebía su sangre. Sí, eso era todo lo que había soñado por un siglo e incluso más— Sin embargo, un tronido metálico lo regreso a la realidad.

— ¡Policía! ¡Quedan arrestados! – se escuchó gritar a una voz, Alastair giro rápido para entonces ver al delgado y pálido chico uniformado que les apuntaba con un arma.

— ¿Es enserio? – se preguntó con ironía, miro una última vez al torturado Ángel y lo dejo caer al suelo, para entonces comenzar a avanzar hacia el oficial.

— ¡No se mueva! – grito de nuevo el oficial.

— ¿O qué? – le reto Alastair.

Las manos del oficial temblaban sin parar. Apenas era su segunda semana siendo un miembro oficial de la comisaria de Woodstock y ya estaba encontrándose en la necesidad de disparar a un criminal. Eso era algo que había rezado para que no pasara nunca, pero que ahora, por alguna razón su estómago le decía que lo hiciera. Bajo la pistola y disparo hacia la pierna del hombre, pero este pareció ni siquiera notarlo y continúo avanzando. Desconcertado, el oficial continuo disparándole en todas partes pero nada funcionaba. Finalmente, Alastair llego hasta él, y con un rápido movimiento lo envolvió bajo sus brazos, exponiéndole el cuello para morderlo y comenzar a beber.

El grito del hombre hizo que Ángel saliera de su propio dolor, levantando la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el pobre era devorado por Alastair.

\- ¡No! — Grito, y con un rápido pero doloroso movimiento se levantó del suelo y corrió para ayudar al oficial. — ¡Déjalo ir! – grito, pero obviamente el vampiro no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo. Así que Ángel se esforzó por meter un brazo entre ambos y tirar del oficial hacia atrás, pensó que sería fácil, pero Alastair enredo un brazo bajo la cintura del hombre, determinado a no dejarle ir. Así que los dos tiraron de él, hasta que en un horrendo crujido, la cabeza del hombre se desprendió de su cuello y rodo por el pavimento.

Alastair dejó caer el resto del cuerpo sobre Ángel, y su expresión horrorizada

— Ups, se rompió. — dijo lleno de ironía. – Jajajaja, ¡Amigo! ¡Su cabeza se rompió! Jajajaja, ¡Es increíble!

Ángel no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello era algo de lo más horrendo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Alastair estaba loco, y tratar de pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer para conseguir su venganza. . . Eso le provoco un verdadero escalofrió de terror.

— Eres un. . .

— ¡Un vampiro! – interrumpió muy emocionado. – Jajaja, tú me convertiste en esto Ángelus. La cabeza de ese sujeto esta sobre tu bandeja, no la mía. . . Y pronto, la de tu hijo también lo estará. – aseguro, Ángel estaba a punto de soltar el cuerpo para atacarle, cuando se escucharon otras dos sirenas de policías. – Oh, oh, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te arresten por ser un asesino. . .

— ¡Te matare! – grito enfurecido.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste! – grito en respuesta. Ángel salto entonces desde el suelo, listo para finalmente arrancarla la cabeza, o cualquier otro miembro que pudiese. Sin embargo, apenas levantar el vuelo, fue impactado por un proyectil en el costado y otro más muy cerca del corazón. Entonces volvió a caer al suelo, retorciéndose y jadeando por el inmenso dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su interior. Fue hasta que pudo enderezarse lo suficiente que contemplar los orificios que tenía en el pecho, levanto la vista desesperado y vio una pistola en la mano de Alastair. El acababa de dispararle a quema ropa y por el dolor en su cuerpo, estaba 100% seguro de que había sido con balas de madera.

— Ahora es mi turno de jugar. – dijo el sonriente vampiro, justo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de las primeras sombras que el anochecer ya proyectaba.

El sonido de la sirena policiaca comenzó a ser más fuerte cada vez, así que con mucha dificultad y dolor, Ángel se puso en pie para escapar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ser arrestado y que su hijo fuese a pensar que el mismo asesino a ese pobre oficial de policía. Aun que en cierto sentido, sí que lo había hecho.

. . .

Adrián espero los minutos necesarios para que el chico terminara de vestirse y entonces subió a la habitación. Enseñando su discurso con cada escalón que subía, tratando de perfeccionarlo sin que sonara demasiado complicado o inventado para el chico. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, así que se recargo en el umbral por un momento, contemplando que la sencilla habitación ya se había convertido en un desastre. El uniforme de la escuela yacía hecho un ovillo en el suelo, la corbata colgaba de la linterna de la mesita de noche y cada zapato se encontraba tirado en una esquina diferente. Sin duda, ya era toda la habitación de un adolescente.

— ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto, pues Demian se encontraba tan ido viendo el techo, que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Demian se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

— Es tu casa – dijo.

— Por favor, sabes que también es tuya. – le recordó Adrián, aun cuando el chico viviese con Ángel la mayoría del tiempo, a él le gustaba pensar en los tres como una extraña familia. Y le gustaría que el chico pensara en ello también.

— ¿Ahora tú vas a adoptarme? – pregunto Demian entonces, claramente interpretando a su propia manera las palabras de su amigo.

— No – Adrián avanzo hasta sentarse en la cama junto a él. — Tú ya tienes un papá y uno que te quiere mucho.

Demian se cruzó de brazos, enfurecido. — Pues yo le odio. – exclamo.

— No, no es cierto. – dijo muy tranquilo.

— ¡Si lo es! ¡Lo odio! – grito.

Adrián puso los ojos en blanco, ver esa actitud le hacía pensar que lejos de tratarse de una confusión, Demian estaba teniendo una rabieta. — No y tú lo sabes. Amas a tu padre porque es todo lo que siempre soñaste tener. – le dijo, esperando con ello poder acceder a su buen juicio de una vez.

Demian se mordió el labio, nervioso.

— Yo nunca quise ser hijo de un asesino. – murmuro.

Adrián se pasó una mano por la cara, despidiéndose por completo del discurso que había preparado y decidiendo iniciar con lo más importante de todo. — No lo eres. – Demian finalmente le miro, intrigado por su declaración pues aunque Adrián no lo supiera, el chico lo consideraba como alguien muy inteligente y honesto. Justo por eso había aceptado ir con él para escucharlo en primer lugar. — Tu, pequeño eres hijo de Ángel Galway. No de Ángelus. – Agrego.

— ¡Él es Ángelus! – grito de inmediato, ahora el buen concepto que tenia de Adrián comenzaba a desvanecerse también.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Adrián descubriera el camino para iniciar la conversación. Dejando clara la verdad desde un inicio.

— No, Demian. No lo es. – dijo.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos. — ¿De que estas hablando? El mismo me dijo alguna vez ese nombre. – declaro.

— Pues estuvo mal que lo hiciera.— Adrián se pasó una mano por la cara, de verdad que no sabía cómo hacer aquello, lo único que quería era darle una sacudida a ese mocoso y decirle que no fuese estúpido. Que tenía un padre que le amaba y que era una buena persona, y que lo demás no importaba. Sin embargo, era un adulto y no podía darse el lujo de ser tan tajante. — Además, tú ya sabias que. . .

— Me dijeron que tuvo días malos, yo nunca pensé que. . . – se quedó callado, sin poder volver a repetir lo que ya había dicho muchas veces ya. Estaba agotado.

Adrián parpadeo un par de veces, ahora que lo recordaba, Ángel jamás le menciono cuanto del pasado le había contado al muchacho. Él había asumido que muy poco, pero que al menos le había contado partes esenciales de su historia. — ¿Tu papá nunca te conto sobre cómo se transformó? – le pregunto.

Demian negó con la cabeza.

— Solo dijo que fue una mujer saliendo de una. . . Taberna o algo así.

Adrián suspiro, frustrado por el mal habito de Ángel de sobreproteger al chico de cosas tan normales como lo fueron su transformación. Aun que al menos había encontrado el rumbo correcto para abordar el tema. — Si, lo fue. Una vampira llamada Darla lo transformo para que fuera su. . . – se quedó callado un segundo, dándose cuenta del tipo de cosas que quizás Ángel quiso ocultar para proteger su reputación como papá. — Compañero. – agrego finalmente.

Demian puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que por la reacción inicial de Adrián se había dado cuenta de a que se refería. — ¿Cómo esposos? – sugirió de malos modos.

— En la retorcida manera de los vampiros, si lo eran. — e hizo un gesto de pesar, o repulsión. No estaba seguro. — Como sea, Darla y Ángelus viajaron por toda Europa sembrando el terror y muerte en cada rincón en que estuvieron. Fue tanto el caos que ambos produjeron, que Ángelus pronto se convirtió en el vampiro más temido. . . El azote de Europa, así es como le llamaron.

Demian instintivamente se sobo el trasero. — Pues le queda muy bien el apodo. – dijo con una mueca de dolor. Pero lejos de encontrarlo gracioso, Adrián se molestó.

— No te estoy diciendo esto para que te burles, si no para que lo entiendas. — le reprendió.

Demian entorno los ojos, odiaba cuando Adrián le reprendía como si tuviera derecho de hacerlo solo por ser adulto.

— ¿Qué tengo que entender? – Exigió saber de malos modos.— Lo que dices solo confirma que es el peor monstruo de la historia.

Adrián estaba perdiendo el punto y la paciencia, así que busco regresar al tema.

— Pues déjame terminar. – exigió.

Demian puso los ojos de vuelta en blanco pero accedió.

— Durante uno de sus aniversarios como vampiro, Darla le ínsito a tomar un regalo especial a. . . Una chica, no mucho mayor que tu pero con la sangre más especial que un vampiro hubiese deseado probar.

— ¿Una Cazadora? – inquirió de inmediato, pues su padre había dicho montones de veces cuan especiales eran esas mujeres.

— No, sangre Rumani.

Demian contrajo el semblante, sin entender.

— ¿Es de una especie de demonio? – pregunto.

Adrián tomo nota mental de que tenía que poner los estudios del chico al corriente, no solo era importante que supiera defenderse físicamente, si no también que conociera cosas tan básicas como lo eran lo Rumani.

— No, hablo de Gitanos. – aclaro.

Demian se quedó con la boca abierta un momento.

— El Padre Kieran decía que los Gitanos eran el pueblo del diablo. – dijo.

Adrián no estaba para nada sorprendido, conocía personalmente al padre Kieran y desde siempre había pensado que era un hombre con visión bastante pobre del mundo en que vivían.

— Eso es una concepción bastante mala que muchas personas tienen. Los Gitanos no eran malas personas, tenían visiones diferentes de la vida y un gran poder que otras personas no podían comprender, es por eso que esparcieron esos horribles rumores en primer lugar. – explico

— Ah, y entonces Ángel. . . ¿Mato a esa gitana?

— Si, y fue un error mucho más grande del que pudo prever. Pues poco después, el pueblo de la niña se levantó para vengarla, lo sometieron y. . . – busco las palabras más claras que pudo para que el niño entendiera, pues aquella era la parte más importante de la historia de su padre. — Ellos invocaron una antigua maldición, una que devolvió el alma de tu padre a su cuerpo. . .

Tras decir aquello, hubo unos breves segundos de silencio, en los cuales Demian pareció estar asimilando sus palabras.

— Eso no tiene sentido. – murmuro finalmente.

Adrián pensó rápido y acudió a un nuevo enfoque. — ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre que significa ser vampiro?

Demian asintió. — Dijiste que. . . Un vampiro es un demonio que. . . – Hizo una mueca, esforzándose por recordar las palabras exactas que su amigo había usado. — Ocupa un cuerpo humano muerto que. . . conservan aspectos de la persona pero en realidad no son esa persona.

— Exactamente. – dijo, sintiéndose muy orgulloso por finalmente comprobar lo que Ángel siempre le decía. Que su chico era muy inteligente, algo que seguramente le celebraría después. — No hay humanidad en un vampiro porque ellos solo son demonios usando cuerpos humanos para andar en el mundo. Pero cuando los gitanos pusieron el alma de tu padre de vuelta, ellos. . .

— ¿Lo trajeron de vuelta? – pregunto el chico en apenas un murmuro, de una muy extraña manera, sí que estaba comprendiendo lo que escuchaba.

Adrián asintió, complacido con su razonamiento.

— Los Gitanos desterraron a Ángelus a permanecer encerrado en su interior y sin ningún control. Pero. . . También obligaron a tu padre, a Ángel, a vivir con el peso de lo que Ángelus hizo mientras no tenía un alma.

— Pero eso significaría que. . . – Demian se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su cerebro se encargaba de armar todo el rompecabezas de información. – Significaría que mi Papá no hizo todas esas cosas, solo fue. . . un demonio usando su cuerpo, él. . . Él no tenía ningún control en ello. ¡Él es inocente! – exclamo emocionado, pero comenzando a sentirse como un gran idiota por todas las cosas que le había dicho a su papá.

Adrián sonrió, complacido con la reacción del muchacho.

— Lo es. – aseguro, pero su felicidad no duro demasiado al recordar la siguiente parte de aquella respuesta. — Lamentablemente él no lo ve de esa manera, y sigue culpándose por todas esas cosas que Ángelus hizo con su cuerpo.

— Pero él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. ¡Estaba muerto! – dijo completamente indignado por el pensamiento tan pobre que su padre tenía sobre sí mismo.

— Y justo por eso se culpa, por haberse dejado transformar en primer lugar.

— ¿Él se dejó transformar? – pregunto anonadado, su papá le había dicho varias veces que como humano no fue una buena persona, que había sido un "Ebrio Hedonista" que nunca trajo más que vergüenza a su familia, pero aun sabiendo eso, no podía entender lo que Adrián acababa de decir. — ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto muy confundido. Y aunque a Adrián le hubiese encantado explicarle esa respuesta, supo ver que no era su lugar. Que había cosas que solo un padre podía enseñar. Esa era una de ellas.

— Eso es algo que solo tu papá puede decirte. – dijo.

Demian se mordió el labio de vuelta, estaba muy nervioso. — Si es que vuelve a hablarme, ahora mismo debe odiarme por todo lo que dije.

— ¿Odiarte? – pregunto a media carcajada. — Chico, Ángel te ama tanto que podrías destruir el mundo y no le importaría. – dijo sin pensar, cosa de la que se arrepintió a los pocos segundos, pues conociendo a Demian. . . Darle ideas nunca era bueno. — Olvida que dije eso, ¿sí? – Pidió.

Demian sonrió, con ese brillo de travesura en todo su esplendor

— Bueno, es que sonaba como un gran plan y. . .

— Demian. – Dijo seriamente para que se callara.

Demian entorno los ojos de nuevo. — Solo bromeo. Que amargado eres.

Adrián iba a reprenderlo por llamarle así, aun cuando estuvieran teniendo un momento, el chico no debía de olvidarse del respeto que le debía. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en la primera planta de su casa le hizo callar. Ambos compartieron una mirada, y otro golpe se volvió a escuchar.

— Quédate aquí. – ordeno Adrián y salió de la habitación. Por supuesto, Demian no tuvo intención alguna de obedecerle y le siguió, quedándose parado en la cima de la escalera, desde donde podría escuchar o en todo caso, intervenir en lo que pasara. Pero siendo sincero, ¿de verdad existiría algún monstruo que tocara la puerta?

Adrián se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada, sujetando en sus manos una de las viejas estatuas que conservaba como adorno en la sala. Luego de haber sido víctima del ataque de un lagarto infernal, jamás volvería a acercarse a la puerta sin ningún arma.

— ¿Quién es? – exigió saber, pero no escucho ninguna respuesta, solamente un par de jadeos apenas audibles. — ¿Quien está ahí? – pregunto más fuerte esta vez,

— A-Adrián – se escuchó decir a una voz quebrada, una que Adrián conocía bastante bien y que le causo un completo escalofrió de escuchar así.

— ¡Ángel! – exclamo y tras abrir la puerta, el vampiro cayo de frente sobre él. Pesaba tanto que apenas y pudo sostenerlo para que no se cayera. — ¿Que te paso? – exigió saber.

Ángel sudaba y temblaba, estaba completamente agotado pues había tenido que caminar desde el parque Hoverd hasta la casa de su amigo y eso no había hecho nada más que empeorar la situación de sus heridas. — El me. . . Me disparo con. . . Ma. . . Madera – a su cerebro le costaba siquiera armar una palabra completa, pues el dolor en su interior se había vuelto inmenso.

— ¡¿Balas de madera?! – pregunto Adrián en pánico. Sabían que Ángel era un inmortal, pero no habían tenido siquiera la idea de probar los límites de dicho don. Quizás el no moriría, pero las balas podrían causar daños graves en él.

— ¡Papá! – se escuchó gritar a Demian, quien ya bajaba corriendo por las escaleras. Pero Ángel ni siquiera lo noto, pues estaba tan desesperado que solo tenía atención para aferrarse a los brazos de su amigo.

— Tienes que sacarlas, tienes que. . . – rogaba.

Finalmente Demian llego hasta ellos y aferro sus propias manos al brazo de su padre, mientras contemplaba con horror los horrendos orificios sangrantes de su pecho.

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con el miedo reflejado en su voz. Y aunque a Adrián hubiese querido reconfortarlo con buenas ideas, no había tiempo para ello.

— Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cocina. – ordeno el hombre, y entre ambos tomaron cada uno un brazo y arrastraron al pesado vampiro hacia el lugar. — En la mesa, en la mesa. – decía Adrián, así que Demian tiro con más fuerza de lo normal para lograr poner a su padre sobre la cubierta de madera de la mesa. Donde Ángel seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

— Quítale la camisa. – ordeno Adrián mientras dejaba la habitación, pues sacar aquellas balas iba a requerir de algo más que fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – exigió saber Demian.

— ¡Rómpela! – grito de vuelta.

El niño miro de vuelta a su padre, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No podía siquiera imaginarse como se sentiría si no recuperaba de lo que le estaba pasando, no. . . No podía volver a pensar en una vida sin él. No más.

— Papá, vamos. Tienes que resistir, vamos. – decía desesperado, pero arreglándoselas para estrujar el centro de la camisa con ambos manos y tirar de ella, rompiéndola por la mitad y provocando que su padre respingara aún más. — Lo siento, Papá. Lo siento. – decía con las lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas, pero sin estar seguro de si se disculpaba por el reciente dolor que le causo, o por la forma en que le trato. O quizás por las dos.

En medio de su dolor, Ángel pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta a su pequeño. Le miro borrosamente pero pudo mover su propia mano para apretar la del muchacho. Demian lo noto, y sonrió con tristeza.

— No. . . Mires, hijo. No. . . – decía perdido Ángel.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender sus palabras.

Pero entonces llego Adrián, quien sí que había entendido muy bien lo que el vampiro había dicho y estaba de acuerdo con él. — Demian, ve arriba. – ordeno.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero estar con él! – grito de inmediato.

Adrián no tuvo ni que pensarlo, no tenía tiempo para soportar la terquedad del niño, así que lo tomo del brazo y el mismo lo arrastro fuera de la cocina. — Ve arriba. Ahora. – dijo con muchas más firmeza.

Demian le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego a su padre, entonces salió corriendo por donde llego, dando un fuerte portazo al encerrarse en la habitación.

Adrián se maldijo a si mismo por como lo había tratado, pero entendía que había sido lo correcto para Ángel. Así que regreso con él, contemplando finalmente los dos impactos de balas que tenía en el pecho. — De acuerdo, bien, yo. . . – empezó a balbucear por los nervios, en la academia de vigilantes les habían enseñado a sacar balas pero nunca de un lugar tan delicado como aquellas. — ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga? – pregunto una última vez.

— ¡Hazlo! – grito Ángel de inmediato, con la cara roja por el dolor.

El Sheriff se mordió el labio y asintió. Examino la zona del primer impacto y asintió, visualizando la hendidura que debía de hacer en la piel de su amigo para poder sacar la bala. Entonces saco de su chaqueta una navaja y unas pinzas. — Lo lamento. – murmuro, pues aunque quisiera hacer todo lo posible para que no doliera, era inevitable.

Demian se había quedado tirado tras la puerta de la habitación, llorando y lamentándose por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cosa que se volvió peor cuando comenzó a escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su padre haciendo eco en todas las paredes. Fue entonces que se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a orar. Orar porque su padre tuviese la fuerza necesaria para soportar aquel calvario, para. . . quedarse con él.

 ** _*_** ** _Por favor Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Ángel no supo cuánto tiempo duro aquel horrendo martirio, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría. Adrián había intentado hacer el menor daño posible a su piel, pero fue imposible, las balas se habían enterrado muy profundamente en su interior y Adrián tuvo que hacer cortes profundos para lograr que las pinzas llegaran hasta ellas y poder sacarlas. Él había intentado permanecer estoico durante toda la operación, pero fue imposible no gritar todo el tiempo. Desde ese momento, consideraría aquello como el peor tormento físico al que había sido sometido desde que recuperara su alma. Así que inmediatamente después de terminar con la curación, Ángel se puso a contarle a Adrián lo que había acontecido en el parque Hoverd, mientras se bebía una bolsa de sangre (de la reserva personal del Sheriff) para recobrar sus fuerzas y acelerar su curación.

Una vez que termino de escucharlo todo, Adrián se quedó callado y sin tener la menor idea de que hacer. El oficial Weston, uno de los 3 novatos que recién habían ingresado a la comisaria la semana pasada, estaba muerto y no sabía que debería de hacer, si llamar a alguien para que fuera a recoger su cuerpo o esperar a que alguien más llamara a la estación para reportarlo o. . . ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, Weston debía de haber tenido 27 años con una vida por delante, una que ese maldito monstruo, cuyo nombre Ángel ni siquiera podía recordar, le había arrebatado.

Finalmente, su cerebro pudo armar una idea. — Entonces este. . . Lord de no sé dónde, ¿es como tú? – pregunto.

— Lord de Greystoke. – le recordó Ángel – Y no, por supuesto que no es para nada como yo. – agrego con molestia por dicha comparación.

— Bueno, no como tú, tu, pero tienen los mismos poderes ¿no?

— No creo que eso sea posible, yo. . . – Ángel arrugo el gesto, de verdad que no le gustaba sentirse comparado con un enemigo. — No me regalaron estos dones así porque sí ¿recuerdas? Yo me los gane.

— Claro, y podemos suponer que este vampiro no salva personas ni mucho menos ciudades enteras así que debe haber algo más. ¿Qué tal un hechizo? – la mente de Adrián comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en posibles explicaciones para lo que Ángel había visto.

— Tú dime. Tú eres el experto en esas cosas. – le recordó.

— Nunca he oído de nada que deje a un vampiro caminar bajo el sol, mucho menos que le otorgue inmortalidad real. – Dijo, recordando cada libro y cada fuente que había leído tras conocer a Ángel, cuando intentaba averiguar el verdadero alcance de sus nuevas habilidades y no tuvo suerte. Aun que sí que había leído sobre algo que podía ayudar.

— Solo. . . sobre la Gema de Amarra, pero es un mito.

— No lo es. – declaro Ángel de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto muy intrigado.

— La tuve una vez, hace años y yo mismo la destruí. – dijo, dando un gran sorbo final a la bolsa de sangre que sostenía.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto al borde del colapso.

Ángel se encogió de hombros, sin poder entender su indignación.

— Era peligrosa, solo trataba de evitar que cosas como estas pasaran. – explico.

— Pues sí que valió la pena. – dijo lleno de ironía, lo que le gano una seria mirada de su amigo que casi le hace sentir como un chico en problemas otra vez. — Disculpa, no ha sido un día sencillo. – agrego rápidamente.

— Dímelo a mí. – Ángel se levantó finalmente de la mesa, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro debido al tirón de su piel recién cicatrizada. Fue entonces que decidió iniciar con el tema más complicado de todos y hacer la pregunta del millón. — ¿Cómo está él?

— Mejor. – aseguro Adrián, luego suspiro, dudando por un momento en si su amigo aprobaría o no sus acciones. Aun que ya no importaba, pues ya estaba hecho. — He tenido que contarle casi toda tu historia para que entendiera que ya no eres Ángelus, y eres su papá. . .

Ángel se quedó callado un momento, pensando en lo mucho que había querido evitar que su hijo conociera esa parte de su historia. Ningún padre querría que su hijo supiera que no es el hombre perfecto que le cría, sino una criatura oscura e imperfecta, en especial cuando se es la peor de todas. – ¿Le contaste todo? – pregunto cabizbajo y sin siquiera poder mirarlo a la cara debido a la vergüenza.

— No, hay cosas que creo que tú debes contarle. . . El cómo se rompía tu maldición, por ejemplo. – dijo, pues consideraba que ese tema podría ser el más complicado de entender para el chico.

— Decírselo solo hará que me odie aún más.

— Él no te odia, Ángel. Odia Ángelus. – dijo. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que esos dos eran padre e hijo, pues ambos parecían tener la misma dificultad para ver la claridad en las cosas.

— Yo soy Ángelus, no importa cuanto lo niegue. Siempre lo seré. – declaro Ángel con tristeza, pues aun con todo el bien que había estado haciendo los últimos años. Era claro que el destino aún no estaba a su favor, y que seguirían haciéndolo perder las cosas que más quería, primero a sus amigos, luego a Connor, ahora a Demian. Sentía que sin importar el que, él no estaba destinado a ser feliz.

— Eso no es cierto. – se escuchó decir a una pequeña vocecita, ambos hombres giraron rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde Demian estaba parado ya. Había querido salir de su habitación desde hacía buen rato, pero luego de escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su padre, el miedo le paralizo y no puedo hacerlo hasta minutos después de que el silencio reinara en la casa. — No eres ese monstruo, tú eres. . . – y comenzó a aproximarse, su mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas se cruzó finalmente con la de su padre, dejándole ver que todo el miedo y el enojo de antes ya había desaparecido. — Eres mi papá. . . Y lamento mucho lo que te dije, fui un estúpido yo. . . – antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Ángel ya lo tenía entre sus brazos. Abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarle ir nunca, algo que sin dudas deseaba con todo el corazón.

Demian tardo un momento en extender sus propios brazos alrededor de la espalda de su padre y entonces se soltó a llorar en silencio. Ángel le pasaba una mano por los cabellos de la nuca. Buscando reconfortarle.

— Shsh. Yo soy el que lo siente, siento hacerte pasar por esto, te mereces algo mejor. – le dijo, sin embargo Demian tardo unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras y entonces murmuro.

— Tú lo eres, papá.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla izquierda de Ángel, era la primera lagrima que derramaba en mucho tiempo y no era por tristeza o desdicha, si no por alegría. La más pura alegría que sentía al escuchar a su pequeño hablarle así.

— Por favor perdóname. – continuo diciendo el niño.

Ángel apretó más el abrazo.

— Shsh está bien, hijo. Estoy aquí. . .

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que Ángel finalmente le dejara ir, y solo lo había hecho debido a la repentina incomodidad que había sentido tras darse cuenta de lo empapado que su pecho desnudo por las lágrimas de su pequeño. Así que envió al chico de vuelta a la habitación, mientras él se lavaba y se secaba el torso con una tolla dentro del baño, luego tiro la camisa rota en la basura y se puso una que Adrián le presto. Por supuesto, dicha camiseta le quedo algo apretada pues él era mucho más robusto que su amigo, pero no importaba. Lo haría funcionar. Así que ya vestido, se reunió con su hijo en la habitación. El chico estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, limpiándose los mocos y las últimas lagrimas con la manga de su propia camiseta. Ángel sonrió, feliz de ver que aun con todo lo malo que pasaba en sus vidas, su pequeño seguía siendo eso, un pequeño chico normal.

— Permíteme. – murmuro, se sentó en la cama junto a él y le sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo. Justo como si solo fuese un pequeño bebe de 3 años.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Demian, pues con esa nueva camiseta que su padre traía puesta, no podía ver por sí mismo si las heridas de bala ya habían sanado.

Ángel asintió. — No tienes que preocuparte por mí, hijo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bueno, porque ese es mi trabajo. Yo soy el papá ¿recuerdas? – dijo dulcemente, Demian simplemente asintió pues luego de lo que había pasado aquel día, estaba dispuesto a dejar de protestar y escuchar a su papá. Por un día al menos.

Ahora que lo veía un poco más tranquilo, Ángel encontró a bien seguir el consejo de Adrián y comenzar a ser sincero con su hijo. Había tantas cosas que debía decirle, pero decidió comenzar con la más simple y en cierto sentido, hermosa de todas. — Sé que Adrián ya te conto sobre mi pasado, pero aún hay algo que debes saber. – empezó a decir.

Demian negó con la cabeza.

— No importa ya, papá.

— Quizás no, pero quiero que lo sepas. . . De ahora en adelante, no quiero que haya más secretos hijo. – explico.

Demian le miro finalmente a los ojos, sorprendido.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué es? – pregunto, aún muy cabizbajo.

Ángel tomo una fuerte respiración para terminar de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. — Es sobre la maldición que me pusieron. – indico.

— Aja – Demian parpadeo un par de veces, imaginándose lo peor.

— No recuerdo mucho de los primeros momentos luego del hechizo, pero años después. . . descubrí que la maldición no era permanente. – y se quedó callado, esperando ver una reacción en su muchacho pero no la hubo, este solo le miraba muy atento. Así que continúo. — Podía romperse, solo. . . Solo bastaba un momento de felicidad verdadera para que me la quitaran.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho más, una clara señal de que estaba entendiendo y pensando justo lo que Ángel esperaba que pensara.

— Entonces, tu. . . ¿Nunca has. . . sido feliz? ¿Conmigo? – la voz se le quebraba de vuelta, y Ángel apretó su mano con cariño.

— Por supuesto que lo he sido, hijo. Cada segundo que paso contigo soy más que feliz. – aseguro.

— Pero entonces. . .

— La maldición ya no me controla. – dijo de inmediato, aunque su hijo se veía más que confundido. — Cuando me dieron estos poderes, la maldición se volvió permanente. Lo descubrí casi justo después de conocerte, hijo. – apretó su mejilla izquierda con dulzura. — Y eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte, tú me haces más feliz de lo que alguna vez soñé que seria, tú me haces sentir pleno.

Demian no se hizo esperar para abrazarle de vuelta, Adrián había tenido razón antes, Ángel era el papá con el que siempre había soñado, incluso mucho mejor. Así que no importaba todo lo que le dijera, o cuantas maldiciones aparecieran. Él era su familia, y eso nunca cambiara ya.

— Te amo, papá.

Ángel volvió a sonreír, apretando a su muchacho en el abrazo y besándole la cabecita con todo su amor. — Y yo a ti, más de lo que puedes imaginar. . .

Demian se separó del abrazo, emocionado y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

— ¿Entonces me perdonas por lo que dije hace rato? – pregunto, realmente no le gustaba para nada tener que pedir disculpas cuando se equivocaba pero en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a pedir mil perdones con tal de obtener el perdón de su papá.

Por supuesto, eso no sería necesario.

— Por supuesto que te perdono. – y le dio otro beso más en la cabeza, aun que de inmediato se puso serio. — Pero aún tenemos unos asuntitos que tratar, jovencito.

Demian no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado aquel día, su papá seguía siendo igual de estricto con él.

— Pero papá. . .

— No, lo haremos en casa. – interrumpió. — Adrián ha tenido suficientes molestias.

Demian abrió la boca, dispuesto a apelar al buen juicio de su padre pero por supuesto, Ángel no lo permitió pues gracias a su oído paternal de vampiro había podido escuchar un sonido particularmente interesante. — ¿Eso que escuche fue tu estomago? – pregunto de inmediato.

— No – mintió Demian, pero su risita nerviosa lo delato. Pues por supuesto que recordaba lo que padre le había dicho esa mañana. — Es que recién iba a almorzar. – dijo en su defensa, esperando que su padre no fuese a enfadarse más por ello.

— Grr. – Ángel habría querido regañarle por no haberse alimentado como prometió, pero comprendió que no podía culparle, no con todo lo que había pasado. — Vamos a la cocina a ver que puedo preparar. – dijo, levantándose de la cama y tomándole de la mano para conducirlo el mismo.

Demian sonrió, aliviado.

— ¿Vas a contarme lo qué paso hoy? – pregunto.

— Te lo contare más tarde. Anda. – tiro del chico para levantarlo de la cama y en cuanto lo tuvo en su alcance le dio una firme nalgada para que avanzara.

— Auu – se quejó Demian, acelerando el paso para no recibir otra de esas. Aunque algo le decía, que no recibiría una más, si no muchas cuando llegaran a su casa.

Bajaron a la sala, y Demian se acomodó en el sofá, junto a Adrián, mientras Ángel se fue a la cocina para revisar la nevera y comprobar que no había nada más que jugo y una pieza de pollo vieja colocada sobre un plato. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en que quizás debería tener una serie conversación con Adrián sobre lo que es ser un adulto, pues al parecer, seguía siendo un adolescente treintón.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, amigo? – pregunto Adrián, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros al chico, quien solo asintió con una mueca en el rostro. — Oye, no te preocupes. Si alguna vez se vuelve malo, siempre podemos clavarle una estaca en el corazón. – agrego el sheriff, brindándole un amigable y carismático guiño de ojo al chico. Quien finalmente pudo sonreír.

— ¡Los estoy escuchando! – grito Ángel desde la cocina, pero lejos de sonar enfadado, sonaba divertido. Pues le encantaba tener a esos dos, a su familia, compartiendo momentos alegres y despreocupados.

Al no haber nada para comer en la casa, Ángel no tuvo otra alternativa más que llamar a PAPA JOHNS y ordenar una pizza toscana de seis quesos, acompañado con un Cinnapie para el postre. La comida llego 25 minutos después, pero no duro lo mismo en terminarse, ninguno de sus chicos iba a admitirlo pero ambos se habían estado muriendo de hambre desde que salieron de la estación por primera vez. Y aunque Ángel no estaba para nada contento con tener que alimentarles con "comida basura", al menos se sentía aliviado de que ambos tuvieran algo en el estómago.

Luego de la comida se quedaron sentados en la sala por unos minutos, en completo silencio mientras cada uno lidiaba con sus propios pensamientos. Adrián con el asunto de la muerte del oficial Weston, Ángel tratando de pensar en una forma para quitar la clara ventaja que su enemigo tenía sobre ellos y Demian martirizándose con la idea de que no volvería a sentarse cómodamente en un par de días.

Finalmente, Ángel decidió terminar con el silencio.

— Hijo, ve por tus cosas ya nos vamos. – ordeno y se levantó del sofá para recoger los rastros de la comida que habían quedado en la pequeña mesita de la sala.

— Si, papá. – murmuro rendido ante su aparente destino y subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación. Sabía que por "cosas", su padre hablaba del uniforme de la escuela, su mochila y los zapatos que hasta ese momento no había recordado usar.

Adrián se levantó también para ayudar a Ángel a recoger las cosas.

— Empezare a buscar en los libros, a ver si puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude a acabar con ese vampiro. – dijo, con la voz baja para que el chico no fuese a escucharlos.

— Bien – Ángel puso todas cosas sobre la caja de la pizza y fue a la cocina para tirarlas. Adrián lo siguió, encontrando finalmente la libertad para hablar.

— ¿Le dirás a Demian sobre ello?

Ángel asintió.

— Tengo que, no puedo dejar que Alastair nos tome por sorpresa yendo tras él.

— Claro, no podemos arriesgarnos. – murmuro perdido, lo cierto es que había algo en todo ese asunto que no le dejaba en paz, algo que no podía ver claramente pero que su mente de detective le decía que estaba ahí.

— Ya estoy listo. – dijo Demian, que ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina con todas sus cosas en las manos.

Ángel asintió y termino de lavarse las manos para darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

— Nos vemos mañana en la oficina. – le dijo.

— Por supuesto, conduce con cuidado. – respondió Adrián, luego se dirigió hasta Demian y le ayudo a acomodarse la mochila de vuelta sobre la espalda. — Oye amigo, pórtate bien ¿sí? – le dijo.

Demian hizo una mueca muy graciosa con su rostro.

— La mano de papá no me deja otra opción. – respondió con ironía.

— Demian. – reprendió Ángel al borde de la risa, a veces no podía entender como su hijo se las arreglaba para sacarle una risa en situaciones tan malas.

Adrián sí que rio por un momento.

— Nos vemos mañana, chico. – le dijo, dándole un acuchón en el hombro.

— Claro. – y empezó a caminar tras su padre. Fue entonces que la mente de Adrián le grito que hiciera una pregunta.

— Oye, chico. – Demian giro de nuevo para verlo. — ¿En qué libro fue que leíste sobre Ángelus? – pregunto, notando la seria y desconcertada mirada que Ángel le dirigió.

— Uh, no es un libro. Es un Diario.

— ¿Y dónde lo sacaste?

Demian se encogió de hombros. – Mi profe de historia me lo presto, estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre él. – explico.

Adrián asintió, tomando nota mental sobre ese profesor. Si algo le había enseñado la vida como cazador, es que cuando alguien parece saber algo es porque probablemente lo hace. – Bien, hasta mañana. – repitió.

Ángel abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando que Demian saliera primero.

— Ángel, no seas muy duro con él. – pidió Adrián.

Ángel asintió y le dedico una sonrisita. Lo cierto es que aún no estaba completamente seguro de cuando duro tenía que ser con el chico, eso era algo que descubrirá más tarde, cuando pudieran hablar.

— Trata de descansar un poco, te vendrá bien. – le sugirió y finalmente salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Lo intentare. . .

 ** _* Gracias Gisela, Gracias Alejandra, hago lo que puedo para poder actualizar la historia cada semana con un capitulo =), Gracias Limbert de hecho y esto es una especie de Spoiler, Connor estará en mi próxima historia (la cual ya estoy escribiendo) mis planes siempre han sido tener a la familia completa y me encanta interpretar a Connor como hermano mayor. Guest (lo siento no pusiste tu nombre) no hay vacunas por ahora pero si habrá inyecciones mas adelante en esta misma historia._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Los invito a buscar "The Revenge Of Greystoke" en You Tube para que puedan ver el opening/trailer de esta historia y conocer al elenco que imagino cuando escribo. También pueden ver openings de mis futuros proyectos en mi canal llamado "Controld_tv"_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Este capitulo contiene spanking/azotes a un menor si no te gusta, sugiero que avances al siguiente =)

* * *

El camino a casa fue completamente silencioso pero armonioso para los dos. Ahora que ya habían resulto las cosas, volvían a ver un claro futuro feliz en su camino. Y eso los hacía sentir muy bien, en especial a Demian, quien aun sabiendo la difícil conversación que tendría con su padre al llegar a casa, había decidido pensar en el mañana. En el día en que las cosas volverían a la normalidad finalmente y claro, también se puso a pensar en la forma en que le devolvería el diario a su profesor, pues ahora que sabía el lado de la historia que este no contaba, no estaba para nada interesado en continuar con esa tarea.

— Prepárate para la cama, ahora voy. – ordeno Ángel apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta. El niño le miro desconcertado, pues no esperaba tal cosa.

— Pero apenas son las 9:00 – se quejó, pues su hora de dormir entre semana eran las 10 o 10:30. Sin embargo, la mirada que su padre le dirigió le hizo darse cuenta de que la hora extra estaba reservada para algo más que una siesta. — Ya voy. – y muy cabizbajo comenzó a subir por las escaleras, llevando consigo solo su mochila y dejando la bolsa con su uniforme en el sofá.

Ángel se sentó unos minutos para pensar, de verdad que no estaba disfrutando para nada tener que ser así con su hijo. A él le hubiese encantado poder decirle a Demian que todo estaba perdonado y olvidado, que sus acciones del día no habían sido del todo su culpa. Pero sabía muy bien que hacer eso, significaría comenzar a andar por el camino del mal padre otra vez. Su hijo no necesitaba que le solapara, necesitaba aprender que sus acciones tenían consecuencias, especialmente cuando estas hieren a 3ros como paso con el buen Oficial Amicci aquel día. Así que sin pensarlo más, subió a la habitación para charlar.

— ¿Listo campeón? – pregunto muy animado, pues no quería que su hijo pensara que aquello estaba poniendo las cosas mal entre ellos otra vez.

Demian, que acababa de subirse los pantalones del pijama de cuadros, se sintió aliviado de haberlo hecho antes de que su padre llegara. — ¿Para perder la habilidad de sentarme?, jamás. – respondió lleno de ironía, y haciendo un lindo puchero.

Ángel no pudo contener la risa momentánea. – Jajaja – entro a la habitación con paso firme y se sentó en la cama. — Pues ven aquí, y siéntate un momento más. – sugirió, poniendo su palma sobre el colchón a su lado.

Demian entorno la mirada, pero obedeció. Sentándose muy de mala gana junto a él.

— ¿Enserio me vas a regañar por todo lo que paso? – pregunto de malos modos.

— ¿Mereces el regaño? – pregunto muy sorprendido por su actitud ante ello.

Demian negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— No, claro que no lo merezco. No me puedes culpar por mis acciones cuando estaba confundido por las tuyas.

— ¿Y se supone que eso debe ser excusa? – exigió saber de inmediato.

— Pues. . . – Demian se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Ángel no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero aun que se enfadó aumento por el tono del chico, supo mantener la calma en su tono. Después de todo, comprendía que a ningún chico le gustaba ser castigado. — Hijo, piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir. Porque si me respondes que sí. Entonces me dejaras claro que no solo necesitas de un regaño y una azotaina como la que te voy a dar ahora, sino de varias. – le dijo.

Demian no pudo evitar imaginarse el recibir varias zurras por algo que él consideraba como una tontería. Y eso no hizo más que enfadarle, tanto como para que se cruzara de brazos como un niño en plena pataleta.

— ¿Porque no quieres entenderme? – exigió saber.

Ángel se pasó una mano por la cara, no se podía creer que su hijo fuese tan obstinado como para no reconocer sus errores. Y aun que le gustaría pensar que luego de las nalgadas que le daría, lo haría, no estaba seguro de ello. Así que decidió ir a por nueva táctica que había leído en uno de los libros de paternidad. La confrontación.

— Ok, hijo. Dame esa buena explicación de porque no debo castigarte y no lo hare. – dijo muy tranquilo, y cruzándose de brazos también.

— Estas siendo sarcástico. – murmuro desanimado, pues aun cuando quería creer en las palabras de su padre, le conocía muy bien para saber que una vez que se decidía a disciplinarlo, siempre lo hacía. Así temblara, lloviera o se desatara un apocalipsis, Ángel siempre encontraría un lugar donde sentarse para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas.

Ángel suspiro muy fuerte, haciendo un último esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

— No, hijo. Estoy siendo contundente, así que vamos. Habla. – le exigió.

Demian arrugo la boca, buscando la mejor excusa que se le ocurriera para salvar a su trasero, pero ninguna sonaba convincente realmente. — ¿Porque me quieres mucho? – pregunto con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Ángel se llevó la mano al tabique de la nariz, sin querer creer que el chico estuviese tomándose todo aquello como broma porque entonces. . . sí que estaría metido en un problema mucho más grande del que tenían delante. Así que fue directo a otro consejo de su guía parental. Ser directo.

— Hijo, esa es justo la razón por la que voy a hacerlo. – le dijo, ignorando las segundas intenciones del pasado comentario. — Te amo, y quiero que seas un hombre de bien cuando seas mayor. No uno que se escape de las clases de la universidad cada que quiera y mucho menos alguien que golpee policías. .

— ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! – grito desesperado, escuchar las acusaciones de sus crimines en voz alta solo le hacían sentir más y más miserable. Un sentimiento que odiaba.

— ¿Entonces de quién? – pregunto firmemente, haciéndole ver que debía controlar su tono al hablar. — Dime, hijo. ¿Acaso alguien te saco de la escuela a la fuerza? ¿Acaso Theo tropezó accidentalmente contra tu puño? – preguntaba lleno de ironía, algo que era muy malo, pues Ángel solo hablaba así cuando estaba muy enfadado.

— No – murmuro sin mirarle a los ojos siquiera, estaba avergonzando porque sabía que tenía la razón en lo que estaba diciéndole.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? – pregunto más tranquilo ya.

Aun así, el chico siguió sin mirarle.

— Estaba confundido, yo. . . Yo solo quería estar solo. – respondió en apenas un hilito de voz.

Ángel tomo una fuerte respiración para estar tranquilo, pues definitivamente aquella no era la respuesta que había esperado escuchar. — ¿Y para eso fuiste al lugar de reunión de los drogadictos? – pregunto, perdiendo un poquito el temple de su carácter.

— ¿Que? ¡No! – grito, completamente indignado. Que un idiota como Amicci pensara en el cómo drogadicto era ultrajante, pero que su propio padre lo hiciera. Eso era doloroso, y su voz quebrada no pudo ocultarlo. — Te juro que yo no sabía eso, yo. . . Benny me llevaba a jugar ahí antes, no pensé que fuera peligroso.

Ángel supo de inmediato que su hijo no estaba mintiendo, pues hablar de Benjamin no era algo que soliera hacer, de hecho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo mencionaba y no que alguna vez lo hubiera dudado pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que no estaba metido en esa clase de líos.

— Te creo. – declaro, Demian finalmente le miro, esperanzado a que comenzaba a disuadirle de la idea de castigarlo. — Pero hijo, no tenías que huir así. Te pudo pasar algo muy malo. – la imagen de Alastair aun daba vueltas en su cabeza.

— Es que no. . . No quería verte.

— Lo entiendo – admitió, aun cuando su corazón se rompía por hacerlo, era cierto. — Pero si no querías hablar conmigo, pudiste llamar a Adrián para que fuera a por ti.

— Me quitaste el celular ¿Recuerdas? – pregunto lleno de ironía.

— ¿Y eso fue mi culpa? – exigió saber de malos modos.

— Pues. . . – Demian se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita en el rostro, como si de nuevo aquello fuese una completa estupidez para él.

— Eso es todo, jovencito. – declaro Ángel, esta vez muy enfadado ya. — Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

— Pero yo. . .

— No, ahora me vas a dejar hablar a mí. — exigió, Demian asintió cabizbajo pues para ese punto sabía muy bien cuál era su futuro. Ángel se pasó una mano por e rostro, buscando tranquilizarse para explicarle y no asustarle más. — Entiendo lo confundido que estabas y acepto mi parte de la culpa. Pero ahora tú tienes que entender que estar confundido no es excusa para salir corriendo y exponerte a que algo malo te pasara. — de nuevo, la sonrisa de Alastair invadió cada pensamiento en su mente. — Tienes que entender que estar confundido no te da derecho a golpear a las personas como hiciste con Amicci. Demian, ¡pudiste herirlo de verdad!

— Lo-o se.

— Entonces dime hijo, ¿Te mereces o no las nalgadas que te voy a dar? – preguntar aquello era aún más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero su objetivo era que hijo viera que él era el único responsable de sus acciones, y por tanto, de sus consecuencias.

Demian se encogió de hombros, miserable.

— Si, supongo que sí. – murmuro.

— Supones bien. Ahora levántate. – dijo con su mejor tono de seriedad.

Demian finalmente le miro, suplicante.

— Por favor, papá. No lo hagas. Si quieres me disculpo con Amicci pero. . .

— Oh claro que te vas a disculpar, eso nunca estuvo en duda. – aseguro Ángel, y como vio que su hijo no pretendía obedecerle, el mismo lo levanto de la cama y se dedicó inmediatamente a desabrocharle el cinturón y pantalones.

— ¡Castígame mejor! – sugirió en pánico. — Uno, dos meses. Los que quieras. Pero que sea castigo. – trato de retroceder para evitar que su padre terminara con su labor, pero ya era tarde y su padre termino de bajarle el pantalón del pijama.

— A parte de las nalgadas, estarás castigado este fin de semana y si sigues protestando lo estarás todo el mes. – dijo Ángel con firmeza. Entonces tiro del brazo del niño y con un rápido movimiento lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

Demian llevo su mano izquierda hacia sus nalgas desnudas, para cubrirlas.

— ¡No, por favor no! – rogo.

Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, no le causaba ningún placer tener que castigar a su hijo y todas aquellas distracciones no estaban haciendo más que molestarle. — No estoy jugando, hijo. Quita la mano o yo me quitare el cinturón y eso te va a gustar. – advirtió.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó por completo, por el miedo de la amenaza y eventualmente termino por retirar su mano.

— Buen chico. – murmuro, tomo la cintura del chico con un brazo y lo impulso hacia delante. Colocándole en la posición más cómoda posible para la situación (con la pelvis entre la abertura de las piernas, liberando su miembro y testículos de estar apretados contra su muslo) Pues había aprendido ya que su hijo siempre se revolcaba como si lo estuviese matando en lugar de disciplinarlo.

— Papá, por favor. – la primera lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Realmente no quería ser castigado, no cuando ya había pasado por tanto dolor en un solo día.

— Lo siento, hijo. Pero de verdad te ganaste esto.

Ángel levanto la mano y descargo las primeras 5 nalgadas.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Demian de inmediato comenzó a luchar con las piernas, tratando de esquivar con ello la dura palma de su padre pero era imposible. Ángel era muy hábil en ello y siempre lograba dar en el blanco indicado.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— No estoy molesto por lo que me dijiste. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS

– Si no por lo que hiciste. Ya habíamos hablado sobre lo peligroso que es escapar de la escuela. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡¿Sabes lo que pudo pasarte?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Ángel perdió el temple al imaginar todas esas cosas que Alastair pudo haber hecho con Demian cuando este escapo y aumento la fuerza en sus palmadas.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Auuu! ¡Papaaaa! ¡Auuuuu! – chillaba Demian, había intentado llevar su mano de vuelta para proteger su trasero pero Ángel la restringió en el intento.

— Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, y ya me canse de decírtelo una y otra vez. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Así que date por enterado, hijo. Si vuelves a escapar de esa manera, no tendré opción más que tener esta conversación contigo cada noche hasta que aprendas a quedarte en tu lugar. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

– O al menos hasta que tu trasero lo recuerde.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Yaaaa! ¡Paraaaaa! ¡Por favor! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Seré bueno! – gritaba desesperado, pues su padre acababa de comenzar a golpear bajo sus nalgas también y ahí era mucho más que doloroso de soportar.

Ángel bajo la intensidad de las nalgadas, no quería lastimar a su hijo, solamente darle lo suficiente para que la lección llegara a su trasero y se quedara ahí.

— Tú ya eres bueno. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS

– Pero hoy te dejaste llevar por la ira, y eso termino dañando a una persona. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

– Peor, lo que hiciste con Amicci no fue solo daño, fue una salvajada. . .

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

– Y no voy a permitir que te comportes así con nadie nunca más.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— ¡Nooooooo! ¡No lo hare de nuevo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! – gritaba desesperado y con la voz ahogada en el llanto.

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

— Eso espero hijo, porque créeme. . . Si crees que esto duele, no vas a querer conocerme cuando este muy enojado.

PLASS PLASS PLASS

Demian no pudo armar palabra, pero estaba completamente seguro de que su padre tenía razón y él no quería llegar a conocerlo enfadado de verdad. Así que dejo caer su cabeza sobre el edredón, aferrándose a él como si fuese sagrado. Y así permaneció hasta que su padre decidió que ya había aprendido la lección y con sumo cuidado le vistió y le ayudo a incorporarse para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas sin causarle más dolor. Tan pronto pudo, Demian se encontró aferrado al pecho de su padre, llorando desconsolado.

— Lo siento, papá. . . Yo—o lo siento. – decía una y otra vez.

— Shsh, está bien hijo. Está todo perdonado, Shsh Te amo pequeño, Shsh – decía Ángel, acunándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y meciéndole dulcemente como si solo fuera un pequeño bebe.

Su pequeño bebe.

Luego de unos minutos, Ángel se dio cuenta de que su hijo finalmente había dejado de llorar y que comenzaba a dormitar. Sin duda estaba más que agotado por todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

– Shsh, vamos a la cama hijo. Para que descanses. – dijo, y sin esperar a la respuesta del chico, lo levanto en brazos y el mismo lo deposito en la cama y le arropo.

Demian se llevó las manos por debajo de la pijama, sintiendo cuando caliente en verdad estaba su trasero. No era la peor paliza que su padre le había dado, esa involucraba al maldito cepillo que mantiene en su habitación, pero sin duda esta no se había quedado muy lejos del primer lugar.

— No voy a poder sentarme mañana. – dijo con un pucherito.

Ángel sonrió ante su elocuencia y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

\- Pues que eso le recuerde a tu trasero a ser bien portado la próxima vez. – dijo con la misma gracia, pero luego se puso serio. – Sabes que no me gusta tener que castigarte, pero hoy fue un buen día para que hicieras la travesura de escapar así. . .

Demian le miro desconcertado, y su cerebro unió todas las frases que su padre había dicho desde que se reencontraran. - Está pasando algo, ¿cierto? – exigió saber.

Ángel asintió con pesar y de dispuso a contarle entonces sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el pueblo. Aún tenía un poco de miedo de hacerlo, pero ahora ya tenía la seguridad de que su hijo le miraba como el hombre y no como el demonio que alguna vez fue. Y eso nunca cambiaria.

 ** _* Gracias Gisela, Gracias Alejandra, Gracias Limbert que bueno que la historia les este gustando. Gracias a todos los que leen si comentar (si es que hay alguno, espero que si y que algun dia comenten, me encanta escucharlos) espero que no piensen que fui demasiado duro con Demian, pero como su "padre" (ya saben, técnicamente yo lo cree) hice exactamente lo que sentí correcto, odio castigarle pero a veces es necesario y él es un chico listo, seguro que aprenderá =)_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que los invito a buscar "The Revenge Of Greystoke" en You Tube para que puedan ver el opening/trailer de esta historia y conocer al elenco que imagino cuando escribo. También pueden ver openings de mis futuros proyectos en mi canal llamado "Controld_tv"_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Demian llevo a su padre de vuelta al parquecito detrás de la parroquia de St. Nicholas. Quería mostrarle que aun con todos los rumores de la policía, aquel era un lugar pacífico y tranquilo para poder ir a jugar. Así que se sentó en uno de los columpios, balanceándose lentamente mientras contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche que tenía delante. Fue entonces que el columpio dejo de moverse y el silbido provocado por una ráfaga de aire pasó muy cerca de su oído, haciéndolo saltar del columpio para darse cuenta de que estaba solo, completamente solo con nada más que oscuridad rodeándolo.

— ¿Papá? – preguntó en voz alta pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Entonces empezó a caminar, buscando a su padre o a algo que lo hiciera sentir completamente solo. Pero pronto, lo único que escucho fue el eco de un horrendo grito con su nombre. — ¿Papá? ¡¿Dónde estás, papá?! – Siguió preguntando en voz alta.

El desgarrador grito con su nombre volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez fue capaz de seguirlo hasta llegar al gira rueda del parquecito donde finalmente se encontró dentro de su pesadilla. Su padre se encontraba ahí, con los brazos extendidos ante una oscuridad cuyo rostro no podía ver, pero que le daba mucho miedo.

— ¡Papá! – grito, tratando de correr hacia él para ayudarle, pero por más que lo hacía, la distancia se hacía más y más grande. Y él no podía avanzar.

— ¡Corre Demian! ¡Corre! – grito su padre, justo antes de que el horrible sonido de un hueso quebrándose llenara el espacio. Ángel miro una última vez a su hijo antes de estallar en un montón de cenizas, dejando ver la mano oscura que tenía tras de sí, la cual ahora sujetaba su ensangrentada espina dorsal.

— ¡No! – grito Demian en pánico, pero seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar.

La oscuridad se disipo, revelando entonces a su profesor de historia, el Señor Alastair, como el asesino de su padre. Este arrojo el hueso al suelo y luego se extendió de brazos, riendo extasiado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Demian grito con horror una vez más y entonces. . . Entonces despertó. Miro a su alrededor con desesperación para asegurarse de que estaba de vuelta en su habitación y que todo lo que había visto no había sido más que una pesadilla. Su frente y cabello se sentían mojados debido al sudor, así que se levantó y sigilosamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Encendió la luz y abrió el grifo del lavamanos, metiendo sus palmas bajo el chorro de agua fría hasta tener un chorro suficientemente grande con el que enjugarse la cara. Luego de ello, se quedó recargado en el lavamanos, tratando de calmarse, pues aun cuando sabía que había sido solo una pesadilla, su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, justo como hacia cuando. . . Abrió muchos los ojos, haciéndose a la idea de que quizás no había sido una pesadilla, sino una premoción y que el vampiro malvado del que su padre le había contado al arroparlo era en realidad su propio profesor.

Al principio la idea le sonó demasiado estúpida, pero con el paso de los segundos, su cerebro comenzó a unir todas las piezas y termino convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su teoría era real. El diario, las palabras. . . Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por un momento pensó en correr a despertar a su padre para decirle, pero conociéndole como lo hacía, supuso que al saberlo querría ir corriendo para enfrentar a su enemigo y eso probablemente terminaría en el cumplimiento de su visión. Y no podía permitir que pasara, por eso callaría hasta que el mismo pudiera terminar con el maldito. Si, su padre le había dicho que era inmortal pero él no lo creía, quizás podía serlo para los novatos pero no para su poder.

La mañana llego y Demian tuvo que esforzarse por actuar normal ante su padre, se levantó 5 minutos tarde, se vistió y bajo a desayunar los pancakes con figuras extrañas que su padre siempre le preparaba cuando se sentía culpable por haberle castigado. Pero aun con todo eso, Ángel se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en él y desde que salieran de la casa no había dejado de tratar de averiguar el que.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? No pasa nada si faltas un día. – dijo, aplicando la sucia carta del permiso para faltar a clases en su último intento porque Demian le contara lo que estaba sucediéndole.

— Estoy bien, papá. – dijo, un poco molesto ya de tanta insistencia pero dándose cuenta de que si quería que su papá parase, tendría que darle una mejor excusa. Así que fue a por lo más obvio. — Es que. . . molesta estar sentado, es todo. – dijo un poco avergonzado pues no era del todo mentira. Su trasero le seguía doliendo un poco.

— Hijo, fui muy blando contigo anoche. – dijo Ángel en su defensa, no le gustaba cuando el niño trataba de hacerlo sentir aún más culpable por solo educarlo.

— ¿Conoces la definición de blando? – pregunto lleno de ironía y enfado.

— Si, no haber usado el cepillo para disciplinar a mi hijo cuando debí hacerlo. – dijo molesto también. Ese chico tenía una especie de don para hacerle perder el temple.

Demian se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar aquello, realmente no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría en ese momento si su padre hubiese cumplido su amenaza. — ¿De verdad era para tanto? – exigió saber.

— Hijo si de verdad tienes que preguntarlo, entonces quizás si debí usarlo. Aun puedo hacerlo esta tarde ¿quieres? – lleno de ironía.

— ¡No! – grito en pánico. — No, aprendí la lección. . . fui malo, ya me castigaste y ya aprendí. No más travesuras, lo juro.

Ángel sonrió, complacido y encantado con ese carácter de su hijo. — Eso espero, pequeño travieso. – dijo con gracia, y continuo conduciendo más tranquilo ya.

Llegaron a la escuela y como siempre, Demian quiso bajar corriendo del auto con el pretexto de llegar tarde, aunque ese día, realmente lo hacía, no para clases pero si para enfrentarse a su enemigo.

— Espera. – dijo Ángel, y sin darle tiempo de obedecer, se estiro y tiro de su brazo con fuerza para volverlo a sentar. Demian le miro desconcertado, esperando recibir un sermón o quizás otra advertencia de castigo, pero no. Lo único que recibió fue el regreso de su teléfono celular.

— ¿Me lo devuelves? ¿Enserio? – pregunto muy impresionado, pues era la primera vez que su padre recortaba un castigo.

— Sí, quiero que me llames si notas algo extraño. – indico.

Demian puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en que por supuesto aquella debía de ser otra de las medidas sobreprotectoras de Ángel.

— Papá, yo soy al que miraran extraño cuando este sentado. – dijo con gracia, pero tomando el teléfono y poniéndolo dentro del bolsillo interno de su saco.

Ángel no encontró para nada graciosa el comentario.

— Hablo enserio, Demian. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, cualquier extraño que veas rondando. Me llamas y vendré ¿entendiste?

— Bien – respondió de mala gana, pero Ángel lo acepto como lo mejor que podía dar.

— Bien, dame un beso y fuera de aquí. – ordeno el vampiro.

— Papá. – dijo, completamente mortificado por tal petición.

— Hijo. – imitando el mismo tono, para hacerle ver que no había opción.

— Grr, eres el peor. – se levantó de su asiento y beso rápidamente la mejilla que su padre había puesto en su camino. — Te veo a la salida. – dijo con una mueca fingida de asco y salió corriendo del vehículo.

Ángel tardo un segundo en parar de reír.

— Te amo – exclamo.

El chico se detuvo en la calle y giro a verlo. — Te amo – repitió, y cruzo corriendo la calle. Ángel no le dijo nada, pues tardo un par de segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, dos palabras que su hijo no decía con frecuencia y que ahora le confirmaban lo que el día anterior había dicho. Demian le hacía sentir una felicidad inmensa cada día, y eso era el mejor regalo que los poderes superiores pudieron haberle dado.

Una vez que lo vio cruzar el umbral de la escuela, Ángel continúo conduciendo.

Apenas entrar en la escuela, Demian se vio interceptado por el fuerte abrazo de Isaac, quien a pesar de ser más bajo que él, tenía demasiada fuerza en los brazos.

— ¡Demian, sigues vivo! – exclamo el chico.

— ¿Que? ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto desconcertado Demian a Robert, quien también le miraba como si fuera un fantasma o algo así. Se quitó a Isaac de encima lentamente, pues odiaba los abrazos. — ¿Qué les pasa? – exigió saber.

— Tu papá descubrió que te fugaste ayer ¿no? – comenzó Isaac.

— Aja

— ¿Y no te mato? porque parecía que iba a hacerlo. – dijo el chico, Demian casi se muere de la risa y estaba por darle su encantadora respuesta cuando Rob intervino.

— No todos tenemos a una bestia por padre, Izzy. – dijo Rob, con un tono más cruel que de burla, lo que hizo a Isaac agachar la cabeza con vergüenza. No era un secreto para ellos que el padre de Isaac era muy duro con él, por lo que Demian sabia era incluso más estricto de lo que Ángel era. Pues aunque Isaac era un buen chico, alguna que otra vez le había mostrado a las consecuencias que su trasero pagaba por una mala palabra o una mala cara en casa. Y fue justo el recuerdo de eso, lo que le hizo sentir peor por el malintencionado comentario de su amigo rubio.

— Si, bueno. . . – Demian decidió apoyar a Isaac con su historia. Hacerle ver que no era el único hijo en el bardo de los papás estrictos. — Papa se molestó mucho y ahora estoy castigado para la eternidad. Nuestros papás no son tan diferentes después de todo, Izzy.

Isaac asintió con pesar.

Rob negó con la cabeza. Incrédulo. — Ah, qué pena me dan los dos. – exclamo con asco reflejado en su voz y entonces se fue, ignorándolos por completo para ir a saludar a sus amigos, los chicos populares del instituto.

— Déjalo, ya se le pasara. – dijo Demian y avanzo hacia su casillero.

Isaac miro en todas direcciones, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca para escuchar lo que estaba por preguntar. — Enserio tu papá no te. . .

— Shsh – le mando callar Demian de inmediato, ahora se lamentaba por haberle enseñado su trasero rojo una vez, solo lo había hecho para reconfortarlo en un día que Isaac también había sufrido una paliza y le mostro las marcas del cinturón de su papá. Había mucha confianza entre ellos, y no era momento de romperla. Así que confeso.

— Lo hizo y no diré más al respecto. . .

— Lo siento, Ian. – dijo Isaac con pesar.

— Créeme, yo más. – murmuro, con una mueca de dolor y empezando a poner las cosas de su mochila dentro de su casillero.

Los chicos continuaron charlando sin prestar atención a la atenta mirada que tenían encima. Alastair se sorprendió mucho de ver a Demian ahí, pues luego de su enfrentamiento con su propio creador, había pensado que este trataría de mantener al chico oculto. Lo que habría hecho de su juego más divertido.

— Hola chicos. – saludo al acercarse a ellos.

Demian apretó sus puños sutilmente, controlándose para no lanzarle uno de sus rayos y aniquilarlo enfrente de todos sus compañeros. Por suerte, la inocencia clásica de Isaac le ayudo a distraer su enemigo.

— Buen día, señor Grey. Qué bonito traje trae hoy. – exclamo el chico.

— Gracias. Supongo que en Inglaterra tenemos a los mejores sastres. – respondió el hombre, apretando la corbata negra que sobresalía por la mitad de su saco italiano negro, el cual se asomaba por el medio de su largo abrigo también negro. Para él no era la gran cosa realmente. — Uh, Demian esperaba que pudiéramos hablar un momento. – agrego.

Demian parpadeo un par de veces, esforzándose por parecer normal.

— Claro yo. . . ¿Puedo tomar mis cosas primero? – pidió.

— Por supuesto, estaré en el último salón del pasillo. – y Alastair avanzo finalmente. Demian le siguió con la mirada, imaginando por lo menos 3 distintos lugares donde quemarlo con uno de sus rayos. Ninguno de ellos muy placentero.

— Wow, no me dijiste que te llevas bien con él. – exclamo Isaac con mucha impresión, él era el cerebrito de la clase y aun que los profesores siempre solían saludarle por los pasillos, nunca ninguno lo había hecho como el Señor Grey con su amigo.

— No lo hago. – murmuro molesto, pues aunque jamás podría decírselo a su amigo, estaba muy claro que el bastardo solo había estado jugando con él. — Solo le ayudo con un proyecto de la clase, es todo. – agrego.

— Wow, Demian eso es genial. Espera a que Spencer lo sepa, seguro se morirá de celos por no ser la favorita de este profesor. – exclamo muy emocionado, pues Spencer G era la segunda de la clase, y el la consideraba como su peor archienemiga. Así que no había nada mejor que hacerla enfadar.

— Supongo que sí, mira tengo que ir con el así que. . .

Isaac le interrumpió de inmediato.

— ¿Vas a volver a saltarte las clases? – pregunto casi en pánico.

— No – declaro, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría o cuanto tardaría. Así que por si las dudas, era mejor crear una excusa. — No lo sé, este proyecto es demandante. – explico.

— Bueno, estarás con un profe. . . Eso no debería contar como saltarse clases después de todo. – dijo, más para convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo correcto, que a su propio amigo.

Demian finalmente pudo sonreír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Tú si entiendes. – exclamo y continuo con su camino. Llevando consigo nada más que su mochila en la cual, llevaba oculta su estaca. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para acabar con su enemigo pero prefería tenerla que no hacerlo. Así que finalmente llego hasta el salón acordado, y en un último intento por continuar con la farsa, llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Señor Grey? – pregunto muy tranquilo.

El vampiro escribía en el pizarrón, pero sonrió para sus adentros antes de girarse con su fingida seriedad. — Pasa Demian, pasa – indico.

— ¿Necesita que haga algo? ¿Es sobre el libro? – pregunto, cerrando sutilmente la puerta tras de sí. Lo que estaba por pasar no iba a ser bonito y lo último que quería era que alguien fuese a verlos o peor, que alguien resultara herido.

Alastair asintió, sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio y cruzando las piernas con una gracia que resultaba hipócrita. — Precisamente. Yo. . . – fingió una sonrisa amigable. — Me di cuenta anoche, de que quizás no es un material de lectura muy adecuado para alguien de tu edad. Especialmente las últimas páginas, esas son. . .

— ¿Como una pesadilla? – interrumpió, ahora que sabía la verdad podía ver claramente la estúpida manipulación que el vampiro había hecho con él desde el inicio. Era muy claro como lo había guiado a leer ese horror, y no iba a permitirlo más.

— Si, exactamente eso. Oye, por favor dime que no acabo de perturbar una de las mejores mentes de esta escuela con ese aburrido diario.

— No, claro que no. – dijo lleno de ironía.

— Gracias al cielo. – se burló el vampiro.

Demian rio con hipocresía. El momento había llegado.

— Aunque. . . Yo no diría que es un libro aburrido, al contrario. Es fascinante, sobre todo cuando pones atención a todos los detalles.

La sonrisa de Alastair se borró de golpe, trataba de recordar si había dejado algún cabo suelto en aquel libro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no importaba. El juego había iniciado y de cualquier forma terminaría con la muerte de ese chico.

— ¿Detalles? ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto.

— Bueno, no pude dejar de notar que muchas páginas tienen tachaduras. Uh, tienen la misma cosa tachada. – metió su mano en la mochila para sacar el diario y se lo arrojo sobre el escritorio. No quería volver a tocarlo jamás.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué piensas que pueda ser eso? – pregunto con falso interés.

— Un nombre. No soy un experto en escritura pero creo que dice. . . . ¿Alastair?

El vampiro extendió una sonrisa despreciable en su rostro. Ocultando con ello la sorpresa que se había llevado, el muchacho había resultado ser más inteligente de lo que había previsto cuando le conoció.

— Así que ya lo sabes, ¿Eh? – pregunto. Sintiendo un repentino alivio por tener que dejar de pretender ser un hombre de buenas intenciones.

— Si – respondió con firmeza.

— Eres listo, chico. Te concedo eso. Pero de todas formas voy a matarte.

— Ja. Si me dieran un dólar por cada idiota que ha dicho lo mismo. . .

— No seas insolente conmigo, niño. Yo no soy Ángelus, y puedo darte tu merecido aquí mismo si lo quiero. – advirtió, poniéndose de pie de vuelta para colocarse a escasos centímetros de Demian. Por supuesto, ni con sus casi 2 metros de altura podría llegar a intimidar a ese niño de nuevo.

— Mientes – exclamo Demian, poniéndose casi de puntitas en un intento por verse más alto y amenazante ante él.

— ¿Quieres ver? – ínsito Alastair.

— No vas a hacerme nada, si lo quisieras lo habrías hecho en cuanto me conociste. Pero no, quisiste jugar conmigo. . . Querías que odiara a mi padre por lo que hizo con tu esposa y querías disfrutarlo.

Alastair dio un paso atrás y soltó dos sonoros aplausos. — Bien. Que listo eres, me descubriste por completo. – exclamo. — Aunque. . . Hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta.

— ¿Que te encanta escuchar tu propia voz? – pregunto lleno de ironía, mientras metía su mano derecha dentro de la mochila y sujetaba sus estaca. Listo para todo.

— No. . . Que siempre hay un plan B.

El rostro de Alastair cambio en un parpadeo, dejando salir al demonio en su interior. Salto para golpear a Demian pero este se movió rápido para esquivarle y termino clavándole la estaca en el cuello. Alastair rugió por el dolor, y le dio un revés con el puño en el rostro. Demian cayó al suelo pero se levantó de inmediato y se arrojó sobre él, soltando puñetazos con ambas manos sobre su tórax hasta tenerlo sometido contra la pared.

Alastair tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, tomo el puño de Demian en el aire y apretó con fuerza. Demian lucho por no gritar e intento golpearlo con el izquierdo, pero Alastair igual lo tomo y sometió ambos brazos tras su espalda.

— ¡Argg! – grito Demian, sentía como si le arrancara los brazos con su agarre.

— Jaja pobre niño tonto. No eres rival para mí.

Demian luchaba por soltarse, pero no podía. La fuerza de Alastair era muchísimo más de lo que había esperado. — Suéltame y lo veras. – advirtió.

— Suena divertido pero. . . – tiro de su brazo izquierdo con mucha más fuerza para distraerlo con el dolor por un segundo, el cual aprovecho para enredar su brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretar con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones por un momento, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo completamente inconsciente. — Es hora de dormir.

Contemplo al inconsciente chico en sus brazos un momento, quitando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. Antes de levantarlo por completo en sus brazos y hacer uso de su velocidad especial para desaparecer de la escuela.

De camino a la oficina, Ángel se detuvo en la cafetería de INSERTAR para comprar un par de cafés y algo para desayunar. Luego del día anterior se había hecho la promesa mental de encargarse de que Adrián se tomara unos momentos cada mañana para almorzar algo. Que su amigo fuese un adulto no significaba que no necesitara de su ayuda también. Además, en cierto sentido Adrián seguía siendo solo un niño para él. No solo porque tuvieran una diferencia de edad de más de 150 años, si no por ese carácter tan especial que poseída. Adrián podía ser todo un hombre cuando era necesario pero había cosas en su vida, como la sencilla tarea de alimentarse, en las que era peor que un adolescente. Así que un rato más tarde de lo debido para el horario laboral, entro a la oficina de Adrián con las cosas en las manos.

— Buenos días. – exclamo, poniendo la bolsa con la comida y el cartoncillo con los vasos sobre el escritorio, o al menos en lo que quedaba de este pues Adrián lo había llenado con varias pilas de libros de diferentes tamaños. Al principio pensó que su amigo no estaba ahí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado y casi oculto por muchos más libros.

— Por favor dime que eso es café. – murmuro Adrián, sin quitar la vista del libro que sostenía en ese momento.

— Lo es. – respondió Ángel. — ¿Qué. . . Que es todo esto? – pregunto desorientado, pero pasándole el vaso de café.

— He estado leyendo mucho, desde ritos antiguos hasta cosas de Dioses.

— Eso puedo verlo, pero. . . No has dormido nada, ¿cierto?

— No. – Dando un gran sorbo al café. — Me pase toda la noche buscando alguna posible explicación para la inmortalidad de nuestro amigo.

Ángel se llevó una mano a la cien. Preocupado, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Adrián no era Demian y no lo podía regañar por lo que hacía.

— ¿Y encontraste algo? – pregunto.

— Nada concreto. Pero encontré un texto que habla sobre la creación de la Gema de Amarra y. . .

— Adrián, ya te dije que la destruí. – dijo más serio esta vez.

Adrián se apresuró a buscar el libro y la pagina exacta. — Lo sé, lo sé pero escucha. . . La Gema de Amarra no era algo sagrado como las leyendas decían, era mágica. Encontré un viejo texto que habla sobre su creación y. . .Y creo que nuestro vampiro pudo haberla recreado.

— Déjame ver eso. – Ángel le quito el libro, leyendo rápidamente la lista de ingredientes del hechizo, la cual se encontraba en arameo. — Pero aquí dice que se necesita del último aliento de una bruja para hacerlo, yo. . . no creo que ninguna bruja quisiera dar su vida por un vampiro. Los odian. – declaro.

— Precisamente. – Adrián se puso de vuelta en pie. Estirando las piernas ya entumecidas por todo el tiempo que paso sentado en tan mala posición. — Una bruja que odiara a Ángelus fácilmente podría haber dado su vida para que este sujeto consiguiera venganza. – sugirió.

— No lo sé, Adrián. Suena demasiado elaborado. – dijo Ángel, ciertamente tenía problemas para imaginar a dos enemigos de naturalezas tan diferentes uniendo fuerzas para hacerle daño. Eso sin duda lo convertiría en el enemigo público número 1 de la historia vampira o algo así.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea, entonces? – pregunto de malos modos. Quizás el no haber dormido estaba pasándole factura con la irritabilidad.

— No, pero no importa. Aun si no puedo matarlo, podría. . . – Ángel se quedó callado debido al sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

— Espera. – dijo Adrián, y se abrió paso entre los libros para ir a abrir la puerta de su oficina. Donde el Oficial Nolan le esperaba.

— Adrián, aquí están los informes que me pediste. La escuela los acaba de mandar.

— Gracias, James. – dijo, tomando la carpeta cerrada demasiado rápido. El Oficial Nolan asintió y se marchó, aun cuando tenía muchísima curiosidad de saber lo que su jefe hacía con todos esos libros, supuso que ese no era su trabajo.

— ¿Qué es eso? – exigió saber Ángel apenas la puerta se cerró. De verdad esperaba haber escuchado mal.

— Expedientes de la escuela de Demian. – Respondió Adrián muy tranquilo, pues estaba revisando ya el contenido de la carpeta. — Quiero conocer al maestro que le entrego ese diario con tu historia.

Ángel se llevó de vuelta la mano a la cien, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. — Adrián, no creo que eso vaya a. . . – iba a darle un sermón, pero la repentina palidez en su amigo le hizo callar. — ¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber.

— Dijiste que no recordabas bien el nombre de ese vampiro, pero. . . No era Alastair ¿verdad? – pregunto con una mueca de nerviosismo. Pues por la ficha de empleo que estaba mirando, aquel profesor era exactamente como Ángel describió a su enemigo.

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos, con los recuerdos viniendo a su memoria.

— Alastair Noreth III, el Lord de Greystoke. – murmuro perdido.

Adrián apretó los labios, odiándose por no haberlo visto mucho antes. — ¿Este Alastair? – pregunto, mostrándole la fotografía de la ficha.

Ángel no necesito verla más de un segundo para reconocerlo.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo! — exclamo y salió corriendo de la oficina, Adrián también. Necesitaban llegar a Demian antes de que fuese tarde. . .

 ** _* Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta semana, me animan para continuar con esto =) Muchísimas gracias, de verdad por regalarme su tiempo para leer. Ahora quieo invitarlos a leer mis otros historias sobre Angel & Demian, las que pueden encontrar en mi perfil de esta pagina. Tengo planes para nuevas, asi que les pido paciencia y que me sigan apoyando con su preferencia. _**

**_Por favor Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_El siguiente capitulo contiene violencia gráfica hacia un menor, si no te gusta, sugiero que no lo leas. Gracias =)_

* * *

Adrián y Ángel no tardaron mucho en arribar a la escuela de Demian, apenas la patrulla se detuvo, ambos bajaron y entraron corriendo al plantel. Algunos chicos que recién salían de sus clases les miraron extrañados, otros temerosos, pues la presencia del Sheriff significaba que algo andaba mal. . . Otra vez.

— Buscare en la segunda planta. – dijo Adrián y subió corriendo por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Ángel continuo abriéndose paso entre la multitud de chicos, tratando de encontrar un ruido, un aroma o lo que fuese que le guiara hasta su pequeño. Fue entonces que logro divisar a lo lejos una figura familiar, sentada en una de las jardineras de concreto del patio sur del plantel.

— ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! – comenzó a gritar.

El chico le escucho y en un segundo, ya lo tenía cara a cara.

— Ho—Hola señor Galway, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto con nerviosismo. Algo que Ángel decidió ignorara para no tener que empezar a pensar mal.

— Emergencia Familiar he venido para llevarme a Demian, ¿sabes dónde está?

El gesto del rostro de Isaac hizo que el corazón de Ángel temblara.

— Si, uh. . . estaba aquí hace un momento pero. . . – Ángel cerró los ojos, el mal presentimiento finalmente se afloraba en su corazón.

— Isaac. – exclamo entre dientes, dejándole ver que no quería escuchar mentiras.

Isaac bajo la mirada de inmediato.

— Lo siento, es que no le he visto desde hace un rato. – admitió.

Ángel suspiro muy fuerte, un sinfín de emociones pasaron por su mente pero decidió concentrarse en el enojo antes que en el miedo. — ¿Se ha vuelto a escapar de clases? – exigió saber. Por su rostro, Isaac supo que estaba muy molesto y se apresuró a corregir.

— No, no lo ha hecho. Él estaba trabajando en un proyecto con un profesor.

Los ojos de Ángel se abrieron mucho. — ¿Qué profesor? – con pánico en la voz.

— El de Historia, es nuevo. – respondió aliviado de tener lo que pensaba era una buena respuesta que cualquier padre querría escuchar. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso y pudo notarlo al ver la repentina palidez que cubría el rostro del padre de su amigo, aun mas, cuando este salió corriendo de vuelta por el pasillo, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Ángel sentía que todo a sus alrededor giraba y giraba, tratando de derrumbarse sobre él para devorarlo por completo. Los rostros de los chicos que le miraban estaban borrosos, pues el único que podía ver era el de su hijo, el de su bebe sufriendo ante el monstruo que el mismo había creado. Al llegar casi de vuelta a la salida, Adrián lo intercepto.

— ¿Ángel? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto muy preocupado, pues su amigo se veía en completo shock.

— Se lo llevo. – fue todo lo que pudo murmurar.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto muy sorprendido. Un sinfín de ideas pasaron por su mente también, pero el, contrario a su amigo, decidió enfocarse en la realidad del momento y no en las horrendas ideas que atormentaban a su mente. — ¿Cómo? – pregunto, ayudando a Ángel a avanzar para que no fuera a caerse.

El vampiro busco la fuerza para responder. — Lo engaño, le hizo creer que necesitaba ayuda con un proyecto. Lo. . . – finalmente reacciono y dio un puñetazo al muro que tenía delante. — ¡Maldición! – grito enfurecido.

— Ángel, no. – indico Adrián, apretándole el brazo para evitar que volviera a llamar la atención de la forma en que lo había hecho.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ese bastardo se llevó a mi bebe, y no es como si pudiera llamarle para saber en dónde están. – dijo con molestia y a muy poco de desquitar su frustración con su propio amigo. Sin embargo, Adrián ni se inmuto pues esas últimas palabras le acababan de dar una idea.

— ¿Demian tiene su celular? – pregunto.

Ángel le miro sin entender porque era relevante y asintió. — Si, se lo devolví esta mañana. Dios, no debí dejar que viniera yo. . .

— Podemos encontrarlo. – declaro sin escuchar más.

— ¿Cómo? – exigió saber de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse con lágrimas de desesperación pero en medio de todo ello se encontraba un pequeño destello de esperanza. Su amigo acababa de otorgárselo.

Adrián suspiro y saco su celular del bolsillo. — Puse un GPS en su teléfono hace tiempo, solo. . . – hizo unos gestos mientras se encargaba de presionar varias cosas de la pantalla con sus pulgares.

— ¿Un qué de qué? – pregunto Ángel sin entender de lo que hablaba.

Adrián negó con la cabeza, a veces olvidaba cuan anticuado era su amigo con respecto a la tecnología. — Una aplicación en su teléfono. Me conecta al suyo y me muestra donde esta y. . . – se quedó callado por unos segundos, viendo fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono a la espera de que la horrible leyenda de "Conectando" desapareciera.

— ¡Lo encontré! – exclamo apenas el mapa de la ciudad se expandió, mostrando un punto fijo en toda la pantalla.

Ángel apretó su muñeca esperanzado, pero ni siquiera miro el teléfono.

— Tú conduces. – exclamo, y luego dos corrieron de vuelta a la patrulla. No había tiempo que perder.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y el conocimiento perdido, el cuerpo de Demian podía percibir muy bien la temperatura fría y hostil del lugar donde se encontraba. Su mente estaba luchando por volver a tomar el control de todo su cuerpo y hacerlo despertar, pero eso no paso hasta que un fuerte impacto en su mejilla hizo que toda su cabeza se sacudiera y sus ojos se abrieran abruptamente. Solo para encontrarse directamente con la sínica sonrisa de su captor, quien le apretaba el rostro con una mano.

— Vamos, solecito. Despierta que tenemos un gran día por delante. – exclamo emocionado el vampiro y soltándole la cara.

Demian tardo un segundo en reaccionar, su primer impulso fue darle un puñetazo pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podía mover ningún brazo, pues ambos estaban atados a una cuerda que le colgaba del techo.

— ¡¿Dónde me trajiste?! ¡¿Donde?! – comenzó a gritar y a tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado por romperlas. Pero lo único que logro fue lastimarse las muñecas con ellas.

— Jaja ni lo intentes. – Dijo Alastair apenas ver los desesperados esfuerzos con los que el chico intentaba liberarse. — No tienes poderes. – agrego.

— ¿Que? – exigió saber muy impresionado, no quería creerle pero lo cierto es que la picazón y ardor en sus muñecas le decían otra cosa.

Alastair metió su mano en el bolsillo de su reluciente chaqueta de cuero negra y de ella saco una jeringa completamente vacía. — Esto te los ha quitado. – indico, dejando caer el artefacto al suelo. Demian le siguió con la mirada hasta que quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, pues la única cosa que siempre pensó que podría salvarle, acababa de desaparecer. Alastair sonrió con deleite ante ello. – No te preocupes chico, solo será por un rato. . . El tiempo suficiente para que hablemos. – Dijo, acomodándole el cuello de la camiseta blanca como si de verdad le importara su aspecto.

Demian aprovecho tenerlo cerca para escupirle en la cara. — ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame! – grito desesperado y volviendo a tirar de las cuerdas. Alastair se limpió la baba de la cara con su propia mano y entonces volvió a abofetearlo.

— Oh no tienes idea de cuánto quería hacer eso. – exclamo el vampiro.

Demian le miro con odio, mientras un chorrito de sangre escurría lentamente bajo la comisura izquierda de su boca. — Te matare, maldito bastardo. — advirtió.

Alastair se puso de nuevo cara a cara con él. — Dudo que puedas, pero te invito por supuesto a tratar. – Le regalo una última sonrisa cínica y se alejó, sin dejar de hablar. — Tengo que admitir que no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Se suponía que terminarías dándote cuenta del monstruo que tienes por padre y destruirías esa mísera alma que tiene antes de que yo lo hiciera con la tuya pero. . . Supongo que eres más parecido a Ángelus de lo que creí. Ambos son unos idiotas.

Demian seguía luchando por liberarse, pero al escuchar un golpe extraño contra el suelo, su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Regreso la vista al frente y entonces contemplo al causante del sonido. Un grueso látigo de cuero negro en las manos de Alastair.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? – pregunto titubeante.

Alastair azoto el suelo nuevamente.

— Es para jugar. Los niños como tu necesitan juguetes. – dijo, trasladándose inmediatamente a la espalda del chico.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

— ¡No te atrevas! – exigió, pero lejos de sonar imponente como habría querido, había sonado lleno de miedo y eso deleito mucho al vampiro.

— Jajaja, ¿O qué? ¿Vas a lastimarme con tu fea mirada? – pregunto lleno de ironía y entonces tiro de la tela de la camisa del muchacho, rompiendo la parte posterior por la mitad con sus propias manos.

— ¡Te matare! ¡Juro que lo hare! – grito desesperado, y sacudiéndose por completo en un último intento por romper la cuerda pero no lo logro.

— Ja como tú digas. – se burló el vampiro, se echó para atrás e hizo tronar nuevamente el suelo con el látigo. — Puede que esto duela un poquito. – agrego, yendo más atrás para tener el espacio necesario para alcanzar la espalda del chico.

— ¡No! – Las primeras lágrimas cayeron bajo las mejillas de Demian. Jamás antes se había sentido tan indefenso, ni siquiera cuando vivía en las calles y no había descubierto sus poderes, pues entonces siempre tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse. En ese momento, aquel vampiro había tomado eso él.

Alastair levanto el látigo a la altura de su cabeza y con la punta golpeo con fuerza sobre el centro de la espalda del chico. Demian abrió mucho los ojos al sentir al impacto, primero solo sintió una picazón en la piel pero un momento después, esta se convirtió en un dolor paralizante que se extendió por toda su espalda.

— ¡Argggggg! ¡Auuuu! – grito desesperado. Jadeando por volver a respirar, mientras las lágrimas corrían bajo su cara.

Alastair soltó una carcajada, complacido con lo que miraba.

— Mi error. Va a doler muchísimo. – dijo, levanto el látigo y lo dejo caer más arriba en la espalda del chico esta vez. Demian soltó otro grito desgarrador, uno que no pararía, pues los azotes no dejaron de hacerlo tampoco. . .

Demian no supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que el dolor de los golpes se había vuelto tan grande que quería morir. Por un momento encontró la paz en la inconsciencia, pero fue solo, un momento, pues pronto la oscuridad de sus pensamientos se transformó en un lugar que jamás antes había visto. Era una especie de sala, con sus muros pintados con un color marfil desgastado y con muebles que para su conocimiento de interiores, parecían demasiado viejos ya.

— ¿Donde. . .? – no pudo terminar la pregunta pues una sensación extraña recorrió todo el recuerdo, una que conocía muy bien.

— Bienvenido a mi hogar, Demian. – se escuchó decir a Alastair.

Demian apretó los puños, enfurecido — ¡Maldito Bastardo! – grito y sin pensarlo más se giró para golpearlo, pues de alguna manera sabía que él estaba tras su espalda. Sin embargo, su puño se vio frenado por el repentino regreso del dolor en su espalda.

— ¡Au! ¡Arggg! – grito desesperado, doblándose sobre sí mismo para terminar apoyándose en sus temblorosas rodillas y así no caer.

— Que estemos en tu cabeza no significa que no pueda lastimarte. – dijo el vampiro.

Demian levanto la mirada para verlo. — ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Que? ¡Auuu! – otro golpe sacudió su cuerpo y termino cayeron por completo sobre el suelo. Fue entonces que comprendió que a pesar de que estuvieran juntos en aquel recuerdo, alucinación o lo que fuese, su cuerpo seguía siendo víctima del látigo en la realidad.

\- Tenia que lograr que me dejaras entrar. Como supuse tu mente es débil ante el dolor físico. Eres patético. . .

Demian se levantó y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra el vampiro. - ¡Bastardo! – grito, sin dejar de dar puñetazos en los antebrazos que el vampiro había levantado para su propia protección.

Alastair reía sin parar, pues lejos de ver al chico como alguien con la fuerza para levantarse y pelear, lo veía como un patético niñito asustado que no tenía idea de que hacer para salvarse a sí mismo. Finalmente, decidió terminar con ello y detuvo uno de los puños del chico con su mano izquierda.

— Jaja. No estamos aquí para pelear, si no para aprender. – dijo.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡No quiero aprender nada de ti! – Demian intento atacar con el puño libre, pero el vampiro igual lo tomo y lo sacudió con fuerza hasta volverlo a derribar.

— No es sobre mí, querido. Es sobre él.

Demian levanto la cara y siguió el dedo del vampiro en la dirección indicada. Ahí, ocultos tras las sombras de un par de sillas de madera, se encontró con su peor pesadilla. Había dos siluetas desnudas en el suelo, moviéndose lenta y rápidamente a la vez mientras consumaban un acto sexual. Desde su posición solo podía ver mechones de la cabellera rubia de la mujer y la espalda y larga cabellera negra de su amante. Pero aun cuando no podía verle el rostro a él tampoco, supo identificarlo muy bien.

Era su padre, o mejor dicho, Ángelus.

— No quiero ver esto, no. – exclamo, girando la cabeza para mirar en otra dirección, sin embargo, un nuevo y mucho más fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo volver a mirar.

— No tienes opción. – dijo Alastair.

Demian apretó los puños en el suelo, realmente no quería ver el lado oscuro de su padre pero mucho menos, quería seguir sintiendo el punzante dolor del látigo. Así que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la vista al frente, donde pronto se encontró cara a cara con los horribles rostros vampíricos de la pareja. Por un momento pensó que estos le miraban también, pero luego escucho los débiles sollozos que inundaban el cuarto y entendió que no le miraban a él, sino a lo que estaba detrás. Así que lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que los vampiros y entonces. . . Entonces su significado del horror cobro un nuevo sentido.

— Oh por Dios. – murmuro perdido ante la horrorosa vista que tenía delante. Los muros estaban manchados con sangre fresca que escurría desde la cima hasta el suelo. Donde el cuerpo, o al menos, gran parte del cuerpo de una mujer (pues hasta donde el chico podía apreciar, le faltaban los brazos y una pierna) yacía tirado. Y junto a él, se encontraba otra mujer. Echa un ovillo en el rincón y abrazada a sus rodillas, en un débil intento por ahogar sus sollozos. Así que Demian finalmente comprendió que los vampiros la veían en ella, en especial su padre, quien acababa de relamerse una mancha de sangre de la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Ella es. . .?

— Mi esposa. – declaro Alastair al instante. No le causaba ningún placer tener que revivir aquel momento. Lo había hecho millones de veces en los últimos 100 años, pero aun así, este seguía doliendo cada vez más.

— Aun tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comerla ya? – preguntaba el vampiro a su compañera, pero sin quitar la mirada de encima de la mujer en el rincón, lo cual era completamente doloroso para el chico, pues desde su posición parecía que la mirada carnívora de su padre estaba clavada en él.

— Oh, mi Ángelus ¿Es que aún no has aprendido nada? — La mujer vampiro comenzó a besar el cuello de Ángelus, haciendo sonidos extraños que Demian encontró más que repulsivos. — Una doncella no solo es para comer. Si no para el placer. . .

Ángelus sonrió y tomo la cara de la mujer entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente. — Tengo suficiente placer contigo mi Lady. – dijo, ahora besando él el cuello de la mujer, quien sonría extasiada. Pero aun cuando su rostro había vuelto a ser humano, seguía pareciendo repulsiva para Demian.

— Solo quiero comer. Podemos compartir. – decía Ángelus, sin dejar de besar cada parte del cuello de aquella vampira.

— Oh Ángelus, tu sí que sabes cautivar a una mujer. – dijo ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento más y entonces miraron de vuelta en dirección a Demian, en dirección a la pobre Eilidith.

El primero en ponerse en pie fue Ángelus, e inevitablemente Demian aparto su mirada para no verle desnudo. Sabía muy bien que el monstruo que tenía delante no era su padre, no en espíritu al menos pero físicamente sí que era el mismo hombre que conocía. Así que el vampiro le paso frente a la cara y fue directo hasta la mujer. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y retiro algunos mechones de su cabello de su frente.

— Eres muy hermosa. – dijo.

La mujer levanto la vista llena de lágrimas para mirarlo.

— Por favor no me hagan daño – suplico.

— Jajaja, ¿Por qué te haríamos daño? – pregunto como si de verdad le interesara el futuro de la mujer. Luego miro a la vampira quien seguía riéndose mientras se colocaba su vestido de vuelta, y luego de vuelta a Eilidith. — ¿A caso, Mi Lady, no sabe que es de muy descortés jugar con la comida? – y sin darle más tiempo de pensarlo, tiro de su cabello y la levanto de un jalón.

Eilidith finalmente abrió los ojos y contemplo llena de terror la verdadera cara de la maldad. — Por favor, se lo suplico. . .No me lastime. No me lastime. – seguía rogando ella, con la voz mormada por tanto llanto.

La mujer vampira finalmente se acercó, rodeando a la mujer mientras saboreaba con su lengua el sabor que su sangre tendría. Ángelus compartió una sonrisa con ella, mostrando ambos sus afilados y brillantes colmillos.

— ¿Y la diversión en dónde queda? – pregunto Ángelus y con un feroz rugido, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer. Ella trato de luchar para que le soltara, pero la otra vampira le sujeto los brazos, haciéndole imposible el siquiera moverse.

Demian alejo la mirada, dispuesto a soportar el dolor del látigo antes que el dolor de ver a su padre cometiendo un acto tan ruin. Sin embargo, Alastair no le golpeo esta vez, si no que se acercó para levantarlo del suelo y sacudirlo.

— ¡Mírales! – ordeno el desquiciado vampiro.

— ¡No!

El vampiro termino de enfurecerse y no solo le hizo sentir 3 fuertes golpes del látigo en las piernas, sino que además tiro de su cabello, obligándole a mirar directamente la desgarradora escena que tenían delante. — ¡He dicho que mires! ¡Mira lo que tu monstruoso padre es en realidad! – gritaba hecho una furia.

— No. – Demian luchaba por no mirar, pero el vampiro tiraba tanto de su pelo que era imposible siquiera mover la mirada sin sentir dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaron entonces a caer como una intermitente cascada. — ¡Por favor no me obligues! ¡Por favor! – rogaba, no le importaba tener que sacrificar su orgullo ante su enemigo, no sin con eso lograba mantener un poco de la buena imagen que tenia de su padre.

Por supuesto, eso al vampiro no le importaba. El solo quería lastimarle.

— ¡Que mires! – grito de nuevo, esta vez poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y sin dejar de tirar de su cabello con el izquierdo. Todo para impedir que quitara la vista del enfrente, y no lo hizo. Demian se obligó a recordar que no estaba viendo al hombre que le criaba, si no la oscura sombra de un demonio que habito en su cuerpo. Y solo este era responsable por las atrocidades que hacía con aquella mujer.

Ángel cumplió con su palabra y dejo que Adrián condujera, guiado por las indicaciones de aquel aparato estúpido. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos su exasperación por encontrar a su hijo fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta que no pudo contralarla.

— ¿Falta mucho? ¿Sabes siquiera donde es? – exigió saber.

Adrián quito su mirada del camino por un momento para verlo.

— No y no. – admitió, luego regreso la vista al frente. — El mapa de la ciudad no cubre por completo el bosque. Me muestra donde está su teléfono pero no puedo ver el lugar exacto. Podría ser una casa o un tronco hueco. No lo sé.

— Grr. – Ángel se maldijo mentalmente por haber confiado tanto en la estúpida tecnología, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que su amigo tuviera un buen indicio de donde comenzar con la búsqueda. — ¿Y desde cuando pusiste ese JPG en su celular? – pregunto, tan solo para distraerse de sus malos pensamientos.

— GPS. – corrigió Adrián, haciéndose una nota mental de tener una charla de actualización con el vampiro. Pues en el mundo en que vivían, habría gente que le vería extraño si no sabía si quiera como usar un teléfono celular. – Y lo puse luego de lo que paso con el Herkeri y la striga. Sé que prometió que no volvería a ir tras otro monstruo sin permiso pero. . . – se mordió la lengua, de verdad esperaba que su amigo no fuese a pensar que desconfiaba de la palabra de su hijo pues no era así. — Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Justo como ahora.

— Si supongo que tienes razón. – murmuro perdido, pues aun cuando su hijo no fuese tras los monstruos estos parecían empeñados en venir a por él y el, como su padre, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo poner fin a ello. Eso le molestaba, pero sobre todo, le asustaba.

Unos minutos después, Adrián estaciono la patrulla en los límites del bosque que delimitaba el pueblo del siguiente. Caminaron firmemente sobre lodo y ramas podridas, hasta que el puntito que representaba la posición de su hijo en la pantalla de la aplicación, se encontró muy cerca.

— Es por aquí. – indico Adrián. Giraron a la izquierda para sobre pasar un grupo de altos arbustos y luego bajaron por un pequeño risco lleno de lodo, caminaron unos metros y entonces encontraron lo que buscaban. Aun que, sin duda no era lo que ninguno de los 2 habría esperado encontrar en el bosque.

— Es. . . – Adrián ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarse al respecto.

— Una gran casa para estar dentro del bosque. – agrego Ángel, pues aquella propiedad no era para nada la típica cabaña del bosque. Si no una casa enorme, con dos pisos llenos de ventanas y un porche tan grande como para sostener a más de 10 personas.

— Debí saberlo. – murmuro Adrián, Ángel le miro sin entender. — No solo es una casa, es la casa de Igor Jenkins. Tiene propiedades esparcidas por todo el bosque de aquí hasta Wardensville. – explico. No se podía creer que no pensara en ello, cuando el señor Jenkins era uno de los vecinos más fastidiosos del pueblo, pues visitaba su oficina por lo menos 5 veces al mes para quejarse por los animales que defecaban en su patio. Un área en la que no tenía ninguna jurisdicción.

— Pues no me importa quien sea. Si tuvo algo que ver con esto, le matare. – advirtió Ángel e intento avanzar para destruir la casa con sus propias manos. Pero Adrián le apretó el brazo con fuerza para detenerlo.

— No, no lo entiendes. – dijo, Ángel se soltó de su agarre bruscamente pero no avanzo. — La razón por la que Igor vive aislado, es porque odia a todo el mundo. El nunca ayudaría a vampiros a hacer nada. Yo. . . Yo creo que debe estar muerto. – explico, aun cuando se tratase de un vecino tan extraño, la muerte no tenía ninguna justificación.

— Pues entonces lo siento, pero debo entrar.

— Deberíamos revisar el perímetro primero, ver si. . .

Ángel entorno la mirada, desesperado y no le dejo hablar más. — No hay tiempo, tengo que sacar a Demian de ahí. Tú quédate aquí. – Y finalmente comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Que? – exigió saber, ofendido porque lo estuviese dejando atrás como si fuese un inútil o un estorbo para la misión.

Ángel regreso rápidamente hasta él, no quería que alguien fuese a escucharlos.

— Si yo no puedo sacar a Demian, tú tendrás que hacerlo. Quédate aquí. – le dijo, y sin darle oportunidad de opinar volvió a su camino.

Adrián se quedó con todas las protestas en la boca, pero al final de cuentas entendió que él era el Plan B y tratándose se Demian, tenía que estar conforme.

— Esto es una mala, muy mala idea. – murmuro para sí mismo, pero escondiéndose de vuelta tras los arbustos para aguardar a lo que pasara.

 ** _* Gracias a todos por continuar aqui, lamento haberme tardado en publicar este capitulo pero he estado corriendo literalmente con otra historia que estoy por iniciar y bueno, pero aqui esta ya. Espero que les guste a todos =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

El cadáver en plena descomposición de Igor Jenkins yacía tirado en el tope del último escalón de la escalera que conducía al sótano. El mismo Alastair lo había asesinado tiempo atrás en orden de obtener el control de su propiedad para él, y su ejército de vampiros. Desde entonces, el sótano se había llenado con al menos otros 9 cadáveres que los vampiros habían llevado ahí para almorzar. Como las 2 meseras que habían secuestrado la noche anterior en un bar de Wardensville, mismas que ahora yacían secas y sin vida en la esquina norte del sótano. Justo a un lado del grupo de vampiros que dormían en la espera de la llegada de la noche algo que Daniel Baker (segundo al mando, o algo así) prefirió no hacer. El a diferencia de todos aquellos inútiles tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que ocurría arriba en la sala de la casa. Su creador hablado mucho de todas las cosas que haría con aquel niño cuando lo tuviera en su poder y ahora lo que tenía, Daniel no podía esperar a ver lo que había hecho. Así que con sumo cuidado de no pasar frente a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por algunos de los orificios de los muros del pasillo, se abrió paso hasta la sala y entonces se vio inmerso en el aroma más dulce y especial que hubiese imaginado.

— ¿Porque huele tan delicioso? – pregunto perdido.

Alastair, que acababa de abandonar la mente del chico, dejando que se perdiera en el dolor y la confusión de lo que le había mostrado, le miro con enfado. — ¿Tu qué haces aquí?, ordene que nadie subiera. – dijo.

— Lo sé, mi señor pero. . . quería ver. – respondió, finalmente contemplando que el inconsciente chico continuaba atado a la cuerda que el mismo y otro de los vampiros habían sujeto de una viga en el techo, pero sobre todo, contemplando la sangre seca que tenía sobre las horribles marcas de su espalda. Fue entonces que comprendió que aquel glorioso aroma que su olfato percibía, provenía de él. – Wow, su sangre es. . . como un dulce. – dijo, y con la mirada hipnotizada fue avanzando hasta el chico.

Alastair lo intercepto apenas pudo.

— No recuerdo haber dado permiso para que bebieras de él.

— Oh, vamos. Solo será un sorbito. – los colmillos de Daniel se desplegaron entonces, demostrando que debido al aroma, no tenía control sobre sí mismo.

— ¡Dije que no! – grito Alastair, y tirando de la muñeca del vampiro, lo arrojo contra el muro de atrás. Daniel no tardo en ponerse en pie de vuelta con el primer impulso de contraatacar, sin embargo, basto un solo rugido de su creador para que recordase su lugar como esclavo y devolviera su rostro a la normalidad.

— Lo siento, señor. Es que su aroma. . .

— Lo sé. – Alastair se acercó al chico y haciendo uso de su gran altura y fuerza, rompió la cuerda que le aprisionaba y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. – Su aroma es diferente, especial. – agrego, quitándole unos mechones de cabello de la sudorosa frente. No lo admitiría, pero el mismo luchaba contra el ansia de beber de su sangre. Así que mejor se apresuró a colocarlo en una silla. – Dame tu chaqueta. – ordeno, el vampiro le miro sin entender pero se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y se la entrego.

Alastair le puso la chaqueta al chico en un intento por frenar el aroma de la sangre que despedía su espalda. Pues lo último que quería era que alguno de los otros vampiros fuese a ser atraído por él. Entonces, su sensibilidad vampírica fue perturbada por un poder que conocía bastante bien.

— ¡Alastair! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! – se escuchó gritar a la voz de Ángelus, pero por supuesto, el único sorprendido de escucharla fue Daniel.

— ¿Señor? – titubeo el vampiro.

— Puedo oírlo, idiota.

— ¡Deja ir a mi hijo! ¡Esto es solo entre tú y yo! – continuaba gritando Ángel desde afuera, había pensado en destruir un muro para entrar pero estaba cansado ya de tanta bufonada y lo único que quería era terminar con aquello de una vez.

Alastair sonrió, complacido con su petición.

— Abre la puerta y regresa al sótano. Saben que hacer. – ordeno.

Daniel le miro aterrado.

— Pero señor pensé que. . .

— ¡No debes pensar! – grito enfurecido y al borde de arrancarle la cabeza de tajo. Luego se arrepintió y fingió una tranquilizadora sonrisa. – Yo me ocupare de Ángelus, pero ustedes deben aguardar. . . pase lo que pase no salgan del sótano hasta que el sol caiga y puedan ir a la ciudad. Les prometí el festín de su vida y ahora lo tendrán ¿sí?

— De acuerdo. – murmuro no muy convencido de que fuera un buen plan. Pero aun así, hizo lo indicado y fue a abrir la puerta de entrada para entonces desaparecer de vuelta en la oscuridad.

Ángel, que yacía parado a menos de 2 metros de la entrada, pudo ver como la puerta se abría por si sola y aun que supuso que sería una trampa, no pensó mucho para entrar. No cuando cada segundo que pasaba podría significa la vida o la muerte para su hijo.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro, pues las ventanas habían sido cubiertas con maderos que impedían la filtración de los rayos del sol, pero no fue necesario que viera nada para poder guiarse, pues tan pronto estuvo dentro, el aroma de la sangre de su hijo se volvió tan fuerte que fue perfectamente capaz de seguir su dirección. Empujo una enorme puerta de madera con ambos manos y esta se abrió, poniéndole cara a cara con su enemigo.

— Ángelus. Te estábamos esperando. – se congracio Alastair. Sin embargo, Ángel no presto atención a sus palabras pues estaba completamente perdido ante la visión inmóvil de su hijo que tenía delante. Trato de ver la herida de la cual provenía el aroma de su sangre, pero no podía. Y eso le hizo temer lo peor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – exigió saber.

— ¿Yo? – pregunto con falsa inocencia. — Nada. Está perfecto. – y entonces clavo sus dedos en la espalda del chico, haciendo que el dolor de sus heridas regresara abruptamente a su cuerpo y este despertara.

— ¡Aaaauuu! – grito desesperado el niño al volver en sí.

— ¡Déjalo! – rugió Ángel enseguida.

Demian lloraba debido al dolor pero pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a Ángel, ahí de pie frente a ellos. — ¿Papa?— pregunto confundido.

Ángel sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verle sufrir así.

—.Tranquilo, hijo. Te sacare de aquí. – Dijo, tratando de calmarle.

— Jaja. Si eso crees tú. – murmuro Alastair.

Ángel le dirigió entonces la peor mirada que jamás le hubiese dado a nadie, ni siquiera a Holtz cuando le robo a Connor la primera vez. En ese momento, Alastair era la persona que más había odiado en toda su vida inmortal. — Déjalo ir. Tu venganza es conmigo. – le dijo, él estaba dispuesto a morir antes de permitir que siguiera lastimando a su bebe.

Alastair termino por explotar.

— ¡Mi venganza es con todo lo que amas! – grito, presionando aún más sus dedos dentro de la carne mallugada de la espalda de Demian. El chico dio un grito de muerte que hizo a Ángel saltar y finalmente atacar.

— ¡Déjalo! – grito, dándole el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo a su enemigo. Alastair se tambaleo un poco e interpuso las manos para no estrellarse contra la pared, se giró rápidamente e intento contraatacar pero Ángel estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera le dejo moverse. Le dio una patada en la pantorrilla y luego un puñetazo tan fuerte en la garganta que Alastair se desplomo. Pues su tráquea se había partido en pedazos.

— ¡No vas a volver a tocarlo! – grito Ángel con su voz aguda de vampiro. Una voz que su hijo no había escuchado antes, pero que tampoco le importaba, no cuando prefería concentrarse en soportar su dolor.

Alastair les miro a ambos con odio, podía sentir como su tráquea comenzaba a recomponerse pero no le importo volver a romperla al hablar. — Tú me arrebataste lo que más amaba. . . – dijo con dificultad.

— Si. YO te arrebate eso, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver. – respondió. Pensó que su hijo estaba atado a la silla pero al ver bien se dio cuenta de que no era así, y quera justo de su espalda de donde provenía el aroma a sangre.

— No lo entiendes. – continuo Alastair. – Tú me quitaste a mi familia, y ahora. . . ¡Ahora yo te quitare la tuya! – aprovecho que Ángel estaba distraído con el niño y entonces salto. Le pateo el estómago con la rodilla y luego lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas para derribarlo. Entonces, con su codo golpeo el rostro de Demitan para que callase los estúpidos lloriqueos que le desesperaban y se dirigió de vuelta a Ángel.

Apenas lo tuvo cerca, Ángel le pateo la rodilla, rompiéndosela y haciéndole gritar mientras caí de vuelta al suelo. — Te aniquilare antes de que hagas daño a mi familia. – advirtió. Tenía pensado meter las manos por debajo de los brazos de su hijo y así levantarlo, pero un momento distracción más fue suficiente para que Alastair se alzara y lo golpeara salvajemente hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo, sin aliento.

— ¿Pensé que ibas a aniquilarme? – pregunto el vampiro lleno de ironía. Ángel se levantó y con velocidad vampírica trato de golpearlo, pero Alastair también la utilizaba y logro esquivar cada puñetazo hasta romperle la nariz con uno propio y dejarlo tirado. — ¿Lo ves Ángelus? No eres lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarme, eres débil. – dio otro puñetazo en su rostro. — Y por eso yo ganare. – volvió a acercarse al chico y le apretó el cuello con su mano izquierda. — ¡La vida de tu hijo será mía! – agrego.

Ángel miro la expresión de su hijo, que se estaba quedando rápidamente sin aire debido al agarre de su enemigo, entonces, aun con todo el dolor que sentía, se levantó y se arrojó sobre él. — ¡Noooo! – su intención era derribar a Alastair, pero este apenas le tuvo a su alcance, le atravesó el pecho con el puño.

— ¡Papá! – grito Demian al instante, pues aun cuando no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, sí que pudo escuchar el horrible sonido de algún hueso quebrándose.

El rostro de Ángel regreso a ser el de humano, un chorrito de sangre comenzó a correr bajo la comisura de su boca y aun que trataba de hablar, no podía. El lugar en el que Alastair había penetrado con su puño era muy importante para su anatomía.

— ¡Muéstrale! ¡Muéstrale a tu hijo quien eres! – continuo gritando el vampiro, y entonces clavo sus dedos en la parte trasera del chico, haciéndole sangrar y gritar, mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, llevándolos a todos de vuelta al fatídico día en que Ángelus destruyo su vida.

Así que Demian se encontró de vuelta en la misma habitación de antes, solo que esta vez se encontraba completamente solo y libre de ataduras que le obligaran a mirar. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia la puerta de salida, pero al cruzarla, volvió a regresar a la misma habitación. — ¿Pero que esta. . .? – no termino su pregunta, pues en ese momento un Alastair de cabellera larga, piel sucia de tierra y ropa vieja rota y manchada con sangre, entro desfalleciendo por la misma puerta.

— ¡Eilidith! ¡Eilidith! – gritaba.

Aun antes de girar la mirada, Demian tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que encontrarían. El recuerdo anterior había terminado con ambos vampiros mordiendo cada lado del cuello de la pobre mujer, así que lo que fueran a ver no iba a ser mucho mejor que eso, y en efecto. No lo fue.

Ángelus estaba sentado en una silla, con la pálida e inconsciente mujer sentada sobre sus piernas. El vampiro levanto la cara, y sonrió, relamiéndose los labios manchados de sangre antes de dejar caer el cuerpo de la mujer al suelo.

— No, no, no. – Alastair corrió de prisa hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, tratando de reanimarla pero hasta donde Demian podía ver, no había nada que hacer. Ella estaba muerta ya. — Amor mío no puedes dejarme. . . No amor mío. No, no. – seguía diciendo. Era difícil creer que aquel hombre lloroso era el mismo monstruo que estaba torturándole.

Alastair sostuvo el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos y no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando los dos vampiros se acercaron para burlarse de ellos, ni siquiera cuando Ángelus le patio. Pues a él ya no le importaba, le acababan de arrebatar lo que más amaba y lo único que quería era morir también.

— Acabemos con la vida de este pobre miserable antes de que me aburra. – Exclamo Ángelus, quien acababa de ponerse los pantalones de vuelta.

La mujer vampiro le acaricio el pecho, mientras se acunaba en su abrazo. — Oh, mi precioso Ángelus. ¿Es que no lo ves?, hay demasiado. . . Potencial en él como para desperdiciarlo. – decía ella.

— ¿El? – pregunto con incredulidad, y luego de una mirada compartida con su amante entendió perfectamente bien a que se refería. — ¡No! No quiero otro compañero para nosotros, así estamos bien. – dijo, cruzando de brazos muy indignado.

La vampira sonrió, ese era el Ángelus obstinado que tanto amaba. — No hablo de tener otro compañero, si no de la hermosa oportunidad de la venganza que tenemos frente a nosotros. – decía, Ángelus (y también Demian) la miro sin entender a qué se refería. Ella suspiro y explico, como la mayoría de las veces, tendría que ser la mente detrás de sus fechorías. — Este hombre odia a nuestra clase, ha estado cazándonos desde que llegamos. . . ¿Qué mejor castigo podría haber que convertirlo en lo que más odia? ¿En una de las cosas que le arrebataron al amor de su vida?

Ángelus tardo un momento en procesar la horrenda poesía que había en la situación y entonces sonrió, complacido. — No sé qué haría sin ti, mi bella dama. – dijo, dándole un beso tan repulsivo a ella, que Demian casi quiso vomitar.

Entonces Ángelus tomo al lloroso hombre del suelo, obligándole a soltar el cadáver de su mujer para entonces clavarle los colmillos en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Argg! – grito Demian, y se llevó la mano al cuello, comprobando entonces que él era quien sentía y sufría aquella mordida. Se desplomo al suelo ante aquel horrible dolor punzante y entonces. . . Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, regresándolo a la realidad.

Bruscamente, Alastair tiro de su puño y arrojo a Ángel contra un muro de madera que se hizo añicos, dejándole en el suelo mientras se desangraba. Entonces, se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para verlo a la cara. — Y lo hiciste, tú me transformaste en esto. . . Pero al menos encontré un nuevo propósito, y jure que usaría esta maldición para hacerte pagar. ¡Que te quitaría lo que más amabas justo como tú me los quitaste a ellos! – Ángel le miro sin entender porque el uso del plural, y eso hizo que Alastair sonriera. — Oh, no lo sabias ¿cierto? Mi esposa estaba embarazada cuando la. . . cuando Los mataste.

Ángel se quedó con la boca abierta por un segundo, pues aun cuando era consciente de que como Ángelus había arrebatado no una, sino muchas vidas de recién nacidos. Aquella revelación era peor, pues en ese momento de su vida finalmente comprendía lo que todos esos padres debieron de haber sentido por sus hijos. Dolor, y miedo.

Y eso le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Ellos no eran tu familia! ¡Solo eres un demonio usando un cuerpo humano! – le grito. Alastair arrugo el gesto, enfurecido.

— ¡No lo soy! – grito de vuelta. – Esto. . . – metió su mano dentro de su camiseta negra y de ahí saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de cristal brillante que colgaba de una cadena bajo su cuello. — No solo me da el don de la verdadera inmortalidad. También me regreso parte de mi alma. – explico.

Ángel se quedó en completo shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y de no ser por la forma en que Alastair se expresaba de aquellas personas no le habría creído. Pero era cierto, tenía que serlo, pues eso sería la única explicación a porque un demonio sin sentimientos, ni conciencia se esforzaría tanto por obtener una venganza.

— Ahora soy justo como tú, Ángelus. – agrego.

Ángel no quiso admitirlo en voz alta pero sabía que Alastair tenía razón en eso. Ambos poseían un alma humana y ambos la usaban para el mismo fin. Su familia.

— Jajaja – La risa entrecortada de Demian se escuchó, y ambos vampiros le miraron sin poder dar crédito a su actitud. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, sudor y lágrimas, pero aun así se esforzó por defender a su padre. – Jaja, ¿De veras piensas que por tener un podrido pedazo de alma eres igual a mi padre? – pregunto con firmeza.

— Demian. – murmuro Ángel, rogándole que no empeorara más las cosas.

— ¿Disculpa? – pregunto muy enfadado Alastair, y avanzando de vuelta hacia el chico.

Demian ni se inmuto al verlo, pues el vampiro no sabía que con la reciente adrenalina del recuerdo que le mostro, una pequeña parte de su poder estaba despertando. Así que oculto su mano detrás de la espalda, buscando crear aunque fuese un pequeño rayo de energía mientras le distraía con su mayor debilidad. Su esposa.

— Jajaja no eres nada como mi papá, tu solo eres un patético idiota que piensa que nos importa lo que paso hace 100 años con una mujer. Pero no es así, no nos importa ni un comino lo que paso con ella o contigo, solo. . .

— ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza! – grito enfurecido y arrojándose en su dirección.

— ¡No! – grito Ángel, tratándose de levantarse para alcanzarle.

— ¡Jodete! – grito Demian, y con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, saco su mano de detrás de la espalda y logro arrojar un pequeño rayo carmesí, directo en el rostro de su enemigo. Alastair se desplomo de inmediato, retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando por el dolor de su carne quemada.

Ángel estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no perdió tiempo y corrió para alzar a su hijo en brazos y salir de la casa con su velocidad vampírica.

— ¡No! ¡Nooo! – gritaba Alastair desesperado, su plan acababa de irse a la basura.

A fuera de la casa, Adrián no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro, esperando ver alguna señal que lo llevara al interior de la casa para apoyar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, no estuvo preparado para cuando la ráfaga de aire frio (provocada por la velocidad vampírica) le recorrió toda la espalda y mucho menos, para encontrar a sus amigos ahí, sangrando y heridos.

— ¡Corre! ¡Viene tras nosotros! – indico Ángel, y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, volvió a desaparecer en el viento. Adrián parpadeo un segundo antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que estaba pasando, entonces comenzó a correr de vuelta por donde llegaron. Salto ágilmente sobre troncos y charcos de lodo para ahorrar tiempo, sin querer mirar atrás en busca de quienes les perseguían.

— ¡Arggg! ¡Arggg! – gritaba Demian, pues aun con todos los intentos de Ángel para recostarlo sobre su regazo sin producirle dolor, había sido inevitable.

Adrián entro entonces a la patrulla y miro directamente al chico, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que aquel malnacido vampiro había hecho con él.

— ¡Conduce! ¡Conduce ya! – exclamo Ángel al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – exigió saber Adrián, pero finalmente poniendo el auto en marcha.

Ángel miro de vuelta a su pequeño, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así, el resto de su cara una verdadera expresión de dolor. — No—o lo sé. – murmuro, y era cierto, aun que podía oler la sangre proveniente de la espalda de Demian, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta le impedía mirar que le habían hecho. Podía haber sido mordido, o apuñalado, no lo sabía.

Así que Adrián condujo lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible que pudo (evitando baches inesperados para no provocar saltos) para no lastimar aún más al chico. Había tenido la idea de ir directamente al hospital, pero tan pronto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no era una opción. Ellos no podrían explicar por qué un niño estaba golpeado y posiblemente apuñalado en la espalda y él no tenía cabeza para inventar ninguna excusa. No en ese momento, así que fueron de vuelta a casa de Ángel. Este tomo al chico entre sus brazos de vuelta y corrió dentro con él, llevándolo a su habitación para depositarlo cuidadosamente, y de frente, sobre la cama.

— ¡Auuu! ¡Argg! – seguía chillando el niño, pero esta vez encontró consuelo en apretar el edredón de la cama con sus puños.

— Tranquilo, hijo. Shsh, tranquilo. Papá está aquí. Voy a. . . – las manos de Ángel temblaban debido a los nervios que sentía de ver a su pequeño con tanto dolor, pero aun así, se las arregló para retirarle la chaqueta a su hijo y entonces contemplar el verdadero horror. La camisa blanca de su hijo estaba completamente rota, exponiendo a la vista la carne cortada y mallugada de su espalda. Ángel cerró los ojos un momento, conteniendo las ganas de gritar desesperado por lo que ese monstruo había hecho con su hijo y lo sabía porque el mismo había recibido los golpes del látigo alguna vez.

— Oh por Dios. – murmuro Adrián al llegar y contemplar las heridas por su cuenta.

— Necesito. . . – la garganta de Ángel se cerró debido a la tristeza y el enfado. Pero supo que debía ser fuerte por su hijo. Como su madre había sido por él cuando su padre lo golpeaba de la misma manera. Así que se esforzó. — Necesito limpiar las heridas, yo. . . Necesito agua caliente y toallas. . .

Adrián también entendió que debía ayudar.

— Enseguida. – dijo y salió corriendo en busca de las cosas.

Ángel suspiro, esforzando por recordar todo lo que su madre siempre hacia cuando le curaba. Habían pasado más de 200 años desde entonces pero aun cuando pasaran 1000, él jamás olvidaría el dolor que el látigo provocaba, jamás. Entonces volvió a mirar la espalda del chico, contando por lo menos 12 laceraciones de diferentes tamaños ahí.

— Duele papá, duele. – dijo Demian, pues ahora que su carne era expuesta al aire, no solo le estaba doliendo, si no ardiendo.

Ángel se inclinó a darle un bezo en la cabeza. — Shsh, está bien. Hare que el dolor pare pronto, bebe. Shsh lo prometo, lo prometo. – decía y no le soltó la cabecita hasta que Adrián finalmente volvió.

— Aquí están las cosas. – exclamo.

— Gracias. – Ángel se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando tranquilizarse para poder hacer lo que debía, pues hasta donde recordaba, la parte de la limpieza de las heridas era aún más dolorosa que cuando el látigo le golpeaba y aun que no quisiera dañar a su hijo de esa forma, era necesario limpiarlas heridas para evitar mayores problemas.

— Voy a necesitar que sujetes el cuenco. – agrego.

— Bien. – respondió Adrián, sorprendido de que su amigo tuviera los nervios para contemplar lo que habían hecho con su hijo, pues él sí que no los tenía.

Ángel se agacho de vuelta sobre la cama y hablo al oído de su pequeño. — Hijo, necesito que seas fuerte y no te muevas mientras te limpio. ¿Puedes hacer eso por papá? – Demian simplemente asintió, y él le beso la cabeza una última vez.

Ángel se remango las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, enrollo un trapo de tela suave para crear un pequeño rectángulo, lo mojo un poco con el agua tibia y entonces lo paso sobre la laceración más grande que podía ver. Demian abrió mucho los ojos al sentir aquello sobre su piel y apretó la cabeza lo más que pudo contra su edredón para ahogar sus gritos, pues aquello sin duda era el peor dolor que hubiese sentido nunca.

Tras limpiar la primera laceración, Ángel se sintió un poco más aliviado, pues por lo que podía ver, las heridas ya no estaban sangrando, lo que era una buena señal. Así que paso a la segunda la laceración que se encontraba en el centro de la espalda y al tocarla, Demian se soltó a gritar y a patalear.

— ¡Auuuu! ¡Noooo! ¡Ayyyyy!

— Hijo, tranquilo. Si te mueves te dolerá aún más. – dijo con la voz entre cortada por la tristeza. Y con el recuerdo de él mismo retorciéndose sobre su cama, mientras su madre se encargaba de curarle sus heridas. Trato de continuar con la limpieza, pero fue imposible, Demian se retorcía mucho y eso debido a que el contacto con aquellas heridas le provocaba dolor en toda la columna.

— No-o puedo. – murmuro Ángel perdido y alejándose para pensar en qué hacer.

Adrián tuvo una idea repentina.

— ¿Tienes el botiquín que te di? – pregunto.

— En el espejo del baño. . .

Adrián dejo el cuenco con agua sobre la mesita de noche del chico, y salió corriendo para el baño. Había dado aquel boquitín de emergencias a Ángel la noche en que Demian se había cortado la palma de la mano al tratar de tallar una estaca, claro aquello no se comparaba en nada, pero él mismo había colocado algo en el botiquín que sería de gran ayuda en ese momento. Abrió la puertita del espejo sobre el lavamanos, y tras buscar detrás de un par de cajas de antibióticos, lo encontró.

— Esto ayudara. – exclamo apenas volver a la habitación.

Ángel estaba perdido en la frustración de no saber qué hacer, pero reacciono a tiempo para usar su velocidad de vampiro y detener la mano de su amigo en el acto. Pues en ella, se encontraba una pequeña jeringa con un líquido transparente que quería inyectarle.

— Woh, Woh. ¿Qué es eso? – exigió saber.

— Es morfina. Le quitara el dolor. – explico Adrián, pero aun así Ángel no le soltó.

— ¿Es seguro usarla en niños? – pregunto, pues lo último que quería era agravar las cosas aún más para su hijo.

Adrián asintió.

— Solo es una pequeña dosis, lo suficiente para que se duerma. – aseguro.

Ángel miro indeciso la jeringa y luego a su hijo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era mejor probar cualquier cosa que dejarlo sufrir como lo hacía. — Hazlo. – declaro, y libero la mano de su amigo para que prepara la jeringa de una vez.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Noooo! – empezó a gritar Demian, los dos hombres pensaron que lo hacía por el dolor o por el miedo a las inyecciones que tenía, pero no era eso. Lo hacía porque no quería que lo durmieran, no cuando había algo importante que debía decirles.

— Solo será un piquetito, hijo. Te ayudara. – dijo Ángel, inclinándose para bajarle el pantalón un poquito para que Adrián le inyectara. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el pantalón de su hijo también estaba roto por detrás, pues seguramente habría recibido algún otro latigazo en las piernas también. Algo de lo que se cercioraría después.

Adrián termino de ajustar la jeringa, y se agacho para desinfectar la nalga del chico, cuando este comenzó a sacudirse.

— ¡No! ¡Ellos vendrán! ¡Nooooo! – gritaba.

Ángel se sentó en la cama y le sostuvo los brazos para que dejara de moverse y no se lastimara aún más. — Shsh, todo estará bien hijo. Lo prometo, lo prometo. – decía, miro a Adrián para indicarle que se diera prisa y este lo hizo. Le dio una nalgada al chico para relajar su musculo y entonces clavo la aguja.

— ¡Ayyyy!— grito Demian, eso sí era por el dolor de la inyección y no de haber sido porque su padre le sujeto todo el tiempo, seguramente habría roto esa jeringa.

Apenas la aguja salió de su piel, Demian comenzó a sentir los efectos del medicamento, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. — No. – murmuro, esforzándose por entregar el mensaje antes de irse por completo. — Ellos mataran. . . a todos. . . mataran.

Ángel y Adrián compartieron una mirada seria, pero ambos decidieron tomar sus palabras como un efecto más del uso de la medicina. Lo importante para ambos en ese momento era ocuparse de las heridas de su muchacho, y eso era justo lo que haría.

Lo demás, podría y tendría que esperar. . .

...

Daniel había querido permanecer junto a su creador para ayudarle a recuperarse de la cruel quemadura que aquel mocoso humano le había causado, sin embargo, Alastair no permitió que nadie le viera el rostro quemado y les ordeno que se marcharan a cumplir con su venganza. La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a bañar a la ciudad, pero no fue hasta que ultimo resplandor de la luz desapareció, que todos los vampiros del ejercito de reunieron en el patio de la casa de Igor Jenkins. Libres, y hambrientos de sangre.

— ¡Vamos! — grito Daniel, haciéndose la promesa de acabar con todo y todos los que pusieran en su camino aquella noche. Todo en nombre de su amo y señor, Alastair.

 ** _* Gracias a todos por continuar aquí, la próxima semana se termina esta historia (con dos capítulos que posteare juntos) así que espero que les este gustando como se va cerrando todo. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia termina pero otra comienza y ya he subido el primer capitulo por si quieren continuar aquí. Su titulo es "Angel & Demian 4: Dark Universe" tiene lugar 1 año después de esta historia y. . . tiene a Connor (el otro hijo de Angel) en ella =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Tener que limpiar las heridas de su hijo, fue una las cosas más difíciles que Ángel había tenido que hacer en toda la vida, pues aun inconsciente, el corazón del niño continuo palpitando más y más fuerte debido a su dolor, y eso fue algo demasiado difícil de escuchar y lo sería aún más difícil de olvidar. Pero lo parte buena (si es que se podía decir) de aquella horrenda pesadilla, fue darse cuenta de que las heridas ya no sangraban, ni tenían bordes irregulares que pudiera dificultar su recuperación más adelante. Así que para evitar que estas volviesen a abrirse, tomo el Esparadrapo antialérgico del botiquín y fue cortando y pegando pequeñas tiritas sobre la espalda de su hijo. Con ello terminado, le quito los pantalones y comprobó que solo tenía un pequeño rasguño del látigo en la pantorrilla izquierda, la limpio y entonces le cobijo con una manta ligera. Pues ponerle ropa de vuelta no parecía ser la opción más cómoda para él.

Adrián había dejado la habitación a petición de Ángel, pero no estaba molesto con ello, al contrario, estaba realmente conmovido por la dedicación que Ángel demostraba con el muchacho, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de cuan ciertas eran las palabras que le había dicho a Demian antes, el vampiro le amaba y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él de ser necesario. Él era su padre, y eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse como inútil por no poder hacer nada para ayudar al chico y tras casi una hora de tortuosa espera, decidió regresar a la habitación.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ángel, que estaba sentado junto a la cama del chico, sujetándole una mano. Levanto la cabeza y le miro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo, dos cosas que Adrián jamás pensó ver en él de nuevo.

— Esto es mi culpa. Se supone que yo debo protegerlo. . .

— Y lo has hecho. — aseguro.

— No por supuesto que no. – Ángel le soltó la mano a su pequeño y se alejó. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo por lo que había pasado con él, que comenzaba a considerar la idea de borrarle la memoria al niño y ponerlo bajo la tutela completa de Adrián, y así, alejarlo de todo el peligro que su pasado representaba para él.

— Ángel. . . – Adrián iba a decirle que eso no era cierto, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al educar al chico, pero el vampiro no se lo permitió.

— ¡Solo mírale la espalda! – grito desesperado.

Adrián hecho un breve vistazo al chico, no porque necesitara ver de nuevo las heridas para entender un punto, si no, porque el mismo necesitaba recordar su motivación personal. Ángel y Demian eran una familia, y a él le gustaba pensar que también formaba de ella, por eso no podría permitir que se derrumbara de aquella manera. Así que dio una fuerte exhalación, buscando calmarse.

— No puedes perder la perspectiva, tenemos que detener a Alastair antes de. . .

— ¿De que serviría eso? – exigió saber Ángel. — Aun si pudiéramos detener a Alastair, otros como él seguirán viniendo y aun cuando no me puedan dañar a mí. Lo harán con Demian, o contigo. . . esto nunca parara.

— Lo sé. – admitió con firmeza. Logrando atraer la atención de Ángel, pues este no se esperaba escuchar tal cosa. – Sé que estamos en peligro, pero estás equivocado. Esto. . . esto fue un error nuestro, no pensamos. . .

— ¡Exacto! – grito de nuevo. — No pensamos y justo por eso mi hijo. . . Mi bebe esta en esta posición. – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que entro a aquella casa y olfateo la sangre derramada de su hijo.

— Y eso no volverá a pasar. – aseguro Adrián, armándose de paciencia para no darle un puñetazo al vampiro y hacerlo reaccionar. — Tienes que calmarte y dejar de macharte con eso. Si, la fastidiamos en grande y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo solo. . . Aprender para que esto nunca vuelva a suceder. – dijo con el tono más firme y serio que hubiese usado jamás con su amigo.

Ángel se sorprendió mucho de oírlo hablar así, y aunque al principio pensó que Adrián solo hablaba por hablar, que no entendía lo que el sentía porque él jamás había sido responsable de un hijo. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo, Adrián podría no haber asumido el rol de padre de Demian, pero se preocupaba exactamente igual que él por el muchacho. Su mirada vidriosa era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

— No sé si será suficiente. – murmuro, y volvió a sentarse junto al chico.

— Tiene que serlo. – Adrián se sentó también, en el borde de la cama. Pasando una de sus manos entre los cabellos negros del muchacho. — Lo será. – agrego, con toda seguridad de que los 3 juntos se sobrepondrían a lo sucedido.

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, Ángel decidió contarle a Adrián la parte más importante de lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Después de todo, Alastair seguía estando fuera en alguna parte y más temprano que tarde tendrían que encargarse de él.

— Tenías razón sobre la gema de Amarra. Él tiene una. . .

Adrián quito su mirada del chico, y la dirigió al vampiro.

— ¿Enserio? – pregunto muy sorprendido.

— Si, es su colgante y. . . Dijo que no solo le deja caminar en el sol, dijo que. . . – trato de recordar las palabras exactas, pero era imposible, pues entonces no había estado prestando completa atención. – Que al usarla, parte de su alma le fue devuelta. Pero eso no es posible ¿cierto?

— No. – respondió de inmediato. — Al menos no hay ningún registro de ello, la única alma devuelta a un vampiro fue. . . – entonces una idea terrible vino a su mente. — ¿De qué color era el colgante? – pregunto abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? – Ángel no entendía porque eso era importante.

— Si, de qué color era. ¿Lo viste? – pregunto de nuevo.

Ángel arrugo el gesto, tratando de recordar.

— Naranja, ámbar. . . ¿importa? – exigió saber.

— ¡Lo hace! – grito muy exaltado.

— Shsh – le mando a callar Ángel, no porque el chico continuara bajo los efectos de la morfina significaba que estos durarían para siempre, y en ese momento, lo último que quería hacer era despertarlo para tuviera que soportar el dolor de sus heridas.

Adrián bajo la voz, pero continuo hablando con exaltación. — ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?, el hechizo que usaron contigo para devolverte el alma la primera vez usaba una. . . una esfera de cristal místico que. . .

— La Esfera De Thesulah. – murmuro Ángel, luego de los problemas que Willow había tenido con ella hacia un par de ellos, jamás la olvidaría.

— Si, La Esfera De Thesulah. Esta. . . Esta es la que tiene las propiedades necesarias para invocar el alma del éter, así que supongo que su colgante debe de estar hecho con una parte de ese cristal. Y si nosotros se lo quitamos él. . .

— ¿Volvería a ser un vampiro normal? – sugirió, no muy seguro de estar comprendiendo del todo lo que su amigo quería decir.

Adrián asintió, emocionado.

— Exacto, volvaria a ser un vampiro normal. Uno que puede morir.

Los dos compartieron una mirada expectante, preguntándose si finalmente acababan de descubrir una forma de acabar con todos sus problemas. Pues de ser así, el sufrimiento por el que Demian pasaba tendría su recompensa y su agresor finalmente caería.

Joe Mitchell se encontraba en el medio de la noche más aburrida de su vida. Su madre lo había obligado a salir de la casa para conocer el pueblo en el que tan solo llevaban 2 semanas viviendo, algo que él encontraba completamente innecesario pues él no estaba buscando crear amigos o conocer buenos lugares para cenar, no, el solamente quería estar en su habitación jugando con sus videojuegos y charlando con la gente que conocía en Línea, ellos eran todos los amigos que necesitaba pero su madre era tan tonta que ni siquiera lo entendía. Para ella, era demasiado importante socializar con los vecinos, con gente estúpida que seguramente estaría hablando mal de ellos apenas pudieran.

Desesperado por salir de la realidad, Joe saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y comenzó a enviar mensajes a los amigos que aparecían conectados en su chat. Algunos respondieron de inmediato, haciéndole reír con sus comentarios, cosa que no fue bien vista por su madre, quien rápidamente le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Joe Mitchell, no más teléfono para ti esta noche! – declaro ella.

— ¡Mamá! – se quejó indignado, tenía 16 años y no le parecía justo que ella continuara tratándole como si tuviera 5. Él ya era perfectamente capaz de tomar sus decisiones.

— No, y ni una palabra más jovencito. Venimos aquí para divertirnos, para divertirnos con cosas de verdad, así que ahora ve y busca algo que hacer por ahí. – ordeno.

Joe pensó en un montón de excusas que darle para desobedecerla, pero ella ya estaba tan enfadada que seguramente cualquiera de ellas solo lograría que ella le castigara sin su teléfono o peor, sin su laptop por un tiempo prolongado y él definitivamente no quería eso. Así que hizo un gesto de fastidio y empezó a caminar para obedecerla. Fue entonces que en su camino, un extraño hombre pasó a su lado corriendo y golpeándole el hombro.

— ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate! – grito muy molesto.

El hombre dejo de correr y se giró lentamente para ver al chico. Su rostro se ocultaba un poco por las sombras, pero Joe estaba seguro de que no era normal.

— ¿Pero que tienes en la. . .? – no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el hombre rugió como si fuese un león y en un rápido movimiento se le lanzo encima y le clavo algo muy filoso y doloroso en su cuello. Sus colmillos.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayyyy! – gritaba Joe desesperado.

La señora Mitchell estaba charlando con el hombre del puestecito del café cuando escucho los inconfundibles gritos de su hijo. Entonces comenzó a correr, hasta encontrarlo acorralado contra un muro por un hombre gigantesco. Corrió hacia ellos y con su bolso comenzó a golpear la espalda del sujeto.

— ¡Suelte a mi hijo! ¡Suéltelo! ¡Suéltelo! – gritaba sin dejar de pegarle.

El hombre finalmente se alejó del muchacho y se giró para mirarla. Haciéndola gritar, pues su rostro era horrible, lleno de venas rojas alrededor de los ojos, y con toda la boca manchada por la sangre de su hijo.

\- ¡Grr! – rugió el vampiro, listo para saltar sobre la mujer, pero ella fue rápida, estiro el brazo para tomar la mano de su hijo y entonces empezaron a correr. Ahora, ella ya no estaba tan segura de querer vivir en ese pueblo. Y el vampiro no los persiguió, pues pronto encontró una nueva víctima a quien morder. . .

El oficial Nolan iba saliendo de la cafetería con una caja de galletas en sus manos, cuando se percató del alboroto que sucedía a su alrededor. Vecinos corrían y gritaban mientras eran perseguidos por sujetos de rostros extraños. Su primer pensamiento fue que debían tratarse de asaltantes usando máscaras pero al ver la forma en que uno de ellos levantaba uno de los pesados buzones de cartas y lo arrojaba contra el vidrio de la dulcería, se dio cuenta de que no eran tipos tan normales. Así que tiro su caja de galletas y desfundo el arma de su cinturón, dispuesto a usarla mientras corría de vuelta a la patrulla para pedir refuerzos. Pues aquel asunto era demasiado para manejarlo por su cuenta.

Adrián estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades de que lo que habían dicho fuera verdad, que un pedazo de cristal místico fuese el causante de todos sus problemas, cuando recibió el llamado del Oficial Nolan. Al principio no pudo escuchar nada más que un gran alboroto a través de la bocina, pero luego escucho a su amigo diciendo que "Unos sujetos muy extraños estaban atacando a las personas en el centro" Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que las últimas palabras de Demian no habían sido producto de su imaginación, sino una verdadera advertencia. Y corrió de vuelta a la habitación para contarlo.

— Ángel, está pasando. Los vampiros están en la ciudad. – declaro desde el umbral.

— ¿Qué? – Ángel no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ese monstruo lo que había hecho con su hijo ¿Ahora también querría lastimar a los demás?

— Nolan acaba de llamar, debemos ir a detenerlos y luego. . .

— No iré. – declaro de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? – exigió saber Adrián, ahora él no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Ángel miro una vez más a su hijo, tomando el valor necesario que necesitaba para poner por primera vez su vida y la de alguien que amaba, sobre todos los demás.

— No iré, Adrián. No esta vez. – repitió con mucha más firmeza.

— Ángel la ciudad te necesita. – dijo Adrián, buscando apelar a su mejor juicio.

— Lo sé, pero mi hijo me necesita también y no voy a dejarlo. No puedo. – admitió con pesar, pues claro que le importaban las vidas de sus vecinos, solo que no tanto como lo hacía la de su pequeño y si por eso sería juzgado como un egoísta, estaba bien con ello.

Adrián se quedó callado, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando pero luego de unos segundos de profunda reflexión se dio cuenta de que el vampiro estaba tomando una decisión acertada. Quizás no le gustara, pero entendía perfectamente la culpa que el vampiro debía de estar sintiendo, pues él mismo se sentía responsable por la tortura a la que su muchacho fue sometido. El mismo quería encerrarle en ese cuarto y jamás dejarle salir, tan solo para mantenerlo a salvo. El sí que lo entendía.

Así que suspiro, y asintió. — Entiendo, tienes razón. Demian te necesita mucho ahora, yo. . . yo iré. – y derrotado comenzó a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Adrián? – llamo Ángel, y se giró rápido para compartir una última mirada con su mejor amigo. — Ten cuidado. – dijo.

Adrián asintió con firmeza y finalmente se fue.

Ángel sintió culpa por no acompañarle, pero con tan solo ver a su hijo se dio cuenta de que era lo correcto. Él era su prioridad y era momento de que se lo demostrara.

Adrián condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la dirección que el Oficial Nolan le había enviado, sin embargo, a 2 calles de su destino comenzó a ver gente correr y a escuchar gritos provenientes de todas partes. Así que estaciono la patrulla en el primer espacio que pudo y bajo corriendo con el arma en las manos. Sabía que sus balas no harían nada a los vampiros, pero sí que podría retrasarlos hasta llevar a las personas a un lugar seguro y luego, bueno, luego ya pensaría en algo.

Así que corrió en dirección a los gritos, logrando contemplar a un grupo de al menos 6 vampiros que pateaban y golpeaban al pobre Oficial Nolan (quien yacía herido o quizás muerto en el suelo). Así que sin pensarlo, levanto la pistola al cielo y disparo dos veces, logrando atraer la atención de todos los vampiros, quienes le miraron como si fuera una gran pila de comida.

— ¡Eh! ¡Vengan a por mí! – grito.

Los vampiros compartieron miradas y empezaron a reír, para entonces comenzar a correr en su dirección. Adrián también comenzó a correr, gritándole a todas las personas que se alejaran, que no era seguro. Aun que ni el mismo estaba seguro de que lo hacia fuese a funcionar, pero no iba a detenerse, no importaba si el terminaba muerto, no si con ello lograba salvar a todas personas.

Así que continúo corriendo sin ninguna dirección. . .

El ritmo cardiaco de Demian aumentó considerablemente de un minuto, pero no despertó. Ángel comenzaba a preocuparse de que el efecto de la morfina estuviera causándole algún mal o todo lo contrario, que estuviese quitándose y que el dolor de las heridas estuviese aquejándolo de nuevo. Así que antes de que algo más pasara, uso su poder mental para abrirse camino en la mente de su hijo, trasladando cada pensamiento que tuviese activo hacia un lugar en el que disfrutara entrar. Y pronto, el mismo se encontró ahí, sentado en la primera fila de un campo de Hockey sobre hielo, contemplando a su hábil muchacho patinar y guiar el disco hasta golpearlo con su stick para anotar un fuerte gol.

— ¡¿Lo viste, papá?! ¡¿Lo viste?! – celebraba el chico, dando vueltas en su posición.

Ángel sonrió, alegre de verle así de feliz.

— Si campeón. Eres muy bueno. – dijo, recargándose en la barandilla que dividía los asientos del rink.

— Ja, en mis sueños. – exclamo Demian, patinando hábilmente hacia la barandilla también. — Y este. . . Es otro más, ¿cierto? – sugirió.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ángel, había esperado que el chico no se diera cuenta de que era él quien manipulaba todo el sueño. Pero una vez más, aquello era una prueba fehaciente de lo inteligente que era su muchacho.

— Pensé que estarías más cómodo así. – admitió.

— Lo estoy, digo. . . Al menos la espalda no me duele. – dijo, dejando en evidencia que no solo se había dado cuenta de que estaban en un sueño, si no también que recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la realidad. Y eso hizo que su padre se sintiera muy mal.

— Lo lamento tanto, hijo. – murmuro Ángel, pues no había otras palabras para expresar su sentir y si las había, realmente no las recordaba.

— Esta bien, papá. Tú no me lo hiciste. — respondió.

Ángel quiso seguir por ese camino, pero no pudo pues la culpa no se lo permitió.

— Quizás el látigo no estuvo en mi mano pero fue por mi causa que Alastair se ensaño contigo en primer lugar. Deberías odiarme también. – dijo, sin poder mirarlo siquiera.

— Tonterías. – exclamo, seguido por un bufido de incredulidad. Su padre a veces podía ser demasiado dramático con las cosas. — Papá tú no has hecho nada malo. Vale, si Ángelus lo transformo pero si es verdad lo que dijo y tiene parte de su alma, entonces no es una buena persona. No si puede dañar a la gente y disfrutarlo como hizo conmigo. . . – decir aquello no estaba ayudando, al contrario, estaba confirmándole a Ángel el gran error que había cometido aquel día, y Demian lo noto, así que rápidamente cambio su enfoque. — Lo que quiero decir, es que no eres responsable por sus acciones y no debes sentirte responsable. Debes detenerlo y no es por mí. Es por todos, papá. – y apretó la mano del vampiro con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo su amor y confianza en ello.

Tras unos segundos, Ángel asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? – pregunto lleno de gracia.

— Oye, yo siempre lo he sido que tú apenas lo notes habla muy mal de ti. – dijo lleno de ironía. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y el vampiro le acaricio el rostro.

— Si, supongo que soy poco tonto. Pero siempre he sabido cuan orgulloso estoy de ti. . . Mi pequeño. – apretando su mejilla con cariño, Demian apretó su mano con la suya. Comprobando que su conexión iba más allá de algo psíquico, era algo emocional.

— Ahora. Muéstrale a tu papi como de bueno eres en el rink.

Demian extendió una sonrisa.

— Me encantaría. Pero no puedes quedarte. – dijo.

— ¿Que? – pregunto muy desconcertado. — Hijo no hay problema, puedo mantener la conexión por los dos, no. . .

Demian no le dejo siquiera comenzar. — Sé que sí puedes. Pero debes irte, yo. . . Escuche a Alastair hablando con sus amigos, él les dijo que salieran al anochecer y atacaran Woodstock y si ellos llegan. . . – Demian se quedó callado al ver cuán pálido se ponía su padre al escuchar aquello. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Papá? – pregunto.

Ángel considero por un momento el mentirle, pero tan pronto tuvo la idea, la desecho, su hijo era demasiado inteligente y además, ya había prometido que no habría más mentiras entre ellos nunca más. Así que suspiro y hablo.

— Adrián recibió reportes de disturbios en el pueblo, y está en camino a enfrentarlos.

— ¿Y lo dejaste ir solo? – pregunto más sorprendido de lo que quería sonar.

— Tú me necesitas más ahora, hijo. – dijo en su defensa.

— No, no. La ciudad te necesita más, y ni que decir de Adrián. . . Papá debes ir a ayudarlo, el. . . como que me agrada y no quiero que muera. – dijo, al borde de la súplica.

— Pero. . . – Ángel no sabía cómo responder.

— Por favor. – suplico finalmente. Dedicándole sus grandes ojos brillantes, con los que Ángel nunca, nunca podía negarle nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto de nuevo, pues necesitaba estar seguro de que su hijo entendía las implicaciones de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— Mucho. Vete ya. – Y con una vuelta sobre el hielo regreso de nuevo al rink, justo a tiempo para detener un paso del puck con su Stick. — Yo estaré bien. – agrego, golpeando el puck para anotar un nuevo gol.

— De acuerdo. – dijo rendido, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que no era tan necesario como había pensando. Su hijo estaba más concentrado en continuar con su sueño, que en charlar con él. Así que empezó a avanzar hacia la salida del Rink, pues esta representaba la salida de sus pensamientos también.

— ¿Papá? – le llamo una última vez, y el vampiro le miro esperanzado. — Te amo.

Ángel extendió una espléndida sonrisa y asintió.

— Te amo. – respondió. Continúo con su camino y finalmente rompió la conexión.

Ya en la realidad, Ángel le cobijo con un cobertor más grueso para que no pasara frio, le dio un amoroso beso en una de sus mejillas y se marchó.

Había llegado la hora de pelear.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por alejar a los vampiros, Adrián fue capturado por el mismo Daniel, quien había saltado desde la cima de uno de los establecimientos para capturarlo y someterlo contra el suelo. Adrián había intentado pelear, pero el vampiro le tenía bien agarrado y presionaba su cara contra el pavimento con tanta fuerza que prácticamente Adrián podía sentir la piel de su mejilla romperse por la piedra.

— Miren, nada más. El Sheriff tendrá el honor de ser la cena. – se burlaba el vampiro.

Aun cuando Adrián no podía ver a los vampiros debido a su incómoda posición, sí que pudo escuchar sus risas y con ellas, saber que la situación no era nada buena para él. Debía de haber al menos 5 vampiros tras su espalda y aun si pudiera vencer a uno, los otros 4 le harían puré en un instante. Todo había terminado para él, pero no les daría la satisfacción de irse derrotado, él había tratado de salvar a los demás y por eso estaba orgulloso.

Daniel se inclinó para morderle la garganta, cuando un sonido extraño surco el aire. Levanto la vista rápidamente y entonces contemplo como uno de sus hermanos vampiro se convertía en cenizas y una estaca de madera caía al suelo. Todos levantaron la vista en esa dirección, contemplando la figura oscura que caminaba fuera de las sombras. Ángel.

— ¿Su mamá no les enseño a que no se debe jugar con la comida? – pregunto Ángel lleno de ironía. Y antes de que cualquiera de los vampiros pudiera reaccionar, el corrió rápido y los empujo a todos en diferentes direcciones.

Con los vampiros fuera del camino, Ángel ofreció una mano a Adrián para que se levantara. — ¿Estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupado, pues la mejilla de su amigo estaba sangrando. Aunque él ni siquiera parecía sentirlo.

— Viniste. – murmuro muy confundido, y pensando que quizás alucinaba.

— Lamento la tardanza. – Dijo y con un rápido movimiento de su codo, derribo a un vampiro que planeaba atacarlos por detrás.

— Mejor tarde que nunca. – declaro Adrián, no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad.

Daniel se levantó entonces del suelo, enfurecido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Tu! – exclamo enfurecido y señalando con su dedo a Ángel.

— Yo – respondió con el mismo tono falso de indignación, entonces se dirigió a Adrián de vuelta. — Lleva a la gente a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de estos.

Adrián no tuvo ni que pensarlo, simplemente comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia las personas que había dejado atrás, dejando que Ángel le cubriera de cualquier ataque. — ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan todos! – comenzó a gritar, y las confundidas personas que de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para ocultarse en cualquier rincón disponible, comenzaron a salir y a seguirle. Un vampiro trato de meterse en su camino, pero el reacciono rápido y le clavo la estaca que siempre llevaba oculta en su chaqueta, reduciéndole a cenizas al instante y sin dejar de correr. Para cuando Adrián se dio cuenta, al menos 12 personas más estaban tras de él, siguiéndole en busca de protección. Desesperado, Adrián se detuvo a pensar en un lugar seguro a donde llevarlos y como si fuese una señal enviada del cielo, lo encontró con tan solo mirar a su derecha. La Cafetería de Madge, era un lugar pequeño que por algún motivo tenía un letrero bastante especifico en su puerta: "Bienvenido sea cualquiera que tenga dinero para pagar mi comida" una clara barrera para los vampiros, pues ellos, nunca solían llevar dinero para nada, ósea que la invitación les excluía.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! – gritaba, sin dejar de dirigirse hacia la cafetería. La vieja Madge les abrió la puerta y todos entraron corriendo en su interior, incluidos dos hombres bien intencionados que habían encontrado al Oficial Nolan herido, y que le habían llevado cargando hasta el interior de aquel lugar. Así que tras comprobar que había por lo menos 16 personas ya ahí dentro, Adrián se agacho en el suelo para comprobar el estado de su compañero policía. No tenía mordidas en el cuello, ni otras heridas graves en el cuerpo, así que supuso que su inconsciencia debía de haber sido provocada por algún mal golpe en la cabeza. Por suerte (o algo así) el Doctor Jansen se había quedado encerrado ahí con ellos, y apenas vio al Oficial tendido en el suelo, se acercó para ayudar.

— Yo me encargo. – dijo el Doctor, dándole la oportunidad a Adrián de regresar a la puerta del establecimiento y seguir llamando a más personas para resguardarlas.

Mientras tanto, Ángel se había tenido que enfrentar a los necios vampiros que habían intentado perseguir a las personas hasta la cafetería. Derribo a la mayoría con solo un golpe en diferentes parte de su anatomía, excepto al chico de cabellos castaños y mala actitud. Daniel, quien seguía dándole buena batalla con los puños. Hubo un momento en que Ángel tuvo dificultad para detener sus golpes, pues el chico se movía rápido y hábilmente, pero cuando finalmente detuvo su puño en el aire, Ángel lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojo lejos. Otro vampiro se alzó rápidamente e intento atacar a Ángel por detrás, pero este se movió rápido y le clavo una estaca. Haciéndole cenizas.

— ¡Ultima oportunidad! – grito entonces. — Márchense y dejare que sigan viviendo o quédense y mueran por un sujeto al que ni siquiera le importan. – dijo Ángel.

Los vampiros compartieron miradas y un segundo después, cada uno comenzó a correr, desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche. Daniel miro una última vez al vampiro, lleno de odio hacia él, aceptando que lo había subestimado. Él era mejor de lo que Alastair había dicho, pero solo por esa vez, pues la próxima, él le vencería. Entonces se levantó del suelo y también se fue.

Ángel respiro de nuevo, pero su alivio duro solo ese momento. Pues sonoros aplausos comenzaron a hacer eco en su alrededor.

— Bravo, Ángelus. Bravo. – se escuchó decir a Alastair. Ángel se dio la vuelta rápidamente para hacerle frente, viendo entonces la larga franja roja de quemadura que tenía en el contorno de sus ojos. La quemadura que Demian le hizo. — Siempre supe que estos idiotas no servirían para nada. – agrego.

— Esto termina ahora. – declaro Ángel.

Alastair parpadeaba todavía con dificultad, pero al menos estaba agradecido (y muy molesto) de haber recuperado parte de su vista. Había subestimado al maldito mocoso pero ni eso le detendría para acabar con su venganza.

— En eso tienes razón. Terminará con tu hijo muerto a mis pies. – advirtió.

— ¡Jamás! — Ángel apretó los puños, y sin poder contener su furia salto sobre el vampiro. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego otro en el costado, obligándolo a doblarse sobre sí mismo para entonces volver a derribarlo con otro puñetazo en el mentón. — ¡No vas a volver a tocarlo! – sin darle tiempo de moverse siquiera, le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y continuo dándole puñetazos en el rostro. — ¡Ni siquiera volverás a mirarlo! – su voz estaba más allá del enfado, pero aun cuando estaba cerca de destrozarle la cara con sus golpes, Alastair se las arregló para soltar una carcajada.

— ¡Lo hare! – grito, haciendo que Ángel dejara de golpearlo y apretara más su agarre para levantarle y mirarlo. Entonces, Alastair le escupió la sangre de su boca en el rostro. — Soy Inmortal, Ángelus. Tarde o temprano llegare a tu preciado bebe. . . ¡Y lo matare! ¡Lo alejare de tu lado para siempre! – decía muy seguro.

La mandíbula de Ángel comenzó a temblar, sabía que el vampiro estaba diciendo la verdad, la rabia en sus ojos era verdadera y si él no encontraba la forma de vencerle en ese momento, entonces su familia, su hijo estaría condenado a morir. Fue entonces que en medio de su desesperación vio el colgante carmesí ocultándose bajo su camiseta y finalmente tuvo una idea de que hacer.

— ¡No vas a dañar a mi hijo! – grito, arrancándole el collar del pecho de un fuerte tirón que rompió la cadena. La luz carmesí se extendió fuera del cristal, iluminando todo antes de arrojar a Alastair varios metros hacia atrás y volver a apagarse. Ángel contemplo el objeto en su palma antes de ponerlo en su bolsillo y entonces ver al vampiro que se levantaba ya del suelo. Corrió con su velocidad de vampiro para detenerlo, tomándolo por el cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la estaca que le clavaria en el corazón. Pero entonces, Alastair le miro a los ojos, enseñándole cuan confundido estaba en realidad, pues él no recordaba nada (aun) de lo que había pasado antes.

La mano de Ángel tembló, indeciso, hasta que finalmente dejo caer la estaca al suelo y empujo al vampiro. — ¡Largo! ¡Lárgate y jamás vuelvas! – ordeno.

Alastair se veía más que confundido, pues el demonio había vuelto a tomar control del cuerpo humano y no se sentía del todo cómodo dentro de él. Pero aun así, este fue suficientemente inteligente como para prestar atención y correr lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron. Desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ángel se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, derrotado pero a la vez, aliviado de que todo aquello terminara por fin.

Adrián llego corriendo entonces.

— ¡Ángel! – grito, preocupado de verle ahí tirado.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien. – declaro Ángel, levantándose de nuevo y tomando una gran respiración. — Se han ido, todos se han ido. – agrego.

— ¿Asesinaste a Alastair? – exigió saber de inmediato.

Ángel negó con la cabeza.

— No fue necesario.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto al borde del colapso. — Pero sí él. . .

Ángel ya sabía lo que diría, y no le dejo continuar. — Adrián, está bien. Sin esto. . . – mostrándole el collar que le quito. – No tiene ninguna razón para volver aquí. Es un vampiro más, sin ningún propósito o lugar al cual pertenecer.

Adrián sostuvo el collar entre sus dedos unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto de desaprobación. — Merecía morir, Ángel. – declaro.

— Puede que sí, pero al menos le debo una última oportunidad. – comento, pues era justo por eso que lo había dejado ir. No podía corregir el daño que le había hecho siendo humano, pero si podía al menos permitir que su cuerpo siguiera existiendo en la tierra.

 ** _* Lamento mucho la tardanza con estos últimos capítulos. He pasado un infierno en las ultimas semanas y he estado muy decaído como para publicar, aun así, trate de mantenerme fiel a la historia y terminarla como siempre quise. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, quisiera contarles algunos datos: La escena del sueño de Hockey esta inspirada en el gusto que David Boreanaz (Angel) tiene hacia este deporte, el equipo "Los Flyers" es su equipo favorito, como puede verse en otra serie que el protagoniza (Bones) soy un devoto fan de él así que debía encontrar la forma de agregarlo y esto me pareció algo muy dulce. Esta historia nunca fue sobre Alastair y su venganza, si no sobre la forma en que Demian inspira a Ángel para ser una mejor persona, y a su vez como el vampiro inspira al niño a ser alguien normal. Ambos se complementan de una forma perfecta y eso siempre ha sido el punto de todo =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Como cada mañana, el reloj interno de Demian le hizo despertar a las 7:00 A.M en punto para prepararse para la escuela. Sin embargo, apenas estirar un brazo para despertar a su cuerpo, el dolor abrasador de su espalda regreso, recordándole abruptamente todas las atrocidades a las que había sido sometido el día anterior. Alastair jugando con su mente, golpeándolo, golpeando a su padre. . . Todo vino de pronto y de no haber sido porque pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí, dormido en la silla junto a su cama, seguramente se habría asustado mucho de estar solo. Aunque, el hecho de que estuviera completamente desnudo le hizo repensárselo.

Con mucho cuidado, se incorporó lentamente para sentarse en la cama y mirarle. Su padre estaba profundamente dormido, pero su rostro no era humano, si no el de vampiro. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas, y pequeñas venas rojas rodeaban sus ojos aun cuando estos permanecían cerrados. El jamás había visto con tanto detalle la apariencia demoniaca de su padre, pero ahora que lo hacía, estaba seguro de que jamás quería verla de nuevo, no al menos que estuviesen en una batalla y esta estuviese dirigida a un enemigo. Entonces se levantó, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al erguirse por completo pero descubriendo que el dolor ya no era tan intenso como la noche anterior.

Lentamente Demian avanzo hacia el baño, y una vez ahí se decidió a hacer lo que más temía. Se colocó de espaldas contra el espejo sobre el lava manos y giro la cabeza lo más que pudo para ver sus heridas, y entonces descubrió que tenía toda la espalda cruzada por una especie de cinta blanca parecida a una bandita pero mucho más grande. Hizo una mueca de molestia ante el espejo, pues ahora no solo se sentía herido, sino también como un "pedazo de papel" que había sido cortado con tijeras para luego ser unido con cinta adhesiva. Aunque. . . tenía que admitir que eso quizás le había ayudado.

Así que se metió a duchar, poniendo el agua en un nivel intermedio entre lo caliente y lo frio para soportarla, mientras se recargaba ambas palmas en el muro para sostenerse así mismo, mientras el agua caía sobre su espalda. Él sabía perfectamente que sería algo doloroso y que probablemente no era una buena idea mojarse, pero se sentía tan sucio que prefería sentir ese dolor antes que seguir sintiéndose tan miserable.

El agua de la ducha se encargó de despegar cuidadosamente cada una de las cintas de la espalda de Demian y de remover cuidadosamente cada rastro de sangre seca que hubiese quedado. Así que para cuando termino, el chico fue capaz de mirar finalmente su piel desnuda en el espejo. No pudo contar cuantas marcas tenía, pero sí pudo darse cuenta que ya habían comenzado a curarse. No había más sangre, ni carne abierta, solamente eran marcas parecidas a moretones pero con formas largas, parecidas a la letra "S". Pero aun cuando su apariencia fuese un poco mejor, el dolor continuaba ahí, palpitando cada que movía el más mínimo centímetro de su espalda. Fue entonces que se hizo la auto promesa de no dejar que ese dolor le controlara más, de no dejar que Alastair tuviese control sobre su cuerpo nunca más. Así que tomo una tolla para secarse y continuar con la rutina.

...

Luego de la pelea y la adrenalina de la noche anterior, Ángel termino agotado y termino quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos de regresar a casa pero aun con todo su cansancio, había pasado una noche falta pues sus sueños solo habían sido sobre la tortura y el dolor del que había sido víctima su pequeño y fue justo por eso que al despertar, se llevó un gran susto al no encontrarle durmiendo en su cama.

— ¡¿Demian?! ¡¿Demian?! – grito como loco.

Por suerte, Demian ya estaba en camino de vuelta a su habitación y no tuvo que correr para tranquilizar a su padre.

— Hola papá. Buen día. – dijo apenas entrar de vuelta en el cuarto.

Ángel parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real, y en efecto, lo era. Su hijo semidesnudo y con el cabello empapado acababa de entrar en la habitación como si no pasara nada malo.

— ¿Por qué no me despertarte? – exigió saber de inmediato.

Demian se encogió de hombros. — Estabas roncando, pensé que era mejor dejarte descansar. – dijo, mientras abría su closet para buscar ropa que ponerse.

— ¿Qué dices? Yo no ronco. – exclamo muy indignado.

— Jaja, si, si lo haces. – murmuro burlón, y finalmente arrojo un par de pantalones y una camiseta negra sobre su cama.

— Grr. – rugió Ángel, feliz de que al menos su hijo estuviese comenzando a recuperar su frescura natural. — Hijo no tenías que ducharte, tu espalda. . .

— Es que me sentía muy sucio, y. . . Mi espalda esta mejor, solo duele si me recargo. – mintió, ahora estaba agradecido de haberse puesto aquella toalla sobre la espalda pues de no haber sido por ella, su padre habría visto la verdad por sí mismo.

Aun que de todas maneras, Ángel no creyó mucho su palabra.

— ¿Si? déjame ver. – pidió.

— No es necesario, papá. – insistió.

— Lo es para mi hijo, necesito comprobar que las heridas estén cicatrizando bien.

— ¿Y si no? – pregunto aterrado, él no tenía ninguna idea del progreso real en su curación, y temía que su habilidad de curación no estuviese funcionando todavía.

Ángel suspiro, armándose de paciencia y valor. Pues tampoco sabía que esperar.

— Necesito ver. Quítate la toalla por favor.

Demian asintió y con un lento movimiento se retiró la toalla y se giró. Ángel miro detenidamente entonces. La mayoría del Esparadrapo antialérgico que le había puesto sobre las heridas se había caído por el agua, dejando a la vista las alargadas marcas rojas que surcaban la piel de su muchacho.

— ¿Es malo? – pregunto Demian tras unos segundos de completo silencio.

Ángel suspiro, aliviado de que las marcas solo estuviesen un poco enrojecidas pero no abiertas y sangrando como lo antes lo habían estado. — No, tu habilidad de curación está haciendo su trabajo. – declaro.

— Genial. – murmuro con dificultad para mantenerse calmado, pues su padre acababa de tocarle con las yemas de los dedos y aun que lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, el fino tacto no había hecho más que provocarle dolor y por supuesto que Ángel lo noto.

— Aun te duele mucho ¿cierto? – inquirió.

Demian asintió, miserable por no ser capaz de ocultárselo a su padre.

— Cada que me muevo, siento que queman la piel. – dijo. No quería sonar dramático ni nada, pero no había mejores palabras para describir lo que sentía.

Ángel se pasó una mano por el rostro, triste. — Lo lamento tanto hijo, yo debería de haber recibido los azotes, no tú. Si pudiera tomar ese dolor lo haría sin dudar. . .

Demian apretó su brazo para reconfortarle, algo que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de hacer pero que disfrutaba enormemente pues era un recordatorio de cuanto se necesitaba el uno a otro realmente.

— No es tu culpa que Alastair sea un monstruo, papá.

— Lo es, pero ya no importa. El no volverá a dañar a esta familia nunca más. – declaro.

— Oh, tú lo. . .

— No. Está vivo. – dijo de inmediato.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, confundido.

— ¿Que? Pero si acabas de decir que. . .

Ángel no le dejo continuar por ese camino, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el colgante carmesí para mostrárselo. — El no volverá. Sin esto no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. – explico.

Demian tiro de la muñeca de su padre, acercando más el colgante a su vista y contemplando que aun cuando ninguna fuente de luz estuviera cerca, este seguía brillando como si estuviera bajo el sol. Era extraordinario, pero aun así parecía muy poco.

— Pero. . . Aun sin esto, Alastair así sigue siendo un vampiro. Un asesino. – dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz se llenara de nuevo con terror.

Ángel puso su mano sobre su hombro, para reconfortarlo.

— Lo sé. Pero como alguien muy inteligente me dijo una vez. No puedo hacerme responsable por las elecciones que haga con esta 2da oportunidad.

— Pero. . . – Demian no se podía creer que su papá estuviese citando sus propias palabras en su contra, pues había dicho eso en un sueño, con una mentalidad tranquila y diferente a la que tenía en ese momento. — Grr quien te dijera eso es un idiota. – agrego un poco molesto consigo mismo, pues le habría gustado escuchar que Ángel le pateo el trasero a ese maldito bastardo. Y ahora eso ya no era posible, era muy injusto.

— Jaja por supuesto que no. Es alguien muy sabio y estoy orgulloso de él. – dijo Angel, apretándole el hombro con dulzura para hacerlo sonreír y lo consiguió. Aun cuando no estaba muy conforme con la decisión de su padre, Demian supo aceptar que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Si Alastair alguna vez se atrevía a volver, entonces él mismo se encargaría del problema.

— Anda, vístete. Ahora regreso.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto como si fuera un pequeño niño temeroso de estar solo, algo que si sentía al menos un poquito.

Ángel sonrió, conmovido. – Tengo que buscar algo, no te pongas la camisa todavía. – dijo y se fue finalmente. Demian se encogió de hombros, conforme y se quitó la toalla de alrededor de la cintura para vestirse antes de que su padre volviera.

Ángel fue a su propia habitación, se agacho en el suelo para meter una mano debajo de la cama y sacar una pequeña caja de madera vieja. Entonces se sentó en la cama, con esta sobre su regazo y suspiro. Aquella caja había pertenecido a su madre en el pasado, era ahí donde ella graduaba los remedios que usaba en él para curarle de la resaca o de las temibles golpizas que su padre le daba. El tipo de remedios que la medicina moderna aun no podía igualar. Así que abrió el cofre y saco un frasquito de color rojo opaco y volvió para estar con su muchacho. Quien ya estaba medio vestido (con pantalón y calcetines) y recostado sobre su estómago en la cama.

— ¿Me vas a poner esa cinta de nuevo en la espalda? – pregunto.

Ángel lo considero por un segundo.

— No, ya estas cicatrizando. Voy a ponerte esto. – le enseño el frasco. – Te pondrás una camiseta y más tarde veremos cómo sigues. Si es necesario puede que tengamos que vendarte.

— ¿Cómo momia? – pregunto aterrado.

— Jajaja – Ángel no pudo evitar reír. – No, hijo. Solo la espalda, para que puedas moverte sin sentir mucho dolor. – explico.

— Ah, ¿y que hay en ese frasco?

— Es un viejo remedio. Ayudará con el dolor. – dijo, y abrió el frasco en sus manos. Liberando un aroma dulce que Demian encontró muy relajante.

Ángel entonces metió dos dedos dentro de la pomada, luego la embarro en su palma y froto ambas manos. Creando una mezcla más ligera que comenzaría a embarrar delicadamente sobre la piel de su muchacho.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el tacto frio de su padre sobre su piel, pero decidió concentrarse en hablar y no en el dolor. Después de todo, su padre simplemente estaba tratando de ayudar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que esta cosa funcionara? – pregunto.

— Mi madre solía usarlo conmigo. – admitió Ángel.

Demian finalmente encontró un tema en que distraerse, pero no era uno que le agradara demasiado tocar. — ¿Tu padre te. . . Golpeaba con el látigo? – inquirió.

Ángel asintió con una mueca de dolor propia.

— Lo hizo un par de veces. Yo no era un buen chico entonces.

— No es justificación para que tu padre fuera cruel contigo. – dijo en su defensa.

Ángel sonrió, encantado con esa forma tan natural que el chico tenia para dar a conocer su punto de vista de las cosas en toda situación. — Eran otros tiempos hijo. Mis ofensas eran consideradas muy graves para mi familia. – dijo, no porque quisiera defender a su padre frente a su hijo, sino porque quería enseñarle lo mucho que el contexto familiar había cambiado desde que él era un humano. Aun por supuesto, su hijo lo interpreto de una manera muy distinta.

— ¿Pues qué hacías? – pregunto, lleno de curiosidad por saber cuáles eran las "Grandes ofensas" que su padre "el todo correcto Ángel" había cometido cuando era joven.

— Nada que debas saber. – se apresuró a decir el vampiro. Pues estaba muy seguro de que no quería compartir esa pésima imagen de "ebrio del pueblo" con su hijo.

— ¿Que paso con lo de no más secretos? – pregunto indignado.

— No es secreto hijo. No te lo voy a decir porque son cosas que no quiero ni que te pasen por la cabeza, porque si alguna vez las hicieras no te volverías a sentar jamás. – dijo tan tranquilo que incluso dio más miedo que cuando usaba su voz seria de papá.

— Oup.

— ¿Así que mejor lo dejamos así vale?

— Okay – murmuro Demian aterrado y eso hizo a Ángel torcer una sonrisita. Por supuesto que él jamás seria ni remotamente parecido a su padre, el jamás le lastimaría ni seria cruel como ese hombre fue con él, pero era divertido que él chico se tomara enserio sus palabras cuando simplemente bromeaba.

— Además, no quiero que te agobies. Solo que descanses, pues el próximo sábado voy a necesitarte al 110% — dijo, cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Iremos a cazar vampiros o algo? – pregunto más tranquilo ya.

Ángel estaba sorprendido de que aun con sus heridas, la cacería siguiera siendo la primera cosa en que su hijo pensara. Sin embargo, decidió no agobiarse por un día y disfrutar el mismo de lo que estaba por revelar. Así que dejo de frotar la pomada en la espalda de Demian y se levantó de la cama. – No, nada de eso. . . – dijo, tomando su chaqueta de la silla donde paso la noche dormido y buscando en sus bolsillos hasta sacar algo de ellos. Entonces volvió a sentarse. — Pero tenemos que ir aquí. – dijo, y finalmente le mostro al chico unos pedazos de cartón brillante que este identifico con solo una mirada. Eran entradas para un juego de los Flyers (el equipo de Hockey favorito de ambos) en su casa central, el Wells Fargo Center.

— ¿Son de verdad? – exigió saber de inmediato, y arrancándole los boletos para verlos más de cerca. De verdad eran lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

— Jajaja. Claro que son de verdad. ¿Acaso crees que tu papi compraría falsificaciones? – pregunto muy orgulloso de sí mismo, había esperado que le gustaran mucho pero aquella reacción, era simplemente hermosa. — Además, no solo son boletos para el juego. También son pases para entrar al campo y patinar un rato. – agrego.

Demian le miro aterrado.

— Pero yo no sé patinar. – admitió con tristeza, pues ahora tenía la idea de que algo tan maravilloso se arruinara por su culpa.

— Yo te enseñare. No es nada difícil. – aseguro Ángel. Pues el hecho de que supiera jugar, era una parte suya que su hijo aun no conocía y que estaría encantado de mostrarle.

— ¿Enserio? – pregunto con el entusiasmo regresando en su voz.

— ¡Claro! – exclamo igual de emocionado.

— ¡Wow! ¡Gracias papá! ¡Es fabuloso! – Y sin importarle el dolor en su espalda, pego un brinco para incorporarse y abrazar a su padre. Ángel quiso abrazarle de vuelta, pero lo suficientemente precavido como para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza en lugar de su espalda, presionándole así contra su propio pecho.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Son un premio que te mereces por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo en la escuela y sobre todo, en nuestra vida. Yo sé que no debe ser fácil adaptarse pero. . .

— Lo es. – murmuro, callando por completo a su padre. — Estar contigo lo hace más fácil, papá. – agrego. Ángel sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, pero no era de tristeza sino todo lo contrario, era de felicidad. Una vez más comprobaba lo que antes había dicho, que cada momento que pasaba con aquel chico, con su hijo, era un momento más en el que se sentía feliz, pero sobre todo, pleno.

Tras acabar de untarle la pomada en toda la espalda, el mismo Ángel se encargó de ponerle la camiseta y de acomodarlo sobre un par de cojines que coloco bajo su estómago para imitar la comodidad del colchón, pues no quería que se recargara en su espalda por un rato más, al menos hasta ver el progreso que la pomada hacía con sus heridas.

— ¿Quieres que te lea mientas descansas? — ofreció, pues sabía que ambos estarían en esa habitación por mucho tiempo como para no hacer nada.

Demian asintió.

— ¿Puede ser El Corredor Del Laberinto? — dijo, haciendo referencia a uno los últimos libros que Ángel le había comprado, y que estaba muy moda entre todos sus amigos.

— Uh, ¿Qué te parece El Libro De La Selva? — sugirió Ángel con gracia, mientras se dirigía al pequeño estante de madera que colgaba de la pared, para buscar el libro que su hijo quería, de entre el montón de libros que se encontraban acomodados ahí.

— Papaaaa — se quejó Demian indignado, no le gustaban ya los libros para niños.

— Jaja. Bien, El Corredor Del Laberinto será. . .

Y así Ángel se pasó toda la tarde leyendo a su pequeño, pero más importante, se pasó toda la tarde compartiendo uno de los momentos que estarían presentes en su corazón para el resto de la eternidad. Un momento de amor verdadero.

 **FIN**

 ** _* Y llegamos al final. . ._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta historia, me han hecho sentir especial nuevamente en un momento de mi vida en que me siento derrotado. Gracias por haberme hecho sonreír de nuevo y continuar. Espero que les haya gustado este final, siempre quise que terminara con una escena normal de padre-hijo y que mejor que ese momento en que todo hijo quiere saber como era su padre cuando tenia su edad. Aun con todo el pasado, Angel es un excelente padre y estoy seguro de que les encantara en las siguientes aventuras. Como último dato, El corredor del laberinto es un libro real (su titulo original es Maze Runner, supongo que habran oido/visto el film?) De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer. Espero que me sigan apoyando con sus lecturas en la continuacion de esta historia (que ya fue publicada y se titula DARK universe)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


End file.
